Urges (Unchanging Timeline)
by GTwriting22
Summary: What if Makoto being a normal, optimistic, and lucky student was just a front to hide his real self. A self that has a completely different talent that involves taking away life created by a past tragedy. How will Makoto get through the killing game? Will he despair or keep a promise of hope? Who will die? Who will live? (Dangonronpa rewrite) (OOC Makoto)
1. Chapter 0

_**Urges Chapter 0: Beginnings** _

_This is my first fanfiction_

 _Thank you for checking it out and I hope you all enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Dangonronpa or its characters_

* * *

Tokyo, Japan 13 years before killing school life

A young boy, around 6 years old, with spiky brown hair, and washed-out hazel eyes, was standing at the top of wooden staircase completely frozen staring blankly at the figure at the bottom of the stairs. The boy, finally moving, walked to the figure as his petite body started to shake.

"K-Komaru" the young boy whimpered.

As the boy got closer the figure was revealed to be a motionless young girl, around 4 years old, sprawled out at the end of the stairs.

"H-hey stop playing around this isn't funny!" the young boy almost screamed as he started to cry.

Getting closer to the young girl the boy noticed her dilated eyes staring blankly back at him.

"Komaru please get up!" the boy cried out as tears started to flow out of his already bloated eyes.

Now getting about a foot away from Komaru the boy notices the state of her head. A bone, bloody and jagged, stuck out of her neck, loose, bloody stained skin hanged on the right side of her head, a pool of blood formed under her lifeless body, Her neck is twisted making her head face a direction it's not supposed to. the boy lets out a blood-curdling scream as he slips on the pool of dark red liquid. The figure of the boy now stained in red is sprawled out onto the floor, but the boy's eyes fixated on Komarus face which is lifeless and contorted. Yet again the boy lets out a scream while he cries and starts to shake the body of his dead sister.

"Komaru! Komaru! Please get up! get up! get up! I didn't mean to! get up! get up! please! I'm Sorry"

the boy screams out while he cries and continues to shake his sister's lifeless form.

The boy continues to cry and scream for his sister to get up and after about 5 minutes gives up any hope of his sister being alive. The boy now feeling complete despair sits in the pool of his sister's blood repeating the same thing over and over.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry" the boy whimpers over and over in hoarse voice.

* * *

25 minutes later

A blue SUV is driving down a road while two adults casually talk to each other inside of it.

"Are you sure it was alright to leave Makoto and Komaru by themselves while you picked me up from work?" asked a worried Mrs. Naegi

"Oh, they'll be fine. I know they get a little rough when they play sometimes but Makoto's old enough to watch her for an hour and besides, I wanted to see the great Togami Tower!" said Mr. Naegi as he continues to drive not once taking his eyes off the road

"I don't know... I just feel like something might have happened" said Mrs. Naegi still worried.

"Don't worry dear there's no need to worry everything's gonna be fine," said Mr. Naegi while he looks away from the road to give her a warm smile to put her at ease.

5 minutes passed and Mr. and Mrs. Naegi finally pull up to their house and park the SUV. After parking, they walk for the door, unlock it, and go inside once their inside, they notice its unusually quiet.

"we're home!" shouts Mr. Naegi

No response

"They're probably upstairs playing in Makoto's room again," said Mrs. Naegi.

They walk to the stairs to inform their kids their home but as they reach the stairs they freeze in utter Horror. At the foot of the stairs laying in a pool of blood is their daughter and sitting down next to her drenched in the dried blood is their son Makoto. Both parents start to tear up at what they see before them. Makoto hasn't even noticed their arrival as he continues to stare at the blood and repeat over and over.

"I'm sorry... I'm Sorry... I'm Sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry"

* * *

2 years later, Tokyo, Japan 11 years before killing school life

Sitting on a couch together, Mr. and Mrs. Naegi talk with a man who is sitting on the opposite chair, the man has slick blue hair, dark blue eyes, and is wearing a black suit, dress shoes, and a pair of black rimmed glasses.

"Thank you for meeting us again, Mr. Gekkogahara," said Mr. Naegi

"It's no problem at all... so please tell me what's brought you two here today," said Mr. Gekkogahara as he began to pull out his notepad and pencil

"Well... it's about our son Makoto..." said Mrs. Naegi

"Your son... May I ask why he isn't here with us today? said Gekkogahara

"He claimed he didn't need therapy and refused to come..." said Mr. Naegi

"What emotions did he show when he refused to come, was he scared, upset, angry?" asked Mr. Gekkogahara as he wrote something down in his notepad.

"He seemed almost emotionless... like he didn't care in the slightest," said Mr. Naegi.

"Hmm... interesting," Mr. Gekkogahara said as he wrote some more notes down in his notepad.

"So what's the problem with your son?"

"W-well he's... changed ever since a couple of years ago," said a saddened Mrs. Naegi.

"Changed? how?" asked Mr. Gekkogahara

"Now he's more... Cold, distant, and rarely smiles...The complete opposite as when he was younger" Said Mrs. Naegi in a Depressed tone as she started to stare at the floor.

"What about at school?" asked Mr. Gekkogahara as he wrote more notes down.

"That's the weird thing, Mr. Gekkogahara... his teachers always compliment him saying he's the nicest boy in school, has some of the best grades, and is very talented in athletically," said Mrs. Naegi

" Any friends?" asked Me. Gekkogahara after he finished some more notes

"…" Mrs. Naegi was quiet for a second, deep in thought "I don't think so he never gets calls and always comes home right after school and kendo"

"Tell me... when did this all begin?" asked Me. Gekkogahara

"It all began... After the .. I-Incident" said Mrs. Naegi as she begins to tear up

Mr. Naegi sensing that his wife is troubled wraps his arm over her shoulder and gently caresses her which starts to calm her down. "I'll explain the rest... I don't want my wife to relive that awful memory"

"I understand ... so please tell me what happened," said Mr. Gekkogahara

"About 2 years ago... Our Daughter... Died" said Mr. Naegi said in a shaky voice

"If it's not too difficult, could you tell me how she died?" asked Me. Gekkogahara

"On the night she died... I left to go pick up my wife from work so... I asked our son to watch his sister till I got back which he happily agreed to and said he will never let her out of his sight... After My wife and I came home we saw our daughter…" Mr. Naegi paused " We found… Her dead, at the bottom of the stairs, and are son soaked in her blood, kneeling right next to her… It took a while to get our son to speak, but our son told us that the two of them were playing tag when... Our son went to tag her and…. Accidentally pushed her down the steps..." Mr. Naegi explains in a shaky voice as a few teardrops roll down his face and his wife cries into his shoulder

"I see... I'm very sorry for your loss" said Mr. Gekkogahara feeling a little bad he made them relieve such an awful memory.

After giving them a minute to cool down Mr. Gekkogahara begins to speak again " so... based on what you have told me I could conclude three things your son holds you responsible for his sister's death based on the way he acts around you at home, he holds himself responsible for his sisters death and his putting up an act at school, or somehow something else that night changed him"

"Do you really think one of those could be what's wrong with him?" asked Mrs. Naegi as she wipes the remaining tears from her face.

"Possibly, but I won't know for sure till I meet him," said Mr. Gekkogahara as he looks at his watch. "That seems like all the time we have for today's session... please don't hesitate to come back"

"Thank you for your time Mr. Gekkogahara and we'll be sure to come back," said Mr. Naegi as him and Mrs. Naegi bow to Mr. Gekkogahara and take their leave.

* * *

Meanwhile with Makoto

Makoto lays in bed happy he's finally alone. He Hates going to school and talking with people but he doesn't want them to think something's wrong with him and draw unwanted attention to himself, which is why he acts like the nice and happy kid there. Still, he does want to be alone so he tries to get home as soon as possible. Makoto could honestly care less about those people, all he cares about is his...

suddenly Makoto feels a sharp pain and grasps his head as images, smells, and the feel of bold pass through his brain... "blood...blood...blood...blood..." Makoto's mind repeats as he starts to feel the

need for blood to...kill.. he needs to see blood.

Makoto quickly snaps out of it while he gasps for air.

This is what he cares most, his urges. It first began after his sister's death and seeing the sight of her dark red blood ooze out onto the floor and seep through the floorboards. He can never get the sight of blood out of his head and wants no... needs to see it and feel it.

He tried using his own blood to calm his need for it, but that never quite quenched his needs like seeing it come from others even if it's just a little bit. At first he trained himself in using a bow and knives so he could kill animals, but after a year his urges got too strong, eventually, he started distracting himself in studies, kendo, and psychological. Yet, with all these distractions, the urges are still there, which is why he decides not to draw too much attention to himself so he acts like his old self at school.

Not wanting to experience his urges again, to distract himself, he starts to read more about chemistry and biology, but even he knows these distractions won't last forever

* * *

3 years later, Tokyo, Japan 8 years before killing school life

Makato walks down the hall of his elementary school caring a large stack of papers for his math teacher. Since Makoto still wanted to keep up his nice act, he happily agreed to help when his teacher asked. As he continues walking down the hall he starts to think about his urges and how they have been getting stronger lately. He's been trying to distract himself more with learning new languages like English and German, He even has been learning some martial arts, but none of it is helping. The urges are eating away at him bit by bit.

As Makoto continues walking three bigger kids run into him and knock him over making the paper fly all throughout the hallway.

"Hey watch where you going dweeb," said the tall blonde boy

"yea watch it," said the smallest boy in a slight western accent

"you better apologize now before we force one out of ya," said the more muscular boy brown haired.

Even with there loud voices, Makoto couldn't hear them, his eyes fixated on the paper cut on the stronger boys hand. His blood was slowly dripping down his hand to his wrist Makoto's mind

*Drip* Drip

Drip Drip

Makoto's mind started to scream "kill... you need more". Makoto, trying his hardest to fight back his urges, was just standing there looking blankly at the boy's hand.

The muscular boy, angered with the Makoto not answering him, grabs him by the collar of his shirt with his bloody hand "hey kid you better answer me or-" in one swift movement Makoto's hand was at the boys neck giving a precision stab with a sharp number 2 pencil into the boys Internal carotid artery stopping blood supply to the brain.

The boy, choking on his own blood, fell to his knees as he tried grabbing at the object jammed in his neck, only making Makoto only put it in deeper. After 2 minutes of struggle, the boy's eyes finally rolled into the back of his head as his body slacked and he fell to the ground in his own bed of wet roses.

Makoto looked up from the body and he noticed the two other boys have left, probably to get help, but Makoto didn't care, cause now he felt relieved and relaxed like everything was right in the world.

*Sigh*

"Now time to get rid of the evidence," said a calm Makoto

* * *

2 years later, Ise, Japan 6 years before killing school life

Two years have passed since he murdered that boy. The other two kids there told the teachers, who then told the police, but by then, he already got rid of any evidence using chemicals from the chemistry lab to create a cleaning agent and smell repellent to clean the blood, to get rid of prints, and make the body untraceable by a dog. Then he burned the pencil using a Bunsen burner and stuffed the body in the ceiling rafters. Though he was accused of doing the crime and everybody knew he did it, they had no concrete evidence other than two statements, he was a minor, and if it came down to it he would have pleaded self-defense, so he got off scot-free.

Even though he wasn't convicted of doing the crime, his parents were still furious at him because they knew, and so did everybody else, that he did it. He killed that boy in cold blood. He didn't care though... He felt so relaxed and free when he watched the blood pour out of the boy's neck. Killing that boy made his Urges die down a little.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Naegi, Feeling like their son wasn't getting any better and need to be punished for his actions, lead him to where he's at now, marching in a line with a bunch of meet headed delinquents at some Military Academy in Ise, but, not wanting to draw too much bad attention to himself, he makes sure people see him as weak, made friends with other students, and pretended to listen to their problems. They weren't completely useless. The ones that were thieves before being taken here taught him how to pickpocket, lock pick, and move undetected, while the ones that used to hunt before coming here Taught him how to shoot, after stealing some guns from the armory, carve animals, and set traps.

For Makoto, this place wasn't so bad, he always had something to distract him from his urges like drills, studying, or conditioning. After 2 Years of being here, it started to feel like home to him. Sadly, today is his last day.

When they finished marching, a man with dirty brown hair and bright green eyes wearing a blue military uniform walked up to Makoto and saluted, Makoto saluted back.

"Are you Makoto Naegi?" asked the man

"Yes sir"

"You will be leaving at 1400 hours, are you ready to depart?" asked the man

"Yes sir"

After parting ways with the man, Makoto went back to the barracks to finish packing. Once back at the barracks he went straight to his bunk and began packing.

"Yo short stack," a familiar voice said. Hearing the voice, Makoto Turned around and saw some of the "friends" he made at the academy, all in their mandatory academy military uniforms.

The one who spoke was a tall Muscular boy around 14 with orangish brown eyes and short red hair named Sakane Doppo. To the right of Sakane was a boy also around 14 that was tall and skinner but still had a little muscle with green eyes and short dirty blond hair named Seki Sukishi. To the left of Sakane was a medium-sized and a little muscular girl around 13 who Makoto was quite fond of. She had short straight green hair with dark green eyes her name was Kono Maru.

Putting on a Bright fake smile Makoto said "Hey, what's up guys?

"...Are you really leaving today?" asked Kono with a frown

"Yea.. my parents are coming to get me in couple minutes, " said Makoto with a sad smile

"...we'll miss you, bro," said Seki putting his arm around me

"I'll miss you guys too... try not to get into too much trouble without me," said Makoto jokingly

Sakane laughed "yeah right we should be saying that to you, we wouldn't want you getting sent back here again now would we"

They all shared a laugh as they had one last group hug. hearing the beep from a car they separated

"Well... I guess it's time for me to go" Makoto said with a sad smile but to them and smile from him made them feel a hundred times happier.

"Try not to forget about us shorty," said Sakane giving me a noogie

"Of course I won't, how could I ever forgot my best friends," said Makoto with a glistening smile

Turning around, Makoto started walking to the car but stopped walking when he heard Kono call out to him "Makoto wait!" Kono was running towards Makoto

After turning around Makoto, was met with a blushing Kono putting her lips together and pressing them onto Makoto's cheek swiftly.

Running away from Makoto, Kono shyly screamed. "Bye Makoto!"

Entering the car a surprised Mr. Naegi asked Makoto "So who was that? Your girlfriend?" Makoto Ignored him as he felt the spot where Kono had kissed him. He never had been kissed by a girl before, it felt alien to him, yet the thought that it was Kono made him feel a little warm inside. He quickly dismissed these thoughts though, he didn't need them he had to focus on his urges. Wanting to distract himself he began to read a book about Anatomy while they drove back to Tokyo.

* * *

2 years later, Tokyo, Japan 4 years before killing school life

Makoto's Urges have been getting stronger over the years, so he decided the best way to ease it. All he had to do was give in. Which leads him to where he is now wearing all black and a mask holding a bloody knife while standing in a room filled with plastic wrap and a dead body on the table.

He felt so... relaxed, at ease, like the time he killed that young boy. The blood was everywhere but not a single drop on him. He cut the finger of the body and carved an M into it. After he left his calling card he gathered the plastic wrap and the body and burned them. Then took the ashes scattered them in the river and washed every bit of his body, his clothes, and his knife.

This wasn't a random kill, of course, he was no serial killer. He got hired by the Yakuza, rich companies, like the Togami corporation, and sometimes by private groups like Fenrir. If he was going to calm his urges might as well make some money off it. He never killed the same way, always changed it up, he preferred to use close quarter weapons to see the blood, but sometimes he had to resort to sniping or bombing. There was one thing that always gave away who killed them though, there was always an M somewhere at the crime scene. he did this not because he takes pride in his kill, he just does this so no one can take the blame. He doesn't like killing, he likes the blood, it's the only way to calm the urges so he won't stop.

Makoto, still wearing all black and a mask walks into the Yakuza's main house to pick up his reward and his next hit. Once he reaches the gate he hits the buzzer on the intercom and a scruffy voice comes from the speaker.

"Your M right?" asked the voice

Makoto looks at the camera and nods

"Damn they weren't kidding when they said you were young, all right come in," said the voice as the gate opens

Makoto has a deal with all the groups he works with, they don't pry on who he is, he won't ask questions.

Makoto walks down the gravel path through a traditional Japanese garden and admires the beautiful scenery. Once he reaches the door of the Yakuza's bosses room he opens it and sits down at a table on a tatami mat, across from him is a tall and muscular man around 40 with dusty blond crew cut hair, freckles and gold eyes, wearing a black two-piece suit and a black fedora, his name Fukumoto Kuzuryu.

Sitting down next to him was his son a would be spitting image of his father clothes and everything if it wasn't for his what some would call "baby face" his name was Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu.

"Did you get it done, M?"

Makoto nodded

"Any complications?"

Makoto shook his head

"Good, here is your pay," said Mr. Kuzuryu as he slides a case of two hundred twenty-two thousand yen over to Makoto

Makoto Generously takes the money

"Your next hit is Wakaki Jou, He's from a rival gang the Karazuki. He's been giving us a lot of fucking trouble so make it slow!" said Mr. Kuzuryu while sliding over a folder to Makoto

Makoto opens up the folder and reads all about his next hit. Once he's done he nods in agreement to Mr. Kuzuryu, but before he could get up to leave Mr. Kuzuryu speaks out

"M, I got a question for you. Do you give a shit if I ask?" Mr. Kuzuryu asked

Makoto nodded in approval to ask

"How fuckin old are you? You look too young to be caught up in shit like this" Asked Mr. Kuzuryu

Makoto pandered for a second. This was breaking their agreement, but this must have been eating away at him if he was willing to break it. Pulling an out a pen and paper Makoto writes down his age in French so he can't track his handwriting, hands it over to Mr. Kuzuryu, and leaves

"hmm 15... what an interesting kid." Mr. Kuzuryu thought.

* * *

1 year later, Tokyo Japan 3 years before killing school life

Makoto is sitting at home watching the news while Mr. Naegi goes to pick Mrs. Naegi from work. The news is showing one of Makoto's latest hits. Lately, they have been calling Makoto Mr. M or Murdering Mystery. luckily, the police haven't caught on to him yet, but there was this one girl with lavender hair he had to shake off his trail recently. He guesses that means he's got to be more careful. while watching the news Makoto here's the home phone ring and goes to answer it.

"Hello Naegi residence," said Makoto

"Is this Makoto Naegi?" asked a woman on the other line

"Yes it is," said Makoto

"I'm sorry to inform you put your parents have been in a terrible car accident and are being treated at Metropolitan Hiroo Hospital-" said the woman

By the time Makoto heard this he rushed off to the hospital. It may not seem like it but Makoto loves his parents dearly since they have been all he's had since his sister died. The only reason he is cold to them is that he doesn't want them to get to close to him and see who he really is, but now the thought that they might be in danger, the wall he built up is beginning to crumble.

Entering the hospital Makoto ran straight to the receptionist

"Name please," said the receptionist

"Makoto Naegi I'm here for my parents Koide and Nonaka Naegi," said Makoto in a hurry

The receptionist types some things into the computer

"... oh dear.. head to floor two room twenty-six," said the receptionist

Makoto rushed up the stairs to the second floor and straight to room 26. what he saw in the room horrified him, laying on a hospital bed was his mother hooked up to a bunch of tubes with about seventy-five percent of her body covered up in bandages.

Noticing Makoto a doctor with dark purple hair and grey eyes in his 50s walked up to Makoto

"Are you Makoto Naegi?" asked the doctor

"yes I am... Are my parents going to be okay?"

"...I'm sorry to inform you but... your father died shortly after the crash and your mother... Is in pretty rough shape... We did all we could to help her... now we have to just hope she pulls through " said the doctor grimly

Makoto was devastated, not only did his father die, but his mother might not make it as well. He wishes he had a second chance with them to make up for all the time he was distant and cold. Sadly, Makoto knows that no matter how hard you wish for something it still won't come true so instead of grieving he had to focus on the now and spend time with his mother.

"Thank you, Dr-" Makoto glances at the doctor's name tag" Tsumiki. Could you give me and my mother some alone time?' asked Makoto

"Sure thing... take all the time you need," said Dr. Tsumiki

Once the doctor left, Makoto walked to his mother's side and sat down. Makoto holding his mother's hand couldn't hold it in anymore and started to cry softly into his mother's hand This was the first time he cried since Komaru died

.

"..Makoto..." the faint voice of Mrs. Naegi said

Makoto looked up and was met with the soft grey eyes of his mother "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I-I shouldn't have been so cold to you... I just didn't want you to find out who I really was... I didn't want you to hate me, I'm a terrible son... I bet you hate me" said Makoto has he continued to cry into his mother's hand

"I... could never hate you... you're my son I'll always love you, No matter what you do... I'll love you, no matter who you really are I'll love you... so don't apologize.. because you have done nothing wrong" said Makoto's mother in a weak voice holding firmly onto Makoto's hand,

Makoto said nothing as he continued to cry into his mother's hand

"Makoto... promise me one thing," said Makoto's mother in a voice getting weaker by the second

"Yes! anything!" cried out Makoto

"Please... Never give up don't stop moving forward... don't ever give up hope" said Makoto's mom had her eyes shut

As soon as she closed her eyes the heart monitor flatlined and doctors rushed into the room

"Mom!" Makoto cried out as he went to reach out to her only to be stopped as a doctor grabbed him

"I'm sorry but you need to leave," the doctor said as he began to drag out a crying Makoto while the other doctors tried to resuscitate Mrs. Naegi

* * *

30 minutes later

Makoto was sitting in the hall waiting for news on his mother. He, now getting his emotions together, has come to terms of his father's death and mothers current state was calm but also greatly depressed. He prepared himself for whatever news that they gave him but was still scared and sad about what might have happened to his mother.

While Makoto was pondering the state of his mother a doctor walked up to him holding a clipboard

"Mr. Naegi, I'm happy to tell you we were able to save your mother, but... she won't be able to wake up, she is in a coma, the damage down to her brain from the accident was too severe... it's even a miracle how she was able to even talk to you" said the doctor

"Will she ever wake up?"

"It's... possible, but very unlikely," said the doctor

"I see.. thank you."

after the doctor left Makoto sat in a chair next to his mother and held her hand

"I swear to you mom... I will keep that promise" thought Makoto as he laid his head on the bed and drifted off to a long overdue sleep.

* * *

1 year later. Tokyo, Japan 2 years before killing school life

A year has passed since Makoto's mother fell into a coma and she has yet to wake up. Makoto hasn't given up the hope of her waking up. every weekend he goes to visit her each time bringing a new vase of flowers.

Since then Makoto has kept his promise of moving forward. he goes to school, participates in clubs like kendo and the debate team. Hangs out with people, and is even on the student council. Still, these things are not only to keep his promise but to distract him from the urges.

Makoto still does private killing to keep a nice income, but mostly only to those who deserve his wrath,

But where he's at Now he can have a chance to move forward to a better life, a life where he doesn't need to kill.

Makoto stands in front of the Famous Hope's peak academy reading a letter he got a couple of days ago that says the following

"This year, we decided to accept one student chosen by lottery from among each and every one of the country's regular high school students."

"As a result, we invite you to attend our school as a person possessing "Super High-school Level Good Luck". Makoto knew in other words they wanted to give other normal people the hope that one day they could go to hope's peak by having a so-called "lucky student". Using this Makoto could have a fresh start.

Of course, Makoto did research on the other students going to the 78th class like their Names, Talents, appearance, family, and past. He wanted to be prepared for what his future held for him. there were some that where harder to research though.

Makoto looked up with determination at Hope's peak "this is the beginning of my fresh start... a one without blood" thought Makoto as he stepped on the campus

As soon as he fully stepped onto the campus everything started to spin and Makoto's vision went black.

* * *

That's it folks end of chapter 0

any type of feedback is greatly appreciated

Thanks for reading and see you next time;)


	2. Chapter 1

Urges chapter 1: Class Introductions (part 1)

Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa or it's characters

* * *

Makoto's Point Of View

When I awoke I noticed I was sitting at a desk with my head down in a classroom I've never seen before. As I tried to get up my body was hit with extreme weariness, so much so that I almost fell over. What could make me feel such an amount of Exhaustion? I must have been asleep for a long amount of time to feel this weak.

Looking up at the clock I saw that it was 8:10 am. Has an hour passed since I arrived at hope's peak and passed out? But why did I pass out in the first place? I made sure to get a lot of sleep the night before and I'm a relatively healthy person... The only explanation I could muster was that someone had drugged me or hit me hard enough to knock me out. More than likely I have been kidnapped. But why?

No... I shouldn't focus on the why I should focus on how to escape. I start to examine the room, The first thing I notice Is the window or what I should say is where the window should be instead there is a Iron plate bolted to the wall. Huh... they seem to be bolted on from the inside probably to keep something out. Maybe the cops? The next thing I notice is the big security camera. My kidnapper is probably watching me... which means escaping might be difficult. Lastly I find a poorly made pamphlet with equally poor writing probably to hide their true handwriting or... they think their being cute. The pamphlet read "A new semester has started! A revolutionary new world awaits you bastards Inside these school walls". Wait a minute! Did it say bastards!... does that mean it's not just me who was kidnapped... Hmm this makes things a lot more interesting.

Once my inspection of the classroom is finished I head out into the hallway. The first thing that sticks out to me Is the lack of activity... sadly meaning the other people who have been kidnapped aren't near me. the next thing I notice is that the hallway looks a lot like the pictures I've seen of Hope's Peak and not to mention the fact it has the Hope's Peak logo on one of the posters stapled to the wall... So I'm either actually In Hopes Peak or a really well made replica.. I think it would be a good idea to try and find the other captives, maybe they no more information on what's going on. I should start at the entrance hall.

walking through the halls the thought finally pops up in my head.. what if I'm overthinking this?... what if I really did just pass out and someone brought me to a classroom while they got help? But that just doesn't make sense why wouldn't they have brought me to the nurse, why is this place so secure, and that note why leave that. So no... something is definitely going on here and It isn't good.

* * *

3 Minutes Later

After walking for a couple minutes I reached the door to the entrance hall, but before opening it my eye catches something shine in the corner of the hall. picking it up I saw that it was a coin with a bear on it and the words Monokuma Medal engraved into it. Interesting, I wonder what this is for?. Also what's a monokuma? pocketing the coin I open the door to the entrance hall.

Once I opened the door I was met with 15 curios faces staring back at me. I recognized almost all them... They were all ultimate's... and also all my future classmates. Why were we taken? I could come up with many conclusions but there were two that made the most sense. we could have been taken hostage for money or whoever is doing this is getting paid to kill us, why? I don't know. Of course they could be doing this for a completely different reason and if that is true... I'll just have to play operations with whoever took us until they tell me.

Finally breaking the silence the one with spiky dreadlocks and three layers of shirts for some reason speaks up

"Are you... also a new student?"

Ignoring him I was going to get straight to the point. "so, are you guys..?

"Yeah. We're the new students who are supposed to start school at Hope's Peak Academy today." said a short girl with light brown hair completely getting what I was going to ask wrong and cutting me off

"With you there are 15 of us... I think we're all here, right?" said the Heavier one with black hair and a short pointed ahoge.

Thanks to this conversation I realized that most if not all of my other classmates/captives don't understand what's going on. So, to not freak them out, I decided It would be better to just stay quiet and play along.

"You have kept us waiting! Tardiness will not be tolerated! You must have known you must be here at eight! Being late on the first day of school is outrageous! I will report this to the school officials and ask for appropriate punishment..." Screamed a boy with short black spiky hair wearing a white uniform with a red armband that had the words public morals on it.

"What the hell are you saying? It's not like he had a choice, you know." said a girl with strawberry pink hair tied into two ponytails

"Hey, shouldn't we introduce ourselves properly?" said a girl with tan skin and brown hair

"Introductions? This ain't the fucking time for them!" said a muscular boy with weird brown corn like hair

"But, before we discuss the problem at hand, wouldn't it be best if we come to understand one another?

If we don't even know what to call each other, we won't be able to achieve much progress." said a girl in a very gothic attire.

"I agree..." I said. Obviously she was right. We should know each other before we try to figure out what's going on. though I already know about almost everybody here and their talents I don't want them to get an I don't care vibe from me and I wouldn't want them to think I'm stalker so I'll greet each one like I have never met them before.

The first person I decided to speak with was Kiyotaka Ishimaru the ultimate moral compass. He has short spiky black hair and very large eyebrows. He has intense red eyes. He seems to be quite muscular. He also is wearing a white uniform with five golden buttons, a red and gold medal on his chest, a red armband with the words "Public Morals", and knee-high black lace-up boots. Ishimaru is also seen as a true model student, always top of his class, doesn't have anything bad on his record, and also used to participate in his old schools disciplinary committee. Ishimaru's grandfather, who was dubbed the ultimate manager at Hope's Peak Academy, was the prime minister of Japan and successful businessman. Thanks to a scandal Ishimaru's grandfather was involved and his lack of hard work he was forced to resign from being prime minister which also later forced his business to collapse. This shamed the family name. I can only assume That Ishimaru's work harder and always follow the rules attitude came from this.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Kiyotaka Ishimaru!" exclaimed Ishimaru with a huge smile

Man this guy is really loud.

"Uhm.. Nice to meet you too I'm Makoto Naegi, this years ultimate lucky student" I said putting on the brightest and friendliest smile I could muster.

"Makoto Naegi! That's a truly magnificent name! You must thank your parents for naming you so splendidly! But, with such a name, I expect you to act accordingly and keep vigilant day and night! There is no greater accomplishment in life than pushing yourself to the limit, always! Isn't that so? That's all there is to it!" Said Ishimaru almost screaming.

He seems like a nice guy but all the screaming is going to get tiresome.

The next person I decided to great was Toko Fukawa the ultimate writing prodigy. She is wearing a Japanese school uniform with a longer skirt compared to those other girls wears. She is also wearing round glasses, and her dark purple hair is tied in two long braids. Her first literary debut was written when she was ten and was the talk of the nation, her best romance novel ,"Before the Sea's Scent Fades Away", also became a national phenomenon, and despite her age has won many literary awards.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Makoto Naegi, this years ultimate lucky student" I said

"Y...You'll probably forget it soon anyway, but...My name is Toko Fukawa." said Fukawa as she tried her best not to give me direct eye contact. I also noticed that sweat was starting to from on her brow.

"...W...What do you want? Why are you staring at my face? Stop it...D...Don't look at me like I'm some kind of a filthy thing!" said Fukawa as she began to hug her self while staring at me with eyes full of suspicion.

"Huh? why would I ever think of you as filthy?" I asked confused. Looking at her I couldn't find anything filthy or disgusting about her. At worst the only thing remotely gross about her was her slightly greasy hair. I can assume that she's not only socially awkward but lacks self-esteem and suffers from paranoia.

"It's no use trying to trick me! I know what you're thinking... I know what you're dying to say...

You're thinking how you've never seen such a fatty in your life, aren't you...? Laughing behind my back...? Asked Fukawa as her eyes burned with suspicion.

"such thoughts haven't even crossed my mind! Why would I think your fat, you seem quite slim to me." I said. Where ever did she ever get the idea that she was fat from? She looked like she was quite even in weight.

"D...Don't try to lie me! I...I know for sure that your lying... I..If you aren't lying why would you even look at me...It's fine though I'm used to it..."said Fukawa

She might get on my nerves in the future... but I'll have to live with it till we find a way to escape.

After talking to Fukawa I turned around to introduce myself to the next person but ran into someone, Leon Kuwata the ultimate baseball star. Leon has dyed orange spiked hair, a goatee, and blue eyes. He is wearing a white jacket, a white shirt with a red grunge skull design, dark blue jeans, and has several piercings. He looks nothing like what you'd picture the ultimate baseball star looking like. Although he is the ultimate baseball star he has never gone to one practice. I find it quite irritating that he is the best baseball player In the nation but doesn't ever practice. What cruel reality gives such a slacker the ability to be something great without any work required?... It doesn't matter to much though.. I can't change reality.

"sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you" I said putting on a apologetic smile while scratching the back of my head.

"It's fine, names Leon Kuwata nice to meet you" said Kuwata

"It's nice to meet you to, I'm Makoto Naegi, this years ultimate lucky student!...Do you mind if I ask you something?" I said

"Sure go ahead, Just make it quick I got other people I need to introduce myself to ya know." Said Kuwata glancing at the blue haired girl.

'Well... Not to be rude.. But I was just wondering why your appearance looks nothing like what most would think the ultimate baseball star would look like?" I asked

"well you see, I don't like baseball at all. I've never went to practice even once."Kuwata said

I must admit that's quite surprising, an ultimate not liking their own talent. why would somebody hate the one thing that their the best at? shouldn't he relish in his talent?

"I decided to make joining this school an excuse to quit baseball! I have my own dreams, y'know!" said Kuwata

"Your own dreams?" I asked. What other dreams could make him quite his talent

"I'm going to be a musician! You can tell I have that rock star quality, right?" Kuwata said

Now that he mentioned it his attire did match that of a rock stars and he does seem to have the passion you would need to succeed

"I'm a vocalist, though. Now all I need are guys to play the instruments and someone to write the songs. I'll be unstoppable!" Exclaimed Kuwata

Once I was done talking to Kuwata I went on to the next person, Hifumi Yamada, the Ultimate Dojin Author. Hifumi is an overweight teen with black hair, a short pointed ahoge, and black thick-rimmed glasses. He is wearing a white button-down shirt, an orange tie with a double-headed blue arrow on it with the smaller arrowhead pointing upwards and the larger arrowhead pointing downwards, a pair of dark gray trousers, over his shirt is a light grey, unbuttoned cardigan, and on his back is an orange backpack. what I found out about him is that as a child he was very weary of woman even the ones being kind to him, started writing and drawing fanfiction because of an anime called Demon Angel Pretty Pudgy Princess, and surprisingly was able to sell over 10,000 copies of one of his fan comics during a faire. What I also found is that he has a older sister who also makes manga named Fujiko Yamada.

"Hi I'm Makoto Naegi, this years ultimate lucky student! Nice to meet you" I said with a bright smile

"Ah! Mr. Naegi, It's very nice to meet you to I'm Hifumi Yamada" said Hifumi. "Are you one with the ways of 2D relationships, Mr. Naegi?"

"Um.. well I'm not to familiar with 2D" I said sheepishly

"Oh... well it is in that field that I became known as the "Ultimate Dojin Author". Hifumi chuckled and then said. "It's already a legendary story, I once sold ten thousand copies of my work at a culture festival even though a bunch idiot classmates who can't understand what genius is thought I'd spoil the festival. I sure showed them!"

I must admit ten thousand copies of some fanfiction sold at a school festival is a very high accomplishment, but what else could expect from the Ultimate Doujin Author. He didn't get his title for nothing.

"Let's forget about those idiots, though. I'm just like Van Gogh, a genius unappreciated in his lifetime.

I am a warrior, fighting day and night to rid this world of preconceived ideas about doujin works...

Mr. Naegi, I'm sure you too will come to see the light just by looking at my work and the deep theme behind everything I write..." said Hifumi 

The deep meaning behind everything he writes? I've read many books that have deep themes like The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald and The Fault in Our Stars by John Green, but I can't think of any deep theme behind Hifumi's writings. Isn't it all fanfiction? Most probably its something very aberrant and perverted.

"what's the deep meaning behind you're writings?" I asked

"The benefits of being young and healthy... if you know what I mean." said Hifumi with a sly smirk

I know exactly what he means and it only proves my hypothesis correct. Thankfully though I found out a couple things from this. One-he's perverted, two-he takes great pride in his work, and three-he likes to ramble.

Next up on my meet and greet list is Aoi Asahina the Ultimate Swimming Pro. She has tanned skin, blue eyes, a rather curvaceous body, and brown hair in a ponytail. She's wearing athletic shorts and a red track suit jacket over a white shirt. Asahina has broken many swimming records since elementary school, has been know to be very fond of donuts, and was even recently chosen to be a representative for Japan at the Olympics. I don't know much else about her but based on some of the swimming matches I've watched her compete in she seems to be a very friendly, but a tiny bit of an airhead.

"G'd morning! I'm Aoi Asahina! Nice t'meet you!" said Asahina with a friendly smile

"Nice to meet you to, I'm Makoto Naegi this years Ultimate Lucky Student." I said with a bright smile. I'm really getting tired of all this smiling. If this keeps up my mouth my get permanently stuck into this smile.

"Makoto... Naegi. Makoto... Naegi." Asahina whispered as she seemed to be writing my name with her finger into the palm of her 's probably trying to make sure she doesn't forget my name.

"If you want to remember my first name it, Makoto, it means sincerity or truth and my last name, Naegi, means seedling so...maybe truth seedling will help you remember" I said. You know it's kind of ironic really my name means sincerity or truth but I mostly deceive or lie.

"Hmm... yea that might work, but just in case I'm going to continue writing your name" said Asahina

Hey, what characters do you spell "Naegi" with? asked Asahina

"N-A-E-G-I" I said. I don't know why she was writing my name down earlier without even knowing how to spell it, but as this conversation conformed, she is indeed an airhead.

"Thanks! I promise I won't forget your name later!" said Asahina "But anyway, really nice meeting you!" said Asahina with a friendly smile. she seems to have a great amount of energy.

"Yeah. It was nice meeting you to" I said as I went of for the next person.

walking to the next person I could make out it was Chihiro Fujisaki, the Ultimate Programmer. She has a doll-like appearance with short, light brown, layered hair and hazel colored eyes. What she is wearing is a winter school uniform set, featuring a long-sleeved dark green jacket, a white shirt, suspenders, a box-pleated brown mid-thigh length brown skirt, and knee-high black socks. I couldn't find much about her, but the most I could find is that her father, Taichi Fujisaki, is also a very talented programmer and she is know to be very timid earning her the nickname "Timid Little Bunny". Though now getting a good look at her something seems off, I just can't figure it out what it is. Maybe with a little more investigating I could find out but now really isn't the time.

"How do you do? My name is Chihiro Fujisaki." said Chihiro with a nervous smile "I'm not really good at self introductions...But nice to meet you!"

A chuckled and then said with a friendly smile "It's nice to meet you. My names Makoto Naegi this years Ultimate Lucky student"

"Eh? I'm probably just imagining things, but did you ever attend Chuoku Tokiwa Elementary School?" asked Chihiro.

As soon as I heard this my blood ran cold. Chuoke Tokiwa... My old elementary school. The school where I achieved my very first kill. She couldn't have gone there too? could she? Alright. Alright. I have to act fast I can't make her suspicious of me.

"No I think you have me confused with someone else. I went to Taimei Elementary School but, I did compete against Chuoke Tokiwa's kendo team maybe you saw me their." I replied calmly and with a "sincere" smile.

"Ah, I see. Sorry..." said a remorseful Chihiro.

"You really don't have to apologize, it's a common mistake it happens to a lot of people" I said trying to cheer her up. It's not that I'm hell bent on making these people happy but it's always nice to be on people's good side it makes people less suspicious of you

"Y...yeah." said Chihiro feeling a little better now.

Still this is problematic, there are two possibilities here which are she could have went to my school or she might have read an article about what happened. I can't have her remembering what I've done. Nonetheless I'll have to stay on her good side, if it comes down to it I might have to alter memory I found out that I might be possible by reading this one book on the Human brain it said by altering brain cells in the cerebral cortex one can change memories or make new ones, and if it come down to it I'll have to take other measures, hopefully not drastic ones.

"Hey...I'm really sorry..." said a apologetic Chihiro.

"Why are you apologizing again? You haven't done a thing."

"It's just that you look a little... displeased. You're not angry with me, are you?" asked a worried Chihiro.

I chuckled and the said with a bright smile "No I'm not angry with you. You've been nothing but kind. I was just thinking".

"Eh, thinking?"

"Yep, just thinking. I'm not displeased with you at all" I said as I Reassuringly patted her shoulder.

"Oh, thank god! I thought you didn't like me. I'm so relieved." said a happy Chihiro.

She is indeed very timid and has little to no self esteem but overall seems very gentle and kind.

After I was done with Chihiro I went on to the next person, Mondo Owada the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader. He is tall and muscular, has a very manly and rough facial structure, a dark-brown punch perm, slightly tanned skin ,and a deep-ridged black eye line circling his small purple eyes which gives him an intimidating appearance. he is wearing a school uniform which reflects that of a typical Japanese biker gang member , comprising of a black overcoat adorned with the symbol of The Crazy Diamonds along with Japanese text and dragon symbol motifs colored orange, worn open over a white A-shirt. He wears baggy black pants held up by a belt. Mondo joined the Crazy Diamond's because of his brother, Daiya Owada, who later died in a motorcycle accident sadly I don't know the full story on what happened. After his brothers death he became the leader of the Crazy Diamonds. Honestly I don't understand how someone gets into Hope's Peak by being the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader or the Ultimate Yakuza. Maybe the board ran out of people to except into the school or maybe it's just the fact they might play big roles in the future, I don't know, but either way I'm not Headmaster, part of the board, or the school council so my opinion doesn't really matter.

"My name is Mondo Oowada. Nice to meet you." said Oowada getting straight to the point and giving off a "I don't really care" vibe.

"I'm Makoto Naegi this years Ultimate lucky student, it's nice to meet you to" I said with a friendly smile

"Sure." Oowada said plainly. I should probably get on his good side he seems like he could be a very fierce enemy. luckily for me I came prepared.

"what do you ride?" I asked.

"... a Kawasaki W800" said Oowada a little curios of where this was leading.

"Ah! The W800! doesn't it have an air-cooled, parallel-twin, four-stroke engine, with shaft and bevel gear driven overhead cam. Oh and doesn't it have a 5-speed, chain drive transmission. Its very much a great improvement from the W650" I said with a smile. Of course one my distractions for my Urges included lots of mechanical readings which did come in handy when hot wiring a car to get away from the lavender haired girl some years back.

"You like motorcycles! you ride?" asked a very curious and excited Oowada.

"I love motorcycles! sadly I can't ride I don't currently have enough money to afford one at the moment." I said which is a complete lie. personally motorcycles make feel too open to attacks and can reveal who I am when trying to escape a rough situation I also have enough money to afford about half a dozen motorcycles.

"Aw man that's some shit! let's talk about it later though, I still got to meet the rest of the class"

"Alright, talk to later " I said as I walked to the next person. That went better than expected. I guess I shouldn't have to worry about him for a little bit but I'll still have to watch what I say around him.

The next person I went to greet was, Junko Enoshima the Ultimate Fashionista. She has a tall, hourglass figure, light blue eyes, and long, thick, strawberry blonde hair tied in two pigtails. She is wearing a black cardigan over a white dress shirt with both left open to the third button to expose the top of her black-and-red bra, a long tie loosely dangling around her neck, a red mini skirt and mid-sized black boots with platform heels and red laces, long fake red nails, a white bunny hair clip, and a large red and white bow. I couldn't find much about her past which makes is more difficult to get on her good side.

"Yoohoo! My name's Junko Enoshima! Great to meet you!" said Enoshima with a sharp grin

something seems off she looks a little different. her Grin is much too sharp, she has freckles, and her eyes are more squinted and lack the bright blue that make them stand out.

"You look a little different in person" I stated.

"Huh? Are you talking about my magazine cover shots?" asked Enoshima "Isn't it natural? They were modified by the editors, of course!" said Enoshima

"...?" that seems possible, but it just doesn't fit. she has been seen in person many times and has appeared on shows and the live news. I doubt producers would be willing to photoshop her in an entire show, it's not possible to be photoshopped on live T.V., and if she didn't look like her cover shots people on the internet would state this or show photographic proof but I haven't seen any of that on the internet. So either she's trying to pull a fast one on me or I'm overthinking this. I'll have to look into this later I don't have the time to do it now.

"Photoshopped you say?" I asked skeptically

"yea, You never heard of Image editing?" asked Enoshima.

"Yea I have, I was just a little surprised"

"Hey, don't be so surprised, everyone is doing it. It's not like they had to do heavy modification in my case..." said Enoshima

"well... photoshopped or not you still look great" I said

A surprised Enoshima blushed but quickly bounced back which is exactly what I was looking for

"I know right! I think they should just take pictures of me naturally" said a proud Enoshima

Any normal model wouldn't even blush or be surprised, their used to to those types of comments, but she showed a reaction that isn't typical for models. This only furthers my suspicion, I'll have to keep my on her.

Well Junko makes eight only seven people left. Let's get this over with.

* * *

Author's Notes

1) I would like to thank everyone for the feedback and compliments on my first chapter. :)

2) I would also like to say ANY type of feedback is greatly appreciated negative, positive, Informative, and any Ideas you would like to throw at me.

3) I am very sorry that this took so long I've been busy with school work and sports so I decided I would split up the Class Introduction chapter into two parts so I can get something out to guys and gals reading Urges.

4) I would also like to apologize for the grammar in my first chapter I will be going back and fixing it up.

Finally

Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 2

Urges Chapter 2: Class Introductions (part 2)

Disclaimer I do not own Danganronpa or its characters

* * *

Makoto's Point Of View

Six more to go. Honestly I'm already regretting wanting to go to Hope's Peak. Not only did it lead to me getting kidnapped but it left me with these ultimate's. It's not that I don't like them I barely even know them.. Its just I prefer not to be stuck In this situation while having to keep up the good guy appearance. though what else am I to do. I'll just have to keep it up till I know the full extent of what's going on.

Number nine on my meet and greet list is Sayaka Maizono the Ultimate Pop Sensation. She has long, dark blue hair, which is held in place by several hair clips, and Her eyes are dark blue. She is wearing eyeliner and blush, probably to help keep her pop star appearance, a traditional Japanese school uniform comprising of a long sleeved white shirt with a blue sailor collar and a pink bow, a blue tartan skirt, black thigh-high socks and brown, buckled shoes, and Her school crest which is visible on her undershirt and on her sleeve. Sayaka is the leader of an idol group consisting of four other girls but she is notably the most popular of the five. Sayaka lived only with her father as her mother passed away when she was young. She has appeared frequently on TV and magazines and has a many assortment of fans both male and female. Though she may seem to be the definition of perfection I've read that she has done some questionable things to get to her current position but it seems it's been glossed over because if any one would try and expose those questionable things lots of her fans would call them lies and most likely seek vengeance on who ever said them. I actually, back in middle school, was going to go to the same school as her but my parents heard most of the kids from my old elementary school were going to attend there so they sent me to a neighboring school.

"I'm Sayaka Maizono, pleased to meet you" said Sayaka with a bright smile.

"Nice to meet you Sayaka-san, I'm Makoto Naegi, this years ultimate lucky student" I said with a duping bright smile.

Sayaka's introduction was bright and seemed natural. What else would you expect from the Ultimate Pop Sensation she has probably mastered how to make herself seem perfectly happy and preppie. She most likely never reveals her true emotions.

"I am truly happy" said Sayaka with another almost glimmering smile

What? How did she know what I was thinking?

"How did you...?"

"I can read minds." sayaka stated plainly

"..." I find that highly unlikely

Sayaka laughed and the said "it's a joke. I just have good intuitions."

Hmm... She's a lot sharper than she looks, It's probably because she has to judge the mood of the crowd. I'll have to put up a stronger front for her.

Next up was Sakura Ogami the Ultimate Martial Artist. She has long white hair, reddened-dark skin, very pale blue eyes, and a scar across her face. She is wearing Her school uniform which consists of a white shirt a, blue sailor collar, a short blue skirt, and a red tie. The sleeves on the uniform are torn off to make room for her muscular upper arms. She wears bandages wrapped around her calves and forearms. Sakura's family has maintained their dojo for over three centuries. Sakura is the only female born in the clan in her generation which probably made her want to prove she was more worthy than the males of her generation. She was eve able to beat her father in a grappling match at the age of Fourteen. It has been known the only person she has ever lost to is Kenshiro, the current strongest human alive. Sadly for Sakura she is often mistaken for a male and has been given the nickname "Ogre". Surprisingly though I found a picture of her when she was younger in a autobiography about her, she was what many would call extremely Beautiful.

"I'm Sakura Oogami." said Sakura

"Nice to meet you Sakura, I'm Makoto Naegi this years Ultimate Lucky Student." I bowed to show respect

looking at her I could tell she was extremely stronger than me and probably much more talented in hand to hand combat. Which means if me and her ever got into a deadly fight.. I'd have to play dirty. Hopefully it doesn't come down to that and to make sure it doesn't I'll have to get on her good side.

"You." said sakura in an almost a commanding tone which kind of reminded me of the academy.

"yes?" I asked calmly

Instead of answering she started to feel almost every muscle in my body with a slightly surprised face

"What are you doing..?" I asked

"You seem to be quite muscular despite your petite form. You would be an excellent practice partner." stated Sakura. "Are you familiar with Martial Arts?" asked Sakura. This is the perfect way to get on her good side and luckily for me I have studied many martial art techniques.

"Actually I am a little familiar with Many forms of Martial Arts for self defense purposes."

"Hmm... which ones are you more familiar with?" asked Sakura

"I am mostly familiar with Judo, Jujitsu, and Kendo ,but I know bits of others like Aikido and Kyudo. Sadly though I have been unable to perform a Tomoe Nage Judo throw, maybe you could assist me sometime." I said

"Certainly" said Sakura

Perfect. Not only did I already get on her good side and create one less possible enemy, I'll also be able to improve my martial arts.

Okay.. Four more to go. The next person was Byakuya Togami the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy. He has short blond hair, blue eyes, is wearing white framed glasses, and has a tall slim figure. He is wearing a black suit, a white shirt underneath, and a green criss-cross tie. He is the heir of the Togami Corporation where my mom used to work. Despite being the youngest he was able beat his other 14 half brothers and sisters to become the successor of the corporation. Togami has already had many management positions in the company and has been enrolled in many exclusive schools. Many articles have stated he is very arrogant and sees himself more superior than others and a lot of fangirls have also claimed he is very attractive. I'll have to watch what I say around him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Makoto Naegi this years Ultimate Lucky Student" I said

"I'm Byakuya Togami." said Togami with no emotion and his arms still crossed. maybe I should talk about something fitting for the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy.

"I heard that the Togami corporation put a small investment into an oil refinery in Kashima, others would think that's quite foolish but clearly they haven't done their research as a local ships has discovered small Abiogenic oil source under the water. If its a large amount of oil, I could suspect around a 12 billion yen profit in 7 years which is around 1.7 billion yen a year. Although if no oil is found the corporation will only be losing a small amount of money which around 67 million yen. I'm actually quite surprised that the corporation acted on this so swiftly. I suspected it would take at least a year for them to even think about it." I said

"Hmf...I agree.. It's only because of my impute that they were able to achieve such and outcome." said Togami proudly

"I had a feeling you had something to do with that conclusion. You truly deserve your title" I said to stroke his ego

"Indeed. I am truly more deserving than filthy commoners like you" said Togami but surprisingly with much less malice in his voice towards me. I can only guess that's a good sign, but man he really gave me a headache.

Yasuhiro Hagakure the Ultimate Clairvoyant was next. He has dark brown extravagant hairstyle, spiky and large dreadlocks. He is wearing three layers of shirts, the top one being an old green uniform jacket, the second one being a white rough shirt,his third layer is a small yellow short sleeve shirt, a brown haramaki, and he uses a yellow rope as his belt. Yasuhiro has thirty percent success rate with his fortunes which for fortune tellers is actually quite good. Yasuhiro lives with his mother and has repeated middle school three times which would currently make him twenty. I overheard from someone In the Yakuza mention something about Yasuhiro and Kuzuryu Clan. I can only guess that he either is apart of the Yakuza, In debt to them, or is targeted for assassination. Luckily for Yasuhiro if he did have a hit on him I wasn't assigned to complete it.

"yo what's up, names Makoto Naegi this years Ultimate Lucky Student" I said

"M'name is Yasuhiro Hagakure. Let's take it easy, right?" said Yasuhiro in a laid back tone

I chuckled and said "right"

"I've seen it. I could see it. I'm saying I could really see it, 'right?" said Yasuhiro

"See what?" I asked

"A man on a bloody moon" said Yasuhiro

A bloody moon?

Yasuhiro laughed and said "Just kidding, 'right?...Anyway, let's go for a drink sometime. I'll tell you all

about Lemurian culture, 'right? said Yasuhiro

"sorry I don't drink I'm a minor" I said

"Oh... The when you're old enough 'right?" asked Yasuhiro

"Sure, only when I'm old enough" I said with a smile

Next up is Celestia Ludenberg the Ultimate Gambler. She has black hair in two large twin-drill pigtails however these seem to look like clip-ons, has red eyes and gold circular earrings which have an image depicting the cross engraved into them with a red gem placed in the center if each, and black nail polish. she is wearing a gothic outfit, consisting of a white blouse with a Peter-Pan collar, a black jacket that includes white ribbon lacing down the sleeves, fastened by a simple white ribbon across her chest to reveal her red tie and the waist of her skirt, knee-high stockings trimmed in ladder lace, and red mary janes with a thick heel held on her feet by three grey buckles. I didn't find much about her I only found out she is known as the queen of lies.

"Delighted to meet you. My name is Celestia Ludenberg." said Celestia

Celestia is clearly Japanese so that clearly isn't her name but if she is going to go by that I won't ask about it I'll merely Investigate it later. I should probably be more formal around her.

"My name is Makoto Naegi this years Ultimate Lucky Student Its a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Mrs. Ludenberg

"You may call me Celes if you like." said Celestia

"Do you speak any German perhaps" I asked

"Eigentlich habe ich meine Mutter ist Teil einer deutschen Familie von Musikern" (Actually I do my mother is part of a German family of musicians) said Celestia in almost perfect German.

She is certainly the queen of lies.

"Interessant, ich weiß auch, ein wenig Deutsch" (Interesting, I also know a little German) I said in almost perfect German.

Hopefully her Knowing I know German might make me on her good side.

Finally I had one more left. I was finally about to be done pretending to be happy and care about these people. As I got a look of the last person my blood ran cold. She has purple eyes and a pale complexion, and lavender hair going down and with a braid on the side, tied with a black ribbon. She is wearing a dark purple collared jacket over a white blouse and brown tie, along with a black short skirt, heeled knee-high boots, and black gloves. I know nothing about her except that she is the closest person to ever catch me.

* * *

flashback

Makoto's Point of View

June 10th, Three Years Before Killing School Life 9 P.M

This makes it my fourth kill of the month, Lately I have been getting many request to off people. Maybe it's because of my increasing fame and 100% kill rate.

Putting my Silenced pistol in my holster I walked over to wear I shot the man, pulled out a paint brush, and dipped the paint brush into the mans dark warm liquid pouring out of the bullets entrance wound, once it had enough blood I painted an M on a nearby wall. It was Beautiful, the blood slowly dripped down from the painted M and created the most wonderful masterpiece.

I wasn't done yet though, I still had to get rid of the body. I picked up the body and dumped it into a empty dumpster, pulled out some gas, and poured it all over the body. once I had enough gas on the body I lit a match, tossed it in, and closed the dumpster lid.

After waiting for two hours I opened up the lid and was met with smoke and a pile of ash. sweeping up the ashes I proceeded to put them into a bag. Once all the ashes where in a bag I pulled out a picture of my now deceased target and taped it onto the wall under the Marvelous bloody M.

The last and final thing to do was to spread the ashes in the ocean. As I walked to the beach using back allies I felt someone trailing me. It's probably some thief thinking he can rob me. Turning around to confront who was following me I was met with a lavender haired girl wearing some type of badge.

"Mr. M" said the girl as she slowly made her way over to me

"..." How did she track me? where did I mess up? This isn't good... I have to escape. luckily for me I still have my mask and hood on so if I do make it out of this my identity won't be blown.

As I was to busy thinking the girl got only inches away from me as she pulled out handcuffs. Reacting fast I grabbed her wrist and kicked her in the hip which let out a popping sound. I was going to pull out my pistol but it seemed to have fly out of its holster when I kicked her.

She cried out in pain and using this I ran. while running I was surprised to see her running after me despite me probably dislocating her hip. I had to think fast what could I do to get away.

Looking for something to aid me in my escape I saw man waiting to cross a busy street. I don't want to but it was the most effective option I could think of. As I reached the man I threw him in front of a car and ran to the other side of the street. On the other side I looked back to see a car pile up and the mans bloody arm under the cars. Thanks to this that girl wont be able to follow me.

As I got home I took a shower and started to think of know ways to better hide my tracks.

* * *

Present Time

Makoto's Point of View

This is not good she could possibly figure me out. I really hate this woman. I'll have to put up a bigger front now. I don't want to be to much on her good side and her find out more about me and I don't want her to be suspicious of me if I ignored her either so I'm just going to greet her normally.

"Nice to meet you I'm Makoto Naegi this years Ultimate Lucky Student" I said

"..."

"..." she said nothing as she stared me down. Did she recognize me? That's Impossible I had my face covered In are first encounter. Still I have to break this never ending silence.

"What would your name be?" I asked

"My name is... Kyouko Kirigiri..." said Kirigiri. wait... Isn't the headmaster of Hopes Peak Academy surname Kirigiri. It's possible the two are related

"If you don't mind me asking, what talent do you possess that has gained you entry into Hope Peak?" I asked

"And why... do I have to tell you that?" asked Kirigiri. Though Kirigiri wears an iron mask I was able to see that she might not even know the answer to my question. Nonetheless I only wanted to confirm my suspicions. I hypothesize kirigiri is the Ultimate Law Enforcement or Ultimate Detective based on are past encounter.

"You don't have to tell me. I would just like to get to know my classmates a little better" I said.

"If I don't have to, I think I won't." said Kirigiri.

I'll have to keep away from her but not to much since I don't want make myself seem suspicions to her. She might be my biggest threat in the school so far other than our kidnaper.

"We should get back to the problem at hand. Now is not the time to go around smiling and making friends." said Togami

Finally someone is getting to the point. Though I think I'll stay out of the discussion, this is the perfect chance to weed out the competent and the incompetent.

"Er... I came here and suddenly fell asleep and it looks like we're all in the same boat..." said Sayaka.

"The strangest thing isn't the collective fainting, though. Did you all see the windows in the classrooms and corridors?" Asked Ishimaru "Everything is boarded up with steel plates. What is that supposed to mean!?" exclaimed Ishimaru

"Also, where did my luggage disappear to? I can't find my cell phone, too..." said Junko

"my PDA is also gone..." said Chihiro

"Weirdest of all is this very entrance hall! It looks like the entrance is blocked by this strange steel bulkhead...I don't think it was around when I entered the school." said Ishimaru

It certainly wasn't here when I entered. This only proves this isn't the same day we arrived since it would have took a little while to bolt up the school and set up this bulkhead. Unless... This is merely a replica of the school.

"What is going on here?!" screamed Ishimaru

"Maybe... we got mixed up in some kind of criminal activity?" said Junko with a frightened look on her face.

"Like... a kidnapping? You're sayin' we've all been dragged away from the academy and taken somewhere?" Said Leon

Thank goodness they all don't seem to be that incompetent. Maybe we can actually get somewhere

"Hey, don't be so grim, 'right? This is probably just some kind of orientation the school is making us go through. I think I'll just go ahead and take a quick nap until it's all over." Said Yasuhiro

What? Is he really this dense? what else could you expect from someone who was held back three times. At least none of the others will go along with this folly.

"...that's probably it. It's just a plan to surprise us as we start school, isn't it?" said Chihiro

"Is that all this is? In that case, can I also take a little nap? I didn't get much sleep last night, actually. I'm feeling a bit drowsy... her somehow learn more about me." said Leon

You have to be kidding me. Just when I thought they weren't thickheaded.

Ding Dong Ding Dong

A bell rang Interrupting the discussion as the monitor on the wall flickered to life showing a static image and the outline of someone, most likely our kidnapper.

"Mike test, mike test! This is an announcement! Is this thing on? They can hear me, right? Ehh... in any case..." said the voice from the monitor. The voice of our possible kidnapper sound light and easy going, like their wasn't a care in the world. This possibly means help may not be on its way soon and out kidnapper is merely having fun with us before he either ransoms or kills us.

"Ehh... All new students. We want to start this year's entrance ceremony, so please gather at the gymnasium as soon as possible.

"And with that, I welcome you all!" said the voice

This person is like a cat playing with its food before they eats it. Though I guess for some.. you have to have a little fun before you get the job done. I personally just like to get it done and over as quickly and smoothly as possible.

"I'm going on ahead." Said Togami as he walked to the gym before anyone could get a word out.

"H...hey, wait! Why are you leaving so quickly?" said Junko to Togami who simply just ignored her.

"A ceremony. I see, it's like that... That was just part of our entrance ceremony, 'right? They're so funny! Seriously, so funny!"

So, I'm going too. Can't wait to find out what they come up with next..." Said Yasuhiro

You have to be kidding me. How dense is he?

"And just when I thought I was going to get a nap... Seriously." Said Leon as he started walking to the Gym

"Hey, wait, let's go together!" Said Chihiro said as she walked after Leon followed by Celestia and Toko

"That announcement just now, it was weirdly scary, wasn't it?" Said Junko

"We can't expect to escape danger just by staying here, though. Besides, aren't you intrigued? Don't you want to know what's happening to us right now?" Said Kirigiri

"If we do not go forth we shall never know. Therefore, we must go." Said Sakura

I stayed thinking in the entrance hall as I watched the others leave. This is a truly riveting situation. well while I'm here I might as well take a look around. Besides It's not like I have to go right away.

The first thing I noticed was of course the giant vault door. Knocking on it I could tell it is extremely thick and most likely made of either Titanium or Tungsten. A small 1000 amp electrical panel and control panel is located on the middle of the door, but the control panel seems nonfunctional. The doors probably open remotely or by a control station located somewhere else. If I had the right tools I could rewire the control panel, but even If I had the tools I would most likely wouldn't have enough time to rewire it and escape this is because of the second thing I noticed which were the Two giant security cameras each with four 7.62mm gun barrels. Escaping might be much more difficult now. While looking around I found 2 more of those Monokuma coins. 

just before leaving I spotted, out of the corner of my eye, a table with a box on it. Once I approached the box I saw that it read "dead students ID's".

Dead student ID's? what could that mean? Are these "students" us? If So it's likely they are going to kill us. But... why have this out...ER! I can't think of the reason! I'll just have to find out later. I guess I should head for the Gym now

* * *

5 Minutes Later

Makoto's Point of View

I was now standing in front of the entrance of the Gym. Still I wanted to do a little exploring before I walked in. The only thing that really peaked my curiosity was the display case. Inside was a variety of different trophies and awards. This is a school for Ultimate's so of course there were a many number of awards.

One that peaked my interest though was the one with a gold coated kendo sword and plaque with a name I'm a little familiar with, Peko Pekoyama the Ultimate Swordsman. The first time I met her was when I was getting my next hit for the Yakuza. Fukumoto Kuzuryu, his son Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, his son's bodyguard Peko Pekoyama, and I were alone In a room together as I was given the details on my next target. Peko was watching me like puma ready to pounce on its prey. I thought it was quite ironic though. Because the next day me and her would be competing in a match.

* * *

Flashback

Makoto's Point of View

October 12th, 4 Years Before Killing School Life 3:40 PM

Today was the day that my high school will be versing Shiranui High School in a Kendo match. The rules for this match were simple get stricken and you lose. I watched as my fellow kendo club members fought the opposing school till it was my turn. I'm currently the best member in the club so I was paired against the best member in Shiranui's club, Peko Pekoyama.

As the final match before mine was about to come to a conclusion I equipped my gear and started to stretch.

"Superstar! good luck, fight with all your might!" said Suou Chikao, a member on my schools kendo club.

"And just because she's a Girl, don't try to go soft on her. Us girls are fierce" said Sasori Yoko, also a member on my schools kendo team.

"Don't worry guys, I'll try my best" I said with a big goofy smile

As I said that the final match before mine ended and it was now my turn. Grabbing my Shinai (kendo sword) I walked onto the mat and got into my stance. After getting in my stance Peko proceeded to do the same.

Both of us were staring at each other with determination waiting for the whistle to blow

*whooooooooooooooooo* (I don't know how to make whistle sound effects in writing form XD)

Once the whistle was blown we both went straight to action.

Peko went straight to offence and delivered a quick downward strike aimed at the left side of my head. Reacting fast I ducked, shifted to the left, and attempted a horizontal slash to her abdomen. Peko recovering swiftly pointed her shania downward and blocked the attack then proceeded to toss my sword upwords.

We both backed away and got back into our stance, neither of us have barely broken a sweat.

Feeling that it's my turn to go on the offensive I close the distance between us, lower my level, and send a vertical slash towards her right wrist. Almost unseeable with the human eye Peko downwardly blocks my strike and sends a vertical slash towards my head.

Barely missing the blow, I arch my back under the swing and we both go back into a stance while circling each other. Peko Is quite the tough opponent. If given even a little leeway she can create devastating outcome.

Almost at the same time Peko and I attack and clash shinais. Neither of us being pushed back stare at each other with determination looking for a way to successfully deliver a strike. Possibly seeing a way to win I leap back and making her stumble as I horizontally swing my shiniai towards the back of her head.

As my shiniai is about to make contact Peko, without even looking and with one hand, blocks the strike with her shiniai and gets back into a perfect stance

Both of us ,now starting to sweat a good amount, go in for another strike accept this time Peko ducks under and slashes at my Knees.

Huh!?

The strike being to low to block and to fast to shift out of the way I swiftly and jump over the attack, but to my disappointment she makes contact with the heel of my left foot.

Shit!

*whoooooooooooo*

At the sound Peko and I get on are respected sides and bow. At least this lose gives me an excuse to distract myself a little more.

Once all the matches where done I headed to the locker room and changed. After changing I leave the locker room and head for the exit.

Before I made it out I was stopped by Peko Pekoyama.

"That was a excellent match. If you could I would like to train together sometime?" Said Peko In a serious tone

"Of course, I would be delighted to" I said with a friendly smile

* * *

Present Time

Makoto's Point of View

I never did train with or try to make contact Peko since then. It would have been to risky since she works for the yakuza and besides I really could have cared less if I ever saw her again, people are quite annoying, and I'd rather not have had to deal with another person I had to be careful around.

Next to the sword I found another Monokuma coin and put it in my pocket with the rest.

Finished looking around the room I opened the door to the Gym.

* * *

Authors Notes

1) Thanks for reading:)

2) please Leave any type of feedback

3) Thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter, It's my motivation to keep on writing


	4. Chapter 3

Urges Chapter 3: Headmaster's Havoc

Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa or its characters

* * *

Makoto's Point of View

Opening the gym door I walk inside. Once inside the gym I notice the gym looks like a normal gym except for the fact it's a little bigger and more expensive looking. The gym had high quality SignaFlex flooring, perfectly painted white walls, two Hercules basketball hoops, LED gym lights, and two Hi-Tec multi purpose wall mounted scoreboards positioned on opposite sides of the gym. It was truly a gym fit for Hope's Peak. in the middle of the gym was a stage with two red curtains and a podium set up in the middle. In front and facing the stage was sixteen red folding chairs and red carpet.

With the stage, chairs, and carpet it certainly looked like a entrance ceremony for coming students. Our kidnapper really seems to want have some fun before he attempts takes our lives. So far I could hypothesize that are kidnapper might be mildly psychopathic and sadistic. If true this combination could quite dangerous considering are kidnapper seems to be intelligent.

Looking around I notice all the other students are also here but most seem too engrossed in their conversations to even notice I entered the room, except for Kirigiri, Togami, and Fukawa because, being some of the most antisocial people here, were not engaged in any of the conversations.

Feeling like there was nothing else of interest I sit down in one of the folding chairs. Though as I was going to plop me feet up onto another chair I noticed Ishimaru giving me the stink eye so, to not cause an unneeded scene, I put my feet back on the floor and wait.

About twenty seconds later the voice of are kidnapper speaks out "Is everyone here!? Well then, I think it's time to begin!"

Out of nowhere a figure leaps out from the stage's floor and lands behind the podium.

W-What!? T-this is are kidnapper?

The figure was a bear with his whole face and body are divided by the center into two parts. Its right side is white and has the classic expression of teddy bear While its left side is black, has a red horizontal stripe for an eye and an evil smile. The appearance of the bear kind of reminds me of the Yin-Yang symbol which depicts the balance of good and evil.

Still, this is impossible. No way is this stuffed bear are kidnapper, it can't be real, it has to be some kind of projection or automation. The real kidnapper has to be somewhere else. A teddy bear being sentient and kidnapping us is just...just...too ludicrous! I can't believe it.

"Eh...? A teddy bear...?" said a shocked Chihiro.

"I'm not a teddy bear! I'm Monokuma and your headmaster!" Said Monokuma. Headmaster? What is that supposed to mean?

"That toy just talked!" exclaimed Hifumi fearfully.

"Calm down! It probably has some kind of speaker" Said Ishimaru.

"Didn't you not hear what I said? I'm not a toy, I'm Monokuma, your headmaster!" Exclaimed Monokuma as he angrily flared his hands in the air frantically.

"Uwaaaa! It moved!" once again exclaimed Hifumi fearfully.

"Just calm down already, There's someone moving it by remote control.." said Oowada

Don't make it sound like I'm some kind of a controlled children toys. I have one of the most hi-tec control systems in the world, so I can't bear letting you say such dream-destroying hurtful things! Said Monokuma

A bear pun... Really? Are kidnapper is very strange.

"A bear pun? How overused and unimaginative". Said an annoyed Celestia

"Let's begin the proceedings, shall we?...Stand! Bow! Good morning, you bastards!" Said Monokuma

"Good morning!" Exclaimed Ishimaru as he bowed.

Are you kidding? did he really just comply with Monokuma without a seconds thought. how naïve

"You didn't have to reply you fucking idiot" said Oowada.

"Swearing in school is unacceptable! I'll have to write you down for such words!" said Ishimaru

"I can use any fucking word I want, I don't have to listen to a sissy like-"

"Shut it!" screamed Monokuma once again waving his arms angrily interrupting Owada.

"I'd like to begin an opening ceremony. Without! being interrupted" said Monokuma.

"To start, I have a short statement regarding you bastards' school life from this moment on...

You all are certainly geniuses filled with overflowing talent. You bring hope to the world!

In order to preserve and guard that hope...You will live a communal lifestyle entirely inside this school's walls from now on! I hope everyone respects each other and keeps order!"

Huh?

"Also regarding the extent of this communal lifestyle...It's going to be forever! In other words, you are going to live here your entire lives!"

Forever? there has to be some motive do this, but I seriously can't understand any motivation to do such a thing.

"Live here forever!?" Asked a worried Leon

'Don't worry to much. We have plenty of budget, so you won't be lacking anything"

"T...that's not why we're worried...!" said Sayaka

"It's just a joke, right? you have to be kidding" said Junko

"I never lie! I have great pride in that!" said Monokuma

"Ah, I should also let you know, you will be completely shut out from the outside world!

So you shouldn't be worried anymore about what's going on outside. Said Monokuma

"Shut out...? So those steel plates are meant to keep us in."

not only are those steel plates meant to keep us in its also meant keep something out, most likely the police. But still, by my estimate, the police using some well placed C-4 explosives can easily get inside the school. So either the police don't know where we are or are kidnapper is using us as leverage. Still I'm confused, why is our kidnapper doing this. like I thought before they could have been hired and is doing this for fun, but most Hitmen don't like to wait too long, they could have a personal vendetta against the school and they could be taking it out on us, or another possibility is our kidnapper is just a pure psychopath. No matter what though, I'm getting out of here.

"That's right, no matter how much you scream No help is coming, so you should just make the most out of your life inside the school!"

"it's nothing but a huge joke, right?" Said Leon

"Y...you fucker... don't overdo it... if the joke doesn't stop right now, I will..." Said Oowada cracking his fists

How dense can they be?

"You keep calling it a joke or a lie. It seems you're still very much doubting me." said Monokuma

"I will let you confirm for yourselves whether my words are true or not. When you do that, you'll understand I never lie"

"Spending the rest of our lives in this school... Is just a little troubling for us" Said Celestia

"Didn't you all come to this school on your own volition? Don't go on saying you want to go back in the middle of the opening ceremony... But it's not impossible. There is a way to get out of here..."

"T...there is?" Asked a hopeful Fukawa

"I've made a special rule for people who want to leave the school! It's a rule called graduation! As students of this academy, you're obliged to live your communal lifestyle… But in case someone breaks the order, that person alone can leave the school grounds. That is the rule called graduation!"

Breaking the order of a communal lifestyle? This could be a mix of many things, but considering our situation breaking the order is going to be something morally difficult or outright punishing.

"What exactly do you mean by "breaking order"? asked Togami with a scowl

"Upupu... that is... killing another person."

Murder... I should have guessed. Our kidnapper surely is sadistic and a psychopath. It doesn't bother me much, the world is full of them. Still my Urges make me want to watch our kidnapper drown in their own blood, it's not out of anger, It's just.. I feel I need to. Its eating away at me.

"K...kill!?" Asked Leon

"Beating, stabbing, clubbing, beheading, burning, suffocating, strangling, slaughtering, raping... The method doesn't matter. Only a student who kills someone can leave." said Monokuma smugly "Upupu... My chest is just beating with excitement".

"Kill each other? What the...?" said Junko.

"If you need a dictionary I have one right here." said Monokuma pulling out a dictionary from thin air

"We understand the meaning of the word! What we want to know is why it's necessary...!?" said Aoi.

"That's right! Stop pranking us!" said Hifumi

Idiot

"Pranks?" asked a confused Monokuma.

"You keep saying prank, You are really a bunch of thick-headed people. Don't you get it? From now on this school is your home and your life."

"How long are you going to keep this up?" said Yasuhiro

"He's not kidding" I said I couldn't take the thick headedness anymore "This is real so let's stop denying the truth and-" before I could finish Oowada rushed past me and pushed Yasuhiro out of his way. 

"I've had it. Get the fuck out of my way..." said Oowada. "You fucker, the time for Jokes is fucking over!" screamed Owada with vigor.

"Jokes..? Are you talking about your biking ability?" said Monokuma smugly.

Oowada screamed out, leaped, and grabbed Monokuma by its face.

"I got you, you fucker! I don't care if you're remote controlled or a stuffed toy... I'm going to break you in two" said a confident Owada.

"Violence towards the headmaster is against the rules!" said Monokuma.

"Shut up! Let us out of here this instant! If you don't, I will...!" said Oowada before being cut of by beeping coming from none other than Monokuma.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Beeping?

"Don't go silent now...!?" said Oowada

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

Beeping in a automation can only mean one thing, self destruction! deciding the best course of action I move as far away from Oowada as possible. If it explodes and kills him that's one less person to worry about and maybe it could take others such as Kirigiri. It's not that I want them all dead. no.. I just don't want them to cause future problems for me. If they live great... If not.. then that's less on my plate to worry about.

"And stop that fucking noise! Say something!" said Owada

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

"It's dangerous! Toss it!" exclaimed Kirigiri

"Eh...?" said Oowada confused

"Just do it!"

Complying with Kirigiri, Owada throws Monokuma high and away. after a few seconds in the air, Monokuma explodes.

"What...this isn't funny... that thing exploded..." said freaked out Owada

"But since it exploded that stuffed toy is gone now..." said a relieved Chihiro

I doubt that

"I'm not a toy I'm Monokuma!"

"Aaa! Another one jumped out!" said Leon

"You really tried to kill me you fucker!" said Owada

"Of course I tried to kill you. We can't have anyone breaking the rules, can we? I'll give you a warning for now though. Bad children who break the rules will be punished, and not with just a spanking! Also Monokumas are constructed at a special place inside this very school. In addition, there are security cameras installed in every room of this school. So don't go and break the rules now"

To have their own factory in the school they must have been planning this for awhile.

"To start you all off I'm giving you all a little present...Ta Da! An electronic I.D card!" said Monokuma tossing everyone their own I.D card

"The Electronic Student ID card is very important. When you first turn it on please confirm your own real name is displayed on the screen. Feeling a little generous I gave it many uses besides simple identification, You will find a full list of the school rules in it to, so please read them carefully! Rules are what bind us together as a society. Without rules, how can mankind live peacefully?" Explained Monokuma

"With that our school's opening ceremony is complete! Please enjoy our school life! See you later!" said Monokuma disappearing under the stage.

"H...hey, everyone... How would you define what happened here now?" asked a freaked out Ishimaru

"I have absolutely no idea what's going on here..." said an equally freaked out Leon

"L...l...live here forever? K...kill...? What the hell...? What's going on!?" Said Fukawa who looked like she was going o have a panic attack

"Everyone, keep calm. For the time being, let's go once more over what we know.

According to what this Monobear said, we are presented we two options.

The first, live a peaceful communal life inside this school with no time limit.

And the second..." said Kirigiri

"Kill someone..." I contemplated

"K...killing... there's no way..."

"To be suddenly abducted and locked down in a place that looks like a school...

And on top of that, to be told to kill each other...what the hell's up with that?!"

"It's all a lie! Such foolish talk can't possibly be true...!"

"The only problem here is...if there's someone among us who takes it seriously." Said Togami

That is indeed a problem and a big one at that. Who ever our kidnapper is expects us to kill each other for freedom, which is a valid reason, but I doubt this is the only motivation he will throw at us. Others

will most likely be motivations involving greed, human connection, revenge, secrets, and basic human needs. I can fully conclude our kidnapper, or who I'll call Monokuma for now, is fully confident murders will occur based on the box I found labeled dead student I.D's. This could also mean he expects us to do something with these I.D's. but what? I can't perfectly paint a full picture of the situation now, but with possibly more information from Monokuma and some investigating I can fully comprehend what kind of situation we are all in. So far though, it seems dire.

Nonetheless I'll have to try to prevent these murders from occurring, they could possibly hinder my progress in escaping. I could kill someone successfully, but I promised myself that I was done shedding blood, no matter how hard my urges compel me to, I won't give in for the hope of my future... The future my mother so badly wants for me... Although if it comes to the point where escaping seems impossible. Then I'll have no other option other than to kill or I'll have no future at all.

Being overly deep in thought, I haven't noticed the heavy silent atmosphere devouring my fellow captives and the gym holding us. Almost everyone looked like they have been hit with a truck full of despair, anxiety, and confusion.

"So, what do you think we should do now? We can't stand here forever" Said Kirigiri, one of the only people seemingly unaffected by what Monokuma has said

"You're right. In times such as this, one must continue moving forward!How could I forget I'll never forgive myself! someone smack me " said Ishimaru disappointed in himself.

"All you do is talk, just do it yourself." said Oowada

"what exactly is our are we to do in our quest...?" Asked Hifumi

"Are you an dumb? We should find a way out of course!" said an annoyed Leon.

"We should find whoever is controlling that stuffed toy and give him a good beating to" said Junko

"Monokuma mentioned some rules, and it's probably best to check them before doing anything...: said Chihiro

every one simultaneously pulled out their I.D and began looking over the rules

Once I turned on the Electronic Student ID Card, my name floated up on the screen. Once it got to the home page I saw a variety of icons labeled as music, movies, books, rules, camera, settings, clock, notes, calculator, and etc. The I'D kind of resembled a smartphone. Pressing the rules icon a list of rules appeared on screen.

Rule 1 Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.

Rule 2 "Nighttime" is from 10pm to 7am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.

Rule 3 Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.

Rule 4 With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.

Rule 5 Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.

Rule 6 Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.

Rule 7 Additional school regulations may be added if necessary.

All these rules are interesting but the one that really catches my attention is rule six. What does it mean by "blackened"? Perhaps it calling a person who kills another the blackened. But then there's the "unless they are discovered part". Does Monokuma expect us to find the blackened? that would also explain the box labelled dead student I.D's.

.

I'm starting to understand what's going on here. So far this whole situation seems like some type of game for Monokuma to enjoy. Monokuma's going to make us kill each other for freedom, but not all willy-nilly. Rule six explains that he wants us to do it discreetly, creating an atmosphere full of despair and paranoia. I can only suspect that if we don't find the blackened then we'll be punished while the blackened escapes... This is truly more annoying than before and my urges aren't making it any better.

Taking my eyes of the screen I start looking around at my fellow captives/classmates, everyone has a glum expression on their face.

"Do they really fuckin think they can control us this way?" said Oowada angrily.

"How about you try going around ignoring them? I'd really like to know what happens when someone breaks them" said Celestia.

"Well... seeing what happened when Owada basically violated the fifth rule. I'm guessing that also implies to the other rules to" I said

"Death" said Leon miserably

"There's no fucking way I'm dying in this place! I have a promise to keep" said Oowada

"For now let's agree to follow the rules" said Sayaka

"With that said what do you think the sixth rule means?" Asked Oogami

"A-are you talking about the s-second part, about "not letting any other student know"?" Asked Fukawa

"The sixth rule means the only way of escape is to kill another person, but not get found out. So basically he wants us to discreetly murder and cover it up... It's probably some kind of game to them, a sick and twisted one" I said putting on a pained expression, but it truly didn't bother too much, it just slightly annoyed me.

"W...why?" asked Aoi

"You don't have to worry about it. You're all a bunch of Incompetent plebeians so don't ask needless questions, just follow the rules" Said Togami basically looking down on us, which, for some unknown reason, made Fukawa blush.

"let's just drop all this foolish talk about killing! We all know the rules now, so let's go and search the school!" said Ishimaru.

"Alright let's go exploring!" said Leon.

Just before everyone was going to leave Togami spoke up

"...I'm going alone."

"Huh? Why?" asked a confused and annoyed Junko

"I'm sure there's at least one of you who's already scheming about killing someone..." Stated Togami

"You can't say that!" said Sayaka

"You can't be certain I'm wrong, can you. I'll let the rest of you do as you please." said Togami as he started to walk away

"You bastard... you think we'll just let you do whatever you want?" said Owada standing jumping in front of Togami.

"Get out of my way, plankton." Togami

"Ahhh!? What do you mean by that!?" screamed an offended Oowada

"A single plankton drifting in the ocean. It doesn't matter what you do, yours is a tiny existence that has no effect on the vast sea around you."

"Do you want me to kill you?!" exclaimed Owada angrily

Seeing what was about to happen, I decided to intervene. If this got out of control it could lead to future complications. I'd rather not group conflict when trying to find a way out of here.

"Listen this isn't the time to fight" I said stepping in between the two

"I'm going to teach that kid a lesson. Are you going to stop me!?" Said Owada even more angrily

"That's not what I mean, what I'm saying is-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Screamed Owada as he throws a punch at me

Owada is strong...That's a fact, so I can't just tank the hit and I don't want to raise to many questions

by countering his punch. With a fearful expression, I fall backwards and grab his arm pulling him down with me. Before we hit the ground I shift my hips and pull his arm under me so I land more softly and make him land face first. Once we land I hear thump as his face smacks on the floor of the gym.

Anyone watching would think I simply fell out of fear of Owada and grabbed onto his punch to stop myself from falling, but that wasn't the case

Once I hear Oowada grunting I put on my nice guy act

"Ahh! I'm sorry, are you alright!" I said as I shook Oowada in a panic "I-I didn't mean to! you scared me and I fell.. N-not wanting to fall I grabbed onto the closest thing, I'm so sorry" 

Oowada now recovering from the fall sat up and looked at me

"I-I'm truly very sorry" I said with watery eyes

"..."

"It's fine... I kind of deserved it" said Oowada

Standing up I extend my arm to help Oowada up. accepting my help Oowada grabs onto my hand and I pull him up to his feet.

After a second of silence while both me and Oowada check for injuries Togami speaks up "...I'll be leaving now" Before anyone can argue with him he leaves the gym.

"I guess that's are cue to leave, we should probably split of into groups" said Aoi

"I would like to go alone" said Kirigiri

"As would I! I have to see if the school grounds are up to code!" exclaimed Ishimaru

"Same goes for me to" I said. I really didn't want to get distracted by anything while I doing my investigation.

"I-I guess it's fine since Togami is going alone" said Aoi

"So let's split of Ingroups and find a way out of here!" Said Leon

* * *

Makoto's Point of View

Three Minutes later: 8:40 a.m.

Once exiting the gym the first thing I notice is the shutter gate to my right blocking the entrance to the second floor. I begin looking around the shutter gate for a switch, but no dice. possibly there is a way out of the building on the second floor.

Taking a Left from the gym I find a male and woman's bathroom. Entering the Male bathroom I notice it's like any other bathroom. Still I inspect every single nook and cranny, but come out empty handed.

Done with the males bathroom I look around and then enter the woman's bathroom. It may seem weird or perverted but I'm not leaving anything to chance..

Just like the males bathroom it had nothing of interest. Leaving the bathroom I was about to continue down the hallway but was stopped by Monokuma

"Ohhh~ Makoto~ I didn't know you were so perverted" Said Monokuma as his face got all red and he started sweating... somehow "I guess that's to be expected of a young lustful boy such as-"

before he could finish I began to walk to my next destination

"Hey where are you going! I'm bear-ly done talking" said Monokuma

* * *

So far I have searched the Infirmary, AV Room, and the Floor 1 Classrooms.

The infirmary didn't have anything special. It was like your average infirmary, but it was a lot more advanced, what else would you expect out of Hope's Peak. I did find two monokuma coins though. The Av room was locked and the Floor 1 classrooms didn't hold any clues.

The next place I decided to investigate was the school store. Inside was a room full of a variety of Items. But the thing that really caught my attention was a little prize machine. The prize machine was split black and white, had a picture of Monokuma on it, and the label Monomono.

Pulling out one of the monokuma coins I've collected I tried putting it into the machine. It worked. After waiting a second my prize popped out. Opening the container to see what I got I was met with a... Rose whip? really? How disappointing?

Well that's enough getting distracted. I think Ishimaru wanted us to meet in the cafeteria a couple of minutes ago but I don't really have time for that. I have other stuff I need to do...

* * *

Author's Notes

1) I'm sorry for yet again coming out with the next chapter so late. I'm still very busy with school and sports, but thankfully I was able to get one done during Christmas break

2) I would also like to apologize for the chapter being shorter than most, I'll try to keep with my 5,000 words a chapter

3) Again Any feedback is appreciative :)

4) Thanks all of you who gave wonderful ideas for me to work with in the comments

Finally

(:Thanks for reading:)


	5. Chapter 4

Urges Chapter 4: Friendly Faces

Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa or its characters

* * *

Makoto's Point of View

7:10pm

I don't really have time, or rather I don't really feel like listening to my fellow captives try to comprehend our situation right now. My time would be better spent resting and brainstorming without anyone bothering me. Besides I really can't handle anymore social interaction right now. The rest most likely didn't make any real discoveries anyway.

If I remember correctly there was a sign near the classroom I woke up in with the words despair hotel written on it. Most likely it's the dormitory so it'll probably have a place for me to rest alone at, but I'll have to sneak past the cafeteria.

Peeking through dormitory entrance I find no one outside the cafeteria and hastily walk past into what looks like dorm hallway. looking around the hallway I noticed the second door on the right hand side has a plaque with what looks like pixel art of my face on it.

Walking up to the door I find that there is a key in the lock. The key has my name on the keychain so this probably is my living quarters and I could only assume the others also have their own assigned dorm room. Before opening the door I feel someone staring at me. Turning towards the cafeteria, where I felt the stare coming from, I am met with an empty hallway and an eerie silence.

Sighing I turn back towards my door, unlock the door, and walk into my room. My room is very plain looking. The only thing that really stood out is the surveillance camera and plated windows. Though I think I should still look around a bit.

Inside the room I can see some pretty mundane things like a notebook and a adhesive roll brush. But opening up one of the draws I find a tool set, which can be very useful for breaking and entering, but can be a problem to since everyone else probably got one to.

As I was finishing my exploration of my room I notice a note posted on my wall which says the following

An Announcement from Headmaster Monokuma

There is an anti-picking mechanism installed in the room's locks.

Duplicating the keys is difficult, so make sure you don't lose yours.

There is a shower installed in every room. Please note that during Night Time no water comes out.

Additionally, only the shower rooms in girls' rooms can be locked.

Finally, I have prepared a small present for you.

In girls' rooms, you'll find a sewing kit,

And in the boys', a manly tool set.

You'll find a handy map of a human's vital parts attached to the sewing kit, so all you girls can use the needles for full effect.

As for the boys, you'll find a blow to the head with a hammer can be very effective.

Don't think! Feel! Let's enjoy!

This actually gives me some peace of mind knowing that no one can break into my room since the dorm room doors can't be picked or taken off. That tool set though is probably to break into the bathroom or, as Monokuma said, for a weapon.

Done searching my room I start walking over to, what I could only assume to be, my bathroom door. Once at the door I try and open and find it locked. Maybe I need my key? Pulling out my key I insert it in the key hole and twist. It doesn't budge.

Why is my bathroom door locked? Before I can continue to fiddle with the locked door I am interrupted by a loud noise.

*knock*knock*

Realizing someone was knocking on my door, I walk over to my door and open it.

"Naegi! You missed the designated meeting! This is unacceptable! Being one of my fellow classmates I can't let this behavior stand! I'll have to right you up for such misconduct!" exclaimed Ishimaru.

"Ah, really! I-I'm sorry!" I said with an apologetic expression "It's just, with what that bear thing said, I-I haven't been feeling to well and decide to nap a little... I'm truly sorry I made you all worry..." I look at Ishimaru with pitiful eyes, which have gotten me out of many situations at the academy and in grade school.

Ishimaru sighed then said " I let it slide this time... But next time I won't be so easy on you! Any other transgressions will be appropriately punished!

"I-I understand."

"Now Naegi! Kirigiri has found floor plans for the first floor! In order everyone to be on the same page you are required to take a picture of the plans!" said Ishimaru pulling out the floor plans.

"Alright" I said. I take out my Electronic student ID card and take a picture of the plans.

"Also, As group, we decided to not to go out at night. This is a rule now! Violation of the rule is unacceptable!" said Ishimaru.

That is stupid. Who says this rule will stop anyone from going out at night if it's not one of the ones Monokuma as given us. Although it might give some of the less intelligent people some piece of mind.

"Alright, I won't go out at night"

"In conclusion, during the meeting Monokuma Informed us that only the girls bathroom doors lock! Which is very problematic! Such inconvenience violates are privacy!"

Huh? Why is my door locked then? Last time I checked I'm not a girl

"That's all for now! Good night naegi and Remember to act accordingly from now on!"

"Goodnight Ishimaru" I said as I close the door

He is quite aggravating. Although I must admit he is very passionate about being a role model student. Still I wish he had the common sense to know that now is not the time for such passion

Taking out my ID I look at the floor plans. They looked like the normal hope's peak floor plans but with some modifications. Did I underestimate them? Surely not... The only reason they gathered such information is because of Kirigiri.

It could be beneficial for me to stick with her and leach of information... But such actions could lead to my true self to be revealed so I wont get too close to Kirigiri.

Walking over to my bathroom do I started inspecting it. Maybe it's stuck? In an attempt to open the door I put my I push on the bottom of the door and twist the knob. Nothing happens. Not giving up I push on the top of the door while I twist the handle. It opens.

As I'm about to enter the bathroom a annoying and familiar voice stops me

"Naegi! This is very bad I wanted to be the one to inform you about you door.. This makes me beary sad"

"What do you want, Monokuma" I said with my normal voice, a voice with no fake emotion behind it. I don't have to fake myself around our kidnapper

"Ahhh! Whats with such cold words! Are you possibly feeling so much despair you've given up!"

"No I haven't and I don't plan to. You're just so pathetic that you're not worth my effort" I said with blank stare. Even though my words are hateful, there is no emotion in my voice.

"PuPuPuPuPuPu! We'll see about that.." Said Monokuma as he disappeared

What a pain

*sigh*

I think I,m going to go to bed early. I'll need plenty rest for tomorrow.

* * *

Junko's Point of View

8:00 pm

Inside the Monokuma Control Room

That was strange.

Something was off about Naegi. He seems different from the usual happy and kind Naegi, which in my opinion made him very boring. He didn't even have much reaction to my entrance into his room.

Did I erase to much of his memory? No I couldn't have, I perfected Yasuke's research.

"Could it be despair? Naegi... Despairing... Would be just.. Magnificent! To see his face fall from that disgusting hopeful smile to a completely destroyed and dreadful face of fear! Just gets me hot and bothered! Oh yes, it would be so despair inducing!" I exclaimed with so much lust I began to hyperventilate.

Getting over it quickly I come back to reality.

Now that I think back on it Naegi's attitude always seemed off, at least at the beginning of our first year at Hope's Peak. When ever he smiled it would make everyone light up with joy, but there was always that feeling, like you shouldn't believe it, that smile... Like everyone else I ignored that feeling. Now seeing him like this has made the question pop up in my mind.

Is this the true Naegi?

"PuPuPuPuPuPu". If it's true it would make things a lot more interesting. I can't wait to see how Naegi fairs in his killing school life. "PuPuPuPuPuPuPuPu!PUPUPUPUPUPUPU!"

* * *

Makoto's Point of View

7:00am

"Good morning, you bastards! It's 7 in the morning! Time to wake up! Let's all strive to do our best today!" said Monokuma on the monitor.

Hearing His voice instantly wakes me up. How couldn't it? It was full of such annoying carefreeness.

Getting out of bed I grab some cloths, a towel, and head to the shower. While taking a shower I think upon yesterdays events. It almost felt like a dream but I know it wasn't. It was reality... Still I won't give up, I have to escape without shedding blood... If possible.

Feeling a sharp pain in my head, Images pass through my brain. All of my past murders, I can't help but smile, Each one was beautiful in its one way from the way they died to the way their blood splattered and painted the objects around them.

I need it.. I need it... I need it. I need it I need it! I need it! I need it! I need it! I need it! I need it! I NEED IT! I NEED IT! I NEED IT I NEED IT I NEED IT I NEED IT I NEED IT!

I snap back into reality once I realize I just punched the wall. My hand was bruised badly and my finger was popped out of place.

Grabbing my finger I pop it back into place. It was painful, but I've done it before so naturally it went smoothly.

I guess I'm still note in control of my urges. I'll have to be extra careful now. I don't want to get violent with anyone here. For the promise I've made to myself, to never again shed blood... All for the future my mother wants for me. I can't give in…

Done with my shower I put on my cloths on and leave my room.

As I walk down the hall towards the cafeteria I walk past Sayaka leaving her dorm. I'm not going to engage in a conversation with her. I have to find a way out.

"Oh wait! Naegi!" said Sayaka trying to catch up to me

"Huh? Oh good morning Sayaka" I said with a cheery smile as I stop and turn towards Sayaka.

"Good morning!" Said Sayaka with a radiant smile. "Do you wanted to go to the cafeteria with me?" Asked Sayaka.

"Sure" Since that was where I was going to begin with, I agreed

Sayaka and I walk to the cafeteria in silence, a silence I greatly welcomed.

* * *

Makoto's Point of View

7:30am

Entering the cafeteria I see it is empty. I guess Sayaka and I are the only ones up.

"Hey Sayaka, do you want something for breakfast?" I asked since I was making my own food I might as well make some for Sayaka and gain some brownie points.

"You know how to cook Naegi?" Asked Sayaka.

"Yea, My friend back in elementary was in the cooking club and somehow coerced me into joining to. Since then cooking as been kind of a secret passion of mine"

Of course that's a lie. The real reason I knew how the cook was because after the accident I lived on my own. Living alone I had to learn how to properly take care of myself. Cooking also was a good distraction against my urges so I read a lot of cook books which contributed to my cooking ability.

"Do you know how to cook?" I asked

"I do! I may not look it, but my cooking is pretty good!"

"Really? What's your specialty?"

"Chili oil." Said Sayaka seriously

What a poor joke.

I chuckled and then asked "Are you sure you know how to cook?"

Sayaka laughed "No, I'm actually not that great at it... But I've been studying up with all the cooking shows I've been offered to be a guest on"

"If you want I could help you out with your cooking" I suggested.

"That would be wonderful! Thank you!" said Sayaka with an absolutely stunning smile. A smile I had to commend. It is a smile that could fill any heart with nothing but warmth. Sadly, for me, It didn't spark any type of particular feeling in my heart. I just felt completely indifferent. Romance to me seems like a waste of time. Love is just a chemical reaction that can be easily explained with the three major factors in love sex drive, attachment, and partner preference while the primary neurochemicals that govern these drives are testosterone, estrogen, dopamine, oxytocin, and vasopressin. All of these neurochemicals could easily tweaked with modern science. Love isn't some mystical and magical force inside us, it's just basic chemistry found in our brain with no real contribute to our survival... It's useless.

Besides who would love the true me.

"Uhhh... Maybe we should do it after we escape" Suggested Sayaka

"It's a promise" I said as I flash an bright smile.

Done talking with Sayaka I walk into the kitchen to begin preparing the food.

The kitchen is fairly Advanced the appliances seem to be some of the newest models to reach the market, the cooking utensils where what one would consider professional quality, everything was perfectly clean, and there is an plurality of food, spices, and condiments.

First thing first, What to cook?

Sayaka, being an Idol, most likely likes to eat healthy and light to keep her figure. If I can make something appealing to her I could possibly get on her good side, learn more about her, and use that information against her down the line if she ever becomes a problem.

Hmm... Perhaps I should make a Smoked Salmon Breakfast Casserole.

A Smoked Salmon Breakfast Casserole Actually is perfect. Since overall it only contains 330 calories, which is below the 350-500 calorie per breakfast recommendation, contains a low amount of fat, and has good amount of protein, she should find no problem eating this.

Gathering all the ingredients, washing my hands, and putting on my apron I get to work

To start of I Preheat the oven to 350°F. Then I Place the eggs, egg whites, milk, cottage cheese, chives, mustard, and pepper in a large bowl, whisk to combine, and then set it aside. Thirdly I heat oil in a 10-inch oven-safe skillet over medium, add potatoes, stir to coat, and arrange in a single layer. Fourthly I cover the skillet and cook the potatoes until they are almost tender, stirring occasionally. Fifthly I uncover the skillet, add leeks and shallot, cook it while stirring occasionally until it's soft. Then I scatter salmon evenly over the potatoes in the pan, pour egg mixture over the salmon and the potatoes, and sprinkle goat cheese evenly over top. Finally I bake at 350°F until egg mixture is set then I Garnish with dill.

The whole process took me thirty minutes. Usually it would have taken an average chef about Forty-five minutes to cook the dish, but with all cultivating I put into cooking I would call myself a very good cook. Still I'm no where near on par with professional chef or the ultimate cook.

Walking out of the kitchen with the Casserole I notice some of my other fellow captives have joined Sayaka and I in the cafeteria. The first two I see are Asahina and Ogami who are sitting at the same table Sayaka is and conversing with one another, to the left of them and to the right of Sayaka is Ishimaru who is silently listening to Ashina's and Oogami conversation, across from him is Chihiro who is nervously looking around the room like someone or something is going to attack him, at a separate table is Togami who is trying to ignore Fukawa who is sitting in front of him and just staring, like Togami is a piece of steak and she hasn't eaten anything in years, she possibly has some weird fascination or crush on Togmai, it almost makes me feel bad for him, and finally is Kirigiri who now just walked in.

Taking the Casserole to Sayaka I sit down across from her and slide it over.

"Ah! Thanks Makoto" said Sayaka in a sing song voice

"No problem Sayaka, It was my pleasure"

"Um... But Makoto is it-" Began Sayaka

"Don't worry, It's perfectly healthy" I said cutting her off

Picking up my fork I go to did into my casserole

"Um... You know to cook.. Naegi" Said Chihiro in a demure voice, interrupting me from starting on my food.

"Yea, I used to be apart of the cooking club"

"Ah... Did you like it?" Chihiro asked, still as shy as ever.

"Cooking club? I Did enjoy it. It was enjoyable and gave me something to do on the weekends"

"Oh wow! That was amazing!" Said Sayaka with a voice full of pleasure

Looking in Sayaka's direction I'm surprised to see the Casserole was completely gone. How'd she eat it so fast?

"Really? Thanks"

"If all your food is like this you could own your own restaurant" said Sayaka with admiration

"Your over exaggerating. It wasn't that good" I said with a modest smile as I scratch my head as a sign of embarrassment.

"No really Naegi! It's amazing" said Sayaka then she turns towards the other people at the table and says "You guys have to try Naegi's food!"

"Luckily for us there's some left" Said Asahina

Before I could protest Asahina swipes my plate of Casserole and I can only stare in distaste as Asahina, Oogami, Ishimaru, and Chihiro, who was more reluctant than the others but gave in anyway, share my food between one another.

I hate people with all their flippant and irrelevant actions. All I wanted to do was eat my food in peace…

"Your right Sayaka, It's great" Said Asahina with a big smile

"It was very delicious" Said Oogami Seriously

"Indeed! What a wonderful dish Naegi! To be able to cook such a dish is truly commendable"

"Y-Yea.. Naegi is a very good cook" said Chihiro so low that I was barely able to hear her .

"I'm glad you all liked it" I said with a warm smile, but in reality, I'm a little upset. I never let someone take something that I consider mine.

I really think I need to get out of here before I fall out of character

"Oh... sorry Naegi, I guess we kind of ate your whole breakfast" Said Asahina " I was only planning on having a small piece but it was so good I couldn't resist myself" Said Asahina with an embarrassed smile as she awkwardly scratched her head and laughed.

"y-yea sorry N-naegi. If you want w-we could... make you something else" said Chihiro trying desperately to look at me directly.

I put my hand on Chihiro's head and with a calm and reassuring smile say "It's fine really. I wasn't that hungry anyway".

"tsk... Fawning over some average trash truly reveals how much of a commoner you all are" said Togami full of arrogance while not even looking away from his coffee.

"How can you say that when you haven't even tried it" Said Sayaka annoyed.

"Yea at least try it first" Said Asahina while Oogami and Chihiro shook her head in agreement.

"Why would I even bother eating with food made from a commoner" Said Togami not changing his viewpoint.

"Are you Serious wh-" Sayaka began.

"It's fine" I said cutting her off.

"Eh, but-" Began Sayaka again I cut her off by flicking her in the head

"No buts. It's his opinion there's no need to fret on it... besides the fact you guys liked it is enough" I said pulling out one of my bigger brighter smiles making Sayaka blush

"Alright, well I'm going to go back to my room now" I said as I walk out of cafeteria and wave back at every one.

Outside the cafeteria I rub my head in annoyance

That was to much for one day, I feel like I'm about to explode. Seeing Sayaka blush also means I went to far and I might have to avoid any interaction, except for the occasional small talk, to get her to lose interest in me.

Still my head is pounding I think I need to lie down for a little.

At home I'd also get headaches like this, but I guess my parents noticed and gave me some Headache medicine, at least that's what I thought at the time. But looking into it I found it was prescribed by a Dr. Gekkogahara and looking deeper into it I found he actually prescribed me Nortamine, an experimental drug, which has the properties of Nortriptyline and Fluvoxamine both used for sadistic and antisocial behavior.

I found this all out at the age of fourteen. Suspecting that Dr. Gekkogahara new something I planned, to execute him for insurance. I didn't want to, But I couldn't risk being found out. Still I had to admit, I was kind of excited to see my next crimson masterpiece.

* * *

Flashback

Makoto's Point of View

7:00 PM March 23rd, Tokyo Japan, Three Years Before Killing School life

Sitting on the roof of a building adjacent to Dr. Gekkogahara's office, wearing an all black tactical outfit, my mask, and a small backpack containing my "art" and cleanup equipment, I watched him through his balcony glass sliding door waiting till he was done with his last session. The office was quite big consisting of a variety of furniture, mostly bookcases filled completely of, what I could tell, different books on psychology and some on modern medicine. Dr. Gekkogahara was known well throughout Japan as the best person to retrieve therapy from. One could even consider him the ultimate therapist, but as of my knowledge he never went to Hope's Peak Academy.

Once seeing Gekkogahara was done with his session I jumped off the adjacent buildings roof onto the balcony and ducked behind his balcony wall. After Waiting two minutes I peaked in through the glass sliding door and checked to see what Dr. Gekkogahara was doing. What I found was Dr. Gekkogahra looking away from the balcony filing some files in his filing cabinet.

I pulled out my knife and slowly began opening the door.

*Knock*Knock*

Suddenly interrupted by the sound of knocking I quickly and quietly close the sliding door and duck behind the wall again.

"Come in!" Said, who I could assume at the time, was Dr. Gekkogahara.

Once he said those words I heard the door open and something wheal into the room

"Ahh, I was wondering if you got my text or not" Said Dr. Gekkogahara

"..."

"So how's school? Are you having a good time at Hope's Peak? Asked Dr. Gekkogahara

"..."

"That's Good"

I didn't know who he was talking to and why he was acting like that fact they weren't answering back was normal. Perhaps maybe it was normal

"..."

"Oh that! I was just looking over an old patient file" said Dr. Gekkogahara as I heard him walk over and, what I presume, grab the file off his desk

"His case was one I never knew if I fixed as his parents haven't been back in years" Said Dr. Gekkogahara.

"..."

"The boy ,who should be fourteen now, never once showed up at a session. It was always just his parents" Said Dr. Gekkogahara.

"..."

"From what I could tell he was suffering some form of post traumatic stress, depression, and developing anti social behavior from the death of a sibling" Said Dr. Gekkogahara in a saddened voice

" But it got really bad when he attacked a fellow student of his and killed him"

"..."

"I prescribed to his parents that he take a new experimental drug. Since then I haven't heard much from the family" Said Dr. Gekkogahara.

Dr. Gekkogahara sighed then said "I can only hope the medication helped and he's better now"

Hearing that he didn't have any idea where and who I was now made me reconsider to just destroy my file. Of course my urge's where calling for his blood, but I tried my hardest to ignore them.

"..."

"Enough about my work though, let's talk about why I asked you here"

"..."

"It's about that time" said Dr. Gekkogahara in a serious voice with a hint of sadness.

"..."

"You know... She would love to hear to speak"

"..."

"I guess that's asking to much"

"..."

"We should probably leave now or we'll miss visiting hours" Said Dr. Gekkogahara as, what my hearing was suggesting, he grabbed his coat.

"..."

Hearing footsteps leave the office I look inside the office.

Inside the office I saw a short girl, who looked only a little older than me, with blue hair and blue eyes sitting in a wheelchair. The girl was wearing a red scarf, black pants, a blue shirt, and a black jacket. She was currently looking through a file labeled "Patient Naegi".

I waited hoping she would put the file down and decide to not take it with her.

Luckily for her she put it down but before leaving the office the office are eyes made contact. Quickly I ducked my head back behind the wall again.

Looking back inside the office I saw that she was gone. Strangely I couldn't help but wonder who she was or if I would ever properly meet her.

Shaking my head to get those useless thoughts out I opened the sliding door, walked in, And took the file.

Not even even bother going through the file I stored it in my bag and jumped of the balcony.

* * *

Present Time

Makoto's Point of View

Walking to my room and remembering the past my headache surprisingly goes away. Maybe I just needed to be alone for a while or perhaps something while looking back on my past helped

While thinking and walking to my room a voice calls out to me.

"Makoto, I would like to share something with you."

Turning around I was met with Celestia.

You have to be kidding me... I don't feel like conversing right now.

"Oh hey Celestia. What would you like to share with me?" I said with a smile

"My perfect gambling strategy."

"Indeed, I would like to hear what the Ultimate Gambler's perfect strategy is"

I wasn't lying either. It would be a nice bit of information to learn

"Alright, Please pay attention. Whatever the game, you must have a mind for strategy. This will allow you increase your odds of winning. However, the exciting part about gambling is that there is power which can overwhelm any strategy." Said Celestia

A power which can overwhelm strategy... The one thing that can ruin up the perfect plan. It would have to be a power you couldn't predict and something the strategist wasn't expecting

"is it... Luck"

"It is, I'm impressed you figured it out. There are only two types of luck—good and bad.

There is no in-between. And that luck is built into every human at the moment of conception. Like a computer program."

"Some call it fate. The bottom line is luck is life. Do you see what I am saying?" Said Celestia

"So your saying your perfect strategy is to rely on your luck"

Honestly that isn't that great of a strategy unless you have high amounts of luck so I wouldn't call it perfect

"Correct. You see. I was programmed to have good luck when it comes to gambling. This is why I have never lost."

I laughed then said " You must have a great amount of luck then considering how many gamblers you left crying on the floor".

"I do but... you are the Ultimate Lucky Student, yes? Does this perhaps exceed my own luck...?

One day, I hope to put that to the test" Said Celestia.

" Once we get out of here we'll for sure put our lucks to the test" I said.

"You best keep your word Naegi" Said Celestia with a small smile "Hmmm. Well then, have a nice day." Said Celestia then she turns around and starts walking away

"Oh wait"

"Yes?" Asked Celestia

"I don't know if you saw it but there's this Machine called a Monomono machine"

"I did.. It was quite a strange looking machine"

"Well apparently it's a slot machine that gives random prizes and It only works with Monokuma coins"

"A slot machine... that's interesting but what's this Monokuma coin?" Asked Celestia

"This is a Monokuma coin" I said pulling out one of the coins " Their scattered all over the school"

Taking the coin Celestia begins inspecting it

"Quite the ego Monokuma has" Said Celestia handing me back the coin

"Yea, I wouldn't be surprised if he starts trying to sell his own merchandise" I said jokingly

"Back to what I was talking about. I used the machine and got a prize" I said pulling the rose whip out "I'd thought it would be something you might be interested in" I said handing it to Celestia with a gleaming smile.

"So I can have this...? I may have to revise my initial impression of you... Hmhm. The more wonderful things I receive from you, the better impression I get!" Said Celestia taking the gift

Done talking with Celestia we part ways. Pulling out my I.D, I check the time revealing it to be 10:03 Am

Time really does fly

I begin walking to my room to get in a quick nap, a nap I really needed

* * *

Author's Notes

1) Wow! I really need to make time for this Fanfiction. I've been fed up with making you guys wait almost a month for every chapter. I'll try and come out with chapters faster. I'm really sorry for making anybody wait

2) Any Feedback is greatly appreciative. Good or bad :)

3) I would like to give a little warning that some characters you may or may not like will die... Maybe

4) Please inform me if there are a great number of grammatical errors I will reread my chapter and fix them

* * *

Reviewing Reviews

To Doomqwer- I'm glad that you're liking the story so far and you think it's well done. I'll try my best to make things as interesting as possible

To XxPinkMewXx- I'm happy you love my fanfiction so far and that you think my writing is amazing. I'll do my best to keep at it

To Lee3234- Don't worry I'll continue this :)

To Guest- I'm hoping you know I'm talking about you based on what I say. I'm very glad you think things are getting interesting and thanks for the idea. Also your predictions may or may not be correct. I can't go spoiling the fanfiction now can I ;)

Now if you couldn't tell I decided to respond to your reviews nice or mean, but I only respond to the reviews from the previous chapter

(:Thanks for reading:)

.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Urges Chapter 5: The Best Way To Their Hearts Are Their Stomachs**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Danganranpa or its characters_

* * *

 **Makoto's Point of View**

Reaching my room I pull out my key and open my door. The inside seems to be the same as I left it. After taking of my shoes I walk over to my bed and lay down.

A couple minutes pass, but I'm still not able to fall asleep. Instead all I can think about is how I should play out the situation I'm in. There are three main ways I can do things.

One way I could play things out is that I could play lone wolf. I'll let the others kill each other and wait till either our kidnapper gets bored or till I find a way out. If I do play lone wolf I'm less likely to cause a social dispute and I will possibly be less interesting to our kidnapper giving me chance to find a way out ,but playing lone wolf could make me more suspicious when a murder does take place and even with evidence to prove my innocence I doubt the others will listen to someone who has been off on their own the entire time. Also If I do play lone wolf and I do confront our kidnapper who can say for sure I'll be able to subdue or do away with them. Playing lone wolf has to many negatives that out weigh the positives so I don't see myself doing it.

Another way involves me to try and do the impossible, prevent murders from happening. For sure the motives our kidnapper is going to give can easily persuade the ultimates confided in the school, but If I can see the signs of a future murder I can hopefully prevent it from happening and even If a murder does occur I'll still do my best to prevent future murders from happening. That means acting the way I've been and learning more about everyone. Now this option is my least favorite considering how much fake emotion and hope I'm going to have to pull this off, but... I feel like its what my mother would want me to do... To fight for future hope.

The last way I could do things is to play along with our kidnappers game. I'll kill someone in cold blood. First off I would wait until a murder or two occurred possibly knocking out someone dangerous and to observe how the others act so I can learn how to persuade them. The person I would murder would easily be Kirigiri as she is the biggest threat when comes to getting away with a murder and on the slight chance she's already dead it would be Togami or Celestia. I still don't know how the murder would be committed ,but if it comes down to it I'll think of something. This way, in my opinion, is the easiest way to deal with things. Still... I promised I wouldn't give in and hope for tomorrow, a tomorrow without blood.

...

...

...

 _*sigh*_

"Alright Mom... I won't give in... I'll work to save who I can" I conclude before drifting into a blissful sleep

* * *

 **Makoto's Point of View**

 **5:30 PM**

 _*Knock*Knock*_

Waking up to sound of loud banging I open my eyes and sit up in my bed. picking up my I.D. of my night table I check the time. It seems instead of taking a nap I straight up fell asleep for seven hours. Which confuses me since I've never slept this much before and I had a good sleep last night, although before being kidnapped my normal sleeping schedule did consist of about only four hours almost every night, mostly because of the nightmares, so maybe my body just finally gave out on me and needed some rest.

Getting out of bed I rub my eyes and put on my shoes.

 _*Knock*Knock*_

"I'll be there in a second!"I say as I look in the mirror and try my best to fix my bed head. Which quite frankly didn't want to cooperate with me.

After doing my best to contain my beastly bed head I walk over to the door and open it. On the other side of the door it's revealed to be Yasuhiro who was just about knock again.

"Hey Yasuhiro, what's up?" I ask

"Sup Makoto! Some of us decided have dinner together and they sent me to ask ya if you wanted to eat with us too."

"... Yea sure, lets go we don't want to keep them waiting" I say as I start walking out the door

"Ahh... You might want to fix that, before we head down" Says Yasuhiro stoping me and pointing to my hair.

like you're one to talk about hair

I laugh "Yea, I should probably fix this"

* * *

 **Makoto's Point of View**

 **6:00 PM**

After finally Fixing my bed head and making my self look a bit presentable Yasuhiro and I walk towards the cafeteria.

Halfway to the cafeteria Yasuhiro speaks up.

"Yo Makoto, Have you ever had a psychic reading?" asks Yasuhiro

"No, I actually never had a psychic reading".

I've read many books on parapsychology that have given me a solid understanding on paranormal and psychic phenomena which includes clairvoyance. In my honest opinion, Its all nonsense. There is no solid proof or evidence that the paranormal exists. Although people still want to believe that there is something more than what meets the eye so they can escape the darkness called reality. I for one, accept reality, I accept the darkness, so there is no need for me to make an escape.

"Well then I've got some good news for you! I'm gonna give a psychic reading at a huge discount!" says Yasuhiro

"A discount...?" I ask slightly confused

"Normally it's a thousand bucks for two hours. But for you? let's call it nine hundred!" Yasuhiro exclaims

Top psychic and psychics mediums generally cost between $100 and $350 for a one hour reading, but for someone with the fame and caliber as Yasuhiro it would probably be between $300 and over $1000. Still... I can't believe he would ask me to pay him money for a reading given the situation we're in, you know being kidnapped and all. It could be possible that he's in a dire need of money on the outside.

"That's only 10% discount. And even then I'm only in highschool so I don't think I can afford a costly reading like that." I state

"Hey, come one! You should count yourself lucky that the Ultimate Clairvoyant is willing to tell your future" exclaims Yasuhiro with a slightly red face.

"Well.. From what I read you're right pretty often" I admire

"I sure am! At the bare minimum, I've got 20% chance of accuracy" brags Yasuhiro

20%...? that's actually smaller than I thought. Although, from what I've read, some of the top psychic readers only have about a maximum of a 9% chance of accuracy. Considering the maximum of the top psychic readers that have been documented, Yasuhiro is, without a doubt, the best Clairvoyant ever documented in this century.

"Even though 20% seems pretty low... I have to admit having a 20% chance to tell someone's future is extremely extraordinary." Being curios I then asked " Can you predict anything? For example something as unpredictable as someones death."

"I can predict anything! Anything at all! Do you know how amazing that is!" Boasts Yasuhiro

"..." To be honest I can't really believe Yasuhiro is able to predict anything at a 20% success rate. It just sounds too preposterous no matter how many people claim that he can. I would have to experience it for myself.

"Okay, Fine! I'll give you a special trial run!" Declared Yasuhiro "After all, I've already seen what the future has in store for you!"

A trial run..? Maybe my face showed I couldn't really believe him so he wants to somehow prove that he can.

"You have now? By any means do tell me"

"It would appear you will save blood from blood ,but to still only be met with a betrayal of blood" says Yasuhiro

"What does that mean?" Why'd it have to be in the form of a riddle.

"I couldn't tell you it's just what I saw"

"How can you see something turn it it into a riddle and still not know what it means?"

Yasuhiro shrugged his shoulders

"It's just what I saw I can't really explain it"

I don't know how that makes any sense, but whatever.

Making it to the entrance of the cafeteria Yasuhiro and I walk in. Inside the cafeteria I see most of my fellow captives sitting at the main table, which is where we decided to hold are morning meetings. The table consists of Sayaka, who is sitting in the middle of the table closet to the door and between Leon and Aoi, Sakura who is sitting between Kiyotaka and Chihiro and opposite of Aoi, Mondo who is sitting on the far right hand side by himself, and Junko who is sitting on the far left hand side with Hifumi and Celestia.

They all seem to be carrying on with their own conversations, not even noticing Yasuhiro and I walk in.

Togami, Kyoko, and Toko seem to be the only ones not here.

"Hey guys! guess who finally woke up from their nap." exclaims Yasuhiro gaining the tables attention.

"Naegi! How was your nap?" Beams Aoi. bubbly as always it seems.

"It must have been good, you've been asleep all day y'know" states Mondo

I chuckle "Yea, I guess I was a little fatigued considering everything that's going on"

"That's fair. I'm a little tired too, to be honest. This is just so totally fucked up!" fumed Junko as she slammed the table

"A good metal rest is key to fight the next day" states Sakura "

"But still... will we ever be able to leave" mumbles a worried Sayaka

"..."

"..."

After that is said everyone at the table acquires dejected faces and start having a gloomy atmosphere about them.

This is bad. Morale is a key factor into finding a way out of here. noticing the empty table I come up with an idea.

"Um. If you guys would like, I can cook us dinner?"

"You cook?"

"He does and he's amazing at it!" declares Sayaka as she stands up and looks at me with starry eyes

"I'm not really amazing" I say scratching my head with embarrassed smile

"Don't be modest Naegi, You're cooking is the best I've ever had!" declares Kiyotaka standing up and pointing at me

"Indeed your cooking is quite impressive" says Sakura calmly with a slight smile and crossing her arms

"Well, due everyone's praise, of course I would like to try some to" says Celestia taking a sip of her tea

everyone agreeing with her I begin walking to the kitchen

"Ah wait"

I turn around

"Are any of you vegetarians or allergic to anything particular"

"I'm allergic to Peanuts"

"I'm lactose intolerant, but that doesn't stop me from eating what I want!"

"Garlic, I'm mildly allergic to garlic"

"Alright It might take me awhile, since I wasn't prepared, but I'll get it done" I say giving a bright smile and a thumbs up

Conforming their allergies and that none of them are vegetarians I walk into the kitchen

Now what would be a good dinner for me to cook...?

...

...

I'll make a Chicken-scallion Rice bowl with a side of Horenso Gomaae and Chicken Spring Roles.

Firstly, I grab all the food and utensils I need then I wash my hands and put my apron on. I'll have to cook for Twelve people so It seems I'll have to put more effort in than usual, but if I set up a system where I can work efficiently. Perhaps if i set everything in place before I get started it'll proceed faster.

To begin I Prepare brown rice. Then I pour broth into a heavy medium saucepan, along with sugar, soy sauce and miring. Next I Bring it to a boil and reduce the heat to medium. After that I Stir egg whites and a whole egg in a small bowl until just mixed, add chicken to the simmering broth, gently pour the broth in the egg mixture, without stirring sprinkle, and then add scallions on top. Next, When the egg starts to firm up, I stir it with a knife. Divide the rice among soup bowls and top with the chicken mixture.

Done with the Chicken-scallion Rice bowl I then start the Horenso Gomaae.

Now for the sesame sauce, I put sesame seeds in a frying pan and toast them on low heat. Then when sesame seeds start to pop from the pan, I remove from the heat. Then I grind the toasted sesame seeds with a mortar and pestle, Leave some sesame seeds unground for some texture, add soy sauce, sugar, sake, mirin to the ground sesame seeds, then mix all together. Next I put lightly salted water in a large pot and bring to boil. Once boiling, I add the spinach from stem side, Remove the spinach from the water, and soak in iced water to stop cooking with remaining heat. Lastly I cut the spinach into 2.5-5 cm lengths, put them in a medium bowl, add the sesame sauce, and toss it all together.

Now over with the Horenso Gomaae I start the Chicken Spring Roles

To start of I prepare the sauce, to do this I grind two teaspoons of toasted sesame seeds in the mortar and pestle. Then I transfer the ground sesame seeds into a small bowl, grate the ginger and garlic cloves add sugar, soy sauce, rice vinegar, sesame oil, la-yu in the bowl, and then mix well.

Setting the sauce aside aside, I chop scallions into pieces, and slice ginger into thin slices. after that I butterfly the chicken breast. Then in a large pot, I add water, salt, and sake that is enough to cover the chicken. Next I put sliced ginger and scallions in the pot and bring it to a boil. Once boiling, I put the chicken in the pot, reduce the heat to the lowest setting, and cover the lid. Meanwhile, I juliene the carrot and cucumber. Done I take out the chicken from the pot onto a plate and immediately cover it with plastic wrap to prevent it from drying. Once the chicken has cooled, I shred the chicken into small pices with my hands. Done with that I rinse the butter lettuce, mint, and cilantro under water and dry completely. Next I set all the ingredients on my working surface, Pour hot water in a large bowl, soak the wrapper in the hot water, and rotate. After I Place it flat on a working surface. Lay the butter lettuce, chicken, carrot, and cucumber at bottom of the wrappers, and place the mint and cilantro leaves at the top of the wrappers. Pressing firmly down to hold the filling in place, I fold the bottom of the wrappers and start rolling them tightly. Around the middle of the wrapper, I fold both sides of the wrapper in and roll up tightly to the top, place them on plates

*sigh*

Done with everything I wipe the sweat of my brow. It was extremely harder than I anticipated considering I had use more quantities for the 12 people Im feeding. checking the time I see that it's seven twenty five, so about an hour and twenty five minutes passed. In actuality I'm surprised. Noramlly this would have taken a little under two hours.

Looking at the finished product I then realize I have a problem. How am I gonna get all this food out into the cafeteria?

Searching around the kitchen I find a service cart in the far corner. grabbing the cart I put the food on the cart, fill twelve glasses of water, and also put them on the cart. Walking out of the kitchen everyone stops the conversations they where having and look towards me.

"Finally! I'm starving!"

"Mmmm. It smells delicious"

"Looks delicious too!"

"Damn! That looks fucking good!"

"My mouth is already watering"

"Doesn't Naegi kinda look like our waiter" Jokes Leon which gets some laughs

"Now that you mention it..."

Going around the table I give everyone their food and drinks then I sit down next to Chihiro.

"Let's let this dinner be the beginning to our blossoming friendships" I preached with a bright smile

"Yea!"

"An everlasting one!" exclaims Aoi

"Built on trust and honesty!" Cries out kiyotaka

"Itadakimasu!"

After thanking for our food we dig in

Using my chopsticks, I pick up a piece of chicken out of the Chicken-scallion Rice bowl and take a bite. It's extremely delightful, Although, I do feel like I could have done better if I didn't feel so rushed. Nevertheless, I happily dig in anyway.

Looking up from my food I see almost everyone else as almost finished!

I didn't expect for them to like my cooking so much. For me, what I cooked was certainly not my best, but they're acting like it was some of the best food they've had.

"Damn Naegi, this shits amazing!" howls Mondo

"Yea, its great!" Aoi says with her mouth full

"A truly commendable talent you have Naegi!" Praises Kiyotaka

"You're truly worthy of being a possible C class" Celestia says with a small smile

"Um y-yea you're food is r-realy good" Chihiro says so quietly only the people sitting next to her can here it

I scratch my head with another embarrassed smile. "Ahh come on guys, I think you're all exaggerating a little"

"No like seriously! It's, like totally, amazing!" States Junko

"That's it! From now on, I declare Naegi our cook from for dinner and breakfast! says Kiyotaka as he stands up and points ant me

"Huh, w-wait!"

"Yea!"

"Sounds good to me"

"Fuck yea!"

"What a splendid idea"

"I would love more of Sir Naegi's cooking!"

everyone agreed with him before i could even get a word in

Are you kidding me...? That'll seriously slow down my investigation on finding a way out of here.

But... On the other hand it could possibly keep me on everyone's good side. I would say that it could even form a tighter bond between everyone since we would be eating breakfast and dinner together, but that's highly unlikely considering we'll only have a short period of time before our kidnapper dishes us out a motive and us humans, in the end, only act on what will benefit us in the future. No matter how hard I and everyone tries, it'll be difficult to stop a murder from happening. Still I'll do my best since the more people we have the stronger we are and killing will only satisfy our kidnapper, which is something I'm highly against.

"Ah.. If thats okay with Naegi of course" Kiyotaka says looking at me

Once thats said everyone starts looking at me with pleading eyes filled with anticipation

"Sure, I'd love to" I beam

* * *

 _ **Makoto's Point of View**_

 ** _8:00 PM_**

Once everyone was done eating we all talked for about 20 minutes, cleaned up the table, and then everyone headed back to their rooms

Being the only one left in the cafeteria I go into the kitchen and I start cleaning up. while washing the dishes I notice something shine behind the microwave. Grabbing what is behind the microwave I find another Momokuma Coin.

Seriously? How many of these coins are scattered around here? What am I saying, knowing Monokuma's ego he probably has more the a thousand of theses coins lying about.

"Yoink!" _*crash*_

While staring at the coin I notice something jumps towards my hands and quickly evade it

"Ah geez, How bear-y disappointing"

Knowing that annoying voice mixed with such a terrible bear pun I look towards where the object crashed and am not surprised to find Monokuma jumping up from the ground

"..." Looking at the bear I return to my real self.

"Ah man! You're no fun!" screams Monokuma

"I'm not here to have "fun" with you" I coldly state

"But Naegi! That's no way to treat your headmaster"

Monokuma moves stepping closer to me. I instantly grab one of the kitchen knives and throw it at the wall next to the bear

 _*shhhunk*_

"Oh my!" yelps Monokuma somehow visibly sweating "Violence against the headmaster is strictly prohibited!" Now turning red Monokuma starts shouting "If that would have hit me then-!"

"Then I would have to be punished, I know" I sate matter-of-factly

feeling eyes on me, I ignore Monokuma, who is still yelling at me, and quickly move my attention to the kitchen door seeing it close

Did someone see!?

"Where do you think you're going! Don't ignore your headmaster!" shouts Monokuma as I run out of the kitchen

When out of the kitchen I see something lavender exit the cafeteria. There's only one person here I know who has any thing lavender and that's Kyoko. Exiting the cafeteria to confront her I find the hallway empty.

 _*sigh*_

This might be a complication, but, for now, it doesn't seem like it'll cause much a problem so I'll leave it be. but from now on I'll have to be more careful. I don't want to have to kill somebody, now do I?

Taking out my Monokuma coins I decide to go cash them into the MonoMono Machine

Walking over to the gift shop I put six coins in separately and get six items. The things I got are Civet Coffee, a red scarf, a Hopes Peak ring, bunny earmuffs, a Demon Angel Princess figure, and a... Hand Bra? This machine really gives out some strange prizes.

Looking around the gift shop I find a Hopes Peak school bag, take it, and put everything I got from the machine into the bag. Well except the Hand Bra I throw that away into the trashcan.

Walking out of the school store with the school bag I walk back to my room. Once back at my room I unlock my door, walk in, and put everything I got from the store into my drawer.

With not being able to do much I lay down in my bed and drift off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Makoto's Point of View**_

 _ **Two Days Later 7:00 P.M**_

"Good morning, you bastards! It's 7 in the morning! Time to wake up! Let's all strive to do our best today!"

 _*yawn*_

Waking up from the morning announcements I do my normal morning routine of taking a shower, brushing my teeth, fix up my hair, and change into clean clothes. walking out of my room I walk towards the cafeteria where I'll be cooking breakfast yet again for everyone. Yes, even Kyoko, Toko , and Togami. Granted Togami and Toko sit at their own table, but they still come to eat nonetheless.

While walking to the cafeteria I run into Aoi and Hifumi.

"Ah, Sir Naegi, whats on the menu today"

"I hope it's something sweet. Possibly involving donuts!"

"Sorry guys but its a surprise today" I say with a smirk

"Can't you give us a hint? Asks Aoi with pleading eyes

"Well.. What I'll tell you is that it's a foregin dish"

"Foreign?!" Asks a surprised Hifumi

"That's all I'm giving out"

Reaching the cafeteria we walk in and I went strait to the kitchen and cooked todays breakfast which was Black Forest Waffles with whip cream and cherrys and for the healthier bunch some Bauernfruhstuck

Once done I cam out on the service cart and gave everyone their desired food.

"Eating breakfast with other people...? I...it's nerve wrecking... I've never done anything like it before..." Says Toko nervously tapping her fingers together

"Never...? Not even "in a long time"...?" Asks Leon

"Hey, leaving that aside, did anyone make any new discoveries since we last talked?" Asks Junk

It was silent. No one spoke up probably due to having a lack of any new discoveries

"Seriously? There isn't even any tiny progress!? I don't care if it's about the culprit or about a way out... No one has anything to say...!?" shouts a slightly upset Junko

"...You're going to die." states Celestia in a serious tone

" ...Huh?" With Celestias statement Junko begins to look a little distraught

"It seems you're showing weakness in front of everyone. That's why you're going to die..."

She doesn't pull back any punches does she

"H...hey, what are you saying!? Just stop it with the foolish talk about death!" Shouts angry

"Adaptation is the same as survival... You should get used to our new life as quickly as possible." says Celestia in a sweet tone

"You're a little... weird in the head, aren't you? What are you talking about? Getting used to this place...?"

Junko's clearly upset with her comments and I can understand why. Anyone who doesn't hold a string mental fortitude will get hung up on that comment

"I think that girl likes living here! Just let her do whatever she wants." Mondo snaps "But me...I won't stand for it! I'm definitely getting out...!" Fumes a frustrated Mondo

"Hee hee hee. Well then, do as you please."

"So... there really aren't any new leads?" Asks Leon

"If we're talking about the culprit, isn't it obvious? He's some kind of weird dude who likes the occult and stuff like that. I mean, who else can think of locking up a bunch of kids...?" commented Aoi

" It's cool to speculate, but I meant more... concrete stuff..."

"H...hey..." speaks up Chihiro

"...Hm? What is it?"

"If it's some kind of occult freak, I've been thinking.. Maybe our culprit is... those murders...? suggests Chihiro

Those murders?

Murders...? Fujisaki-san, could you perhaps elaborate?

"It's not like I have proof or anything... It's just a possibility..."

"In our situation, every possibility is important! I will allow hearing your proposal!" assured Kiyotaka

Y-yeah...you see... You've all heard about those Genocider Syo and Mr. M right? Didn't you?

What'd she say? Mr. M?

"You mean...! The serial killers that's talked about all over television and the internet!?" asks Leon

"Killing his victims in occultish and cruel ways. An extremely vicious murderer...Always leaving the message "BLOODSTAIN FEVER" at the scene of the crime, painted with the victim's own blood. He seems to indiscriminately attack people with no rhyme and reason in sporadic bursts. The police are stumped. The nickname given to this serial killer on the Internet was...Genocider Syo, wasn't it?" informs Togami

"On the other hand Mr. M. or, by what some media calm him, Murders Mystery. Also is an extremely vicious murder... but instead of a murdering pattern he switchs up how he kills each victim. Much Like Genocider Syo, he always leaves a calling card labeled "M" , also painted with the victims blood. The police speculate that he's some kind of hired gun or mercenary based on the targets he kills. The police also stumped here... Mr. M. has been reported to be a master tactician and possibly military trained so... he never leaves evidence or a paper trail" Explains Togami

"According to rumors, both have victims in the thousands, 'right?" asks a sweating Yasuhiro

"isn't that just an urban legend? It's probably dozens at most... and even that's out of the ordinary." Addresses Junko

"Anyway, they sounds like people who enjoy torturing people..."

" So you're saying this situation is something only such a twisted killer can come up with..." Questions Mondo

"But we don't have any proof... It's just simple deduction..."

"But if any of these dude's are really our culprit... aren't we involved in deep criminal stuff?" Asked a worried Leon

"It's okay! It's definitely, surely, really going to be alright! I mean, we're going to be rescued soon!" Assures Aoi

If we haven't been rescued my now I doubt they can get in or even know where we are. That's if they if know we're gone.

"Huh? Rescued...?" Asks a hopeful Toko

"It's been a few days since we got locked here... Everyone is probably worried because we suddenly dropped off the face of the earth. Shouldn't the police be on the case by now?"

"Hahahahahahahaha!"

Recognizing that laugh I look up and watch Monokuma land on the table right in front of Aoi

 _*Bang*_

Thanks to Monokumas surprise entrance Aoi falls back into her chair and hit the ground with a thud

"The police...! You're going to rely on the police?" Mocked Monokuma

"He showed up...!"

"You bastards... Do you know what role the police has? They're supporting characters. To play off the shadowy organization or the villain or the dark hero. Sure, if they're not there, the story lacks an invaluable element. But it's such a cheap role. I promise you... it's best just not to give them any thought. ...But if you want out so badly, won't killing do the job just as well?"

"Ahahaha!"

Did Yasuhiro just laugh?

"Are we supposed to laugh?" asks Leon a little confused and scared

" You give a wonderful performance."

Does he really still think its fake? after everything we've all talked about he still doesn't believe this is really happening.

"You still believe it's all an act?" scolded Junko

"Anyway, what do you want with us!? You serial killer!"

"...Sillia Keller? That's a weird name! Is it Italian?"

"We know who you really are...!"

Geez Mondo he's clearly not some half baked serial killer

"..."

"Don't ignore me, fucker!" Snaps Mondo cracking his knuckles

"Yeah, yeah. Let's return to our discussion...It has already been several days since we started our school year, and yet there is no killing to be seen! You bastards show more character than is normal for the Relaxed Generation... But for me, it's getting a little boring...!"

"Listen, no matter what you try! You wont get us to kill each other! I state with determination

"Ah! I know! Eureka, I've got it! The location, people and circumstances are just right for a mystery story. So the reason why no murder has taken place yet is...We're still missing one vital element!"

"Yea? And what's that?" I ask

Its probably going to be some kind of motive

"It's a "motive", of course! Upupu, in that case, it's simple! All I have to do is give everyone a good motive!"

"What the fuck do you mean by "motive"?!" fumes Mondo

"By the way, I have something I want to show you all."

"Don't change the subject, you bastard!"

"What I want to show you is a little movie." Monokuma says sweat in a little Ah, don't get me wrong! It's not X-rated or anything! I mean it! I'm not that kind of bear! It's a movie of the outside world!"

A movie of the outside world and that is a motive? It'll be something involving human connection. possibly with friends, family, or lovers.

"Heh heh. You also aren't very patient, are you? You can't wait to watch my movie! So let me tell you, if you go to a certain place in the school, you'll be able to watch it!"

A certain place i n the school? It's probably the AV Room, since thats the only place I would expect us to watch a "movie" at

"In that case, let's hurry up and see what's that all about, But before we do that, can I ask you one question?" Kyoko finally speaks up

"Who are you? Why are you doing this? What are you trying to make us do?" Asks Kyoko

"The thing I'm... trying to make you do? Ah, that is...Despair... That's the only thing I want..." Monokuma says In a surprisingly more deep and menacing voice

"If you want to know anything else, find out by yourselves. The secrets buried in this school... if you want to find them do as you please. I will not stop you. I mean, watching your pitiful investigations is an interesting sight all by itself! I'm looking forward to it!"

The secrets buried in this school? Maybe there's more to this than a simple kidnapping

"He disappeared...! Just as usual, without answering any questions..." sates a disappointed Sayaka

"Is that so? I think he said something very important. We're free to investigate everything. He's not going to intervene. I see." says Kyoko

"Yes, that does seem important. It's almost like he expects us to find the truth or at least wants us to find it." I say

"But what about this movie of the outside world? He has my interest." Asks Sakura

"Right! Well, in that case.." Mondoo starts looking around the room then is eyes fall on mine " Naegi, go investigate for us, won't you?

They way Mondo said it might have seemed nice, but if you look at it more deeply you can tell he's not really asking, he's telling.

"Oh! um... Yea sure"

"...in that case, I'm also going. It may be dangerous going alone"

"No it's fine Sayaka. I'll be fine, besides, if its dangerous I'd rather you stay back"

The reason I would rather go alone is because I want to have a head start with this motive so I can calculate a plan of defense

"but wh-"

"Don't worry Sayaka. If anything happens I can take care of my self" I say with a soothing smile

"...A-alright"

leaving the Cafeteria I head straight to the AV Room. Inside the AV Room the first thing that catches my eye is a cardboard box sitting on top of the monitors.

Looking inside the box I find fifteen DVD's all with our names on them. Taking out the one labeled Makoto Naegi I stick it into one of the monitors and press play

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

 _ **1) Geez I'm such a procrastinator. I know last chapter I said I would try to come out with chapters faster, but instead I came out with a chapter longer. I'm sorry that it took me so long to come out with a new chapter. I guess I've just been so busy with other things this summer that I haven't made a new chapter... Well that and the writers block I have also made me take so long.**_

 _ **2) For this chapter I tweaked a little bit of the first person narrative. Tell me if you like it or not.**_

 ** _3)Any feedback is greatly appreciative. Good or bad :P_**

 ** _4) If you find grammatical errors in this chapter please, if you can, point them out to me so I can fix them in the future._**

 ** _5) Also, If you're wondering, Makoto when thinking will use a persons first name while when talking he'll use there last name and the proper suffixes._**

* * *

 ** _(:Thanks for Reading:)_**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Urges Chapter 6: The DvD's**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Danganranpa or its characters_

* * *

 ** _Makoto's Point of View_**

With the flickering of the monitor, the DvD begins to play. Watching the beginning of the video I see a familiar hospital room. Inside the hospital room a singular bed is present. Laying in that singular bed is a pale woman connected I.V. bag and some medical equipment. The medical equipment gives off an eerie vibe. Even though I know it's there to help the woman, it still leaves me with a discomforting feeling.

As the video continues to play the camera zooms in on the seemingly peaceful sleeping woman. The woman's chest moves up and down slowly. With every breath it fills me with a calmness. A calmness that soon turns into nothing but despair.

The video switches.

What I see next is something I feared would be the case when I first saw the beginning of the video. Even though I saw this coming, it does nothing to dissipate the despair that attacks my wellbeing.

The room which was once peaceful hospital room is now completely devastated. The once pure white walls are now torn and corroding into a brown color. The floors are now a dirty, burnt, black color instead of its once clean marble finish. But, even with all the destruction in the video, my main attention is not focused on it. My attention is solely focused on the once clean and pristine bed which was once the resting place for the sole peaceful woman.

The bed is torn and the frame that once held the mattress is so overcome with rust that is seems it will break with any weight added onto it. But, worst of all, the bed is empty.

Mother...

She's gone...

I can feel my heart beating faster and faster. My fist unintentionally starts to ball rip into a fist. I can't take this...

As I'm fighting my overwhelming anger, an annoyingly familiar voice speaks up.

"Makoto Naegi, accepted into Hope's Peak Academy. And his family, who has faced so much tragedy that it dwindles down to only two members... But it seems like...something's happened to one of the surviving member's well-being! Oh boy, this is bad! What could have possibly happened to this Makoto's mother's well-being!?"

with that ending statement the screen switches to a black screen with the words "Look for the answer after graduation" in big, orange letters

...

 _*sigh*_

Calming myself down, I pull out the disc and snap it in half. It seems are kidnapper wants us to kill and is using are loved ones to do it...

Ah, but I know my mother is safe. If are kidnapper has abducted are loved ones and is as smart as I presume them to be, then there is no doubt in my mind that she has kept them alive. They are more than likely planning to use them for future motivation. Maybe they'll have them tortured on video? Maybe they'll just plain kill them in front of us? Who can know. All that matters is my mother is still possibly alive...

Looking over at the box full of the other's DvDs the thought comes across my mind to destroy them. Yet, I know are kidnapper has probably made copies so there is no point. some of the others without a doubt will be more affected from this video than me. Maybe to the point where they even decide to graduate. My best course of action may be to observe them when they gat their DvDs. Based on this I could decide on who to deal with and how.

Yea, that seems best.

Throwing my DvD into the trash, I walk out of the AV room and head back to the cafeteria, but to my surprise, everyone was already heading towards my direction.

"Yo, Makoto! we where just lookin' for you. Did you find those movies that bear was talkin' about!?

"Y-yea, did you f-find what he was talking about?"

"... I did"

"What where they?"

"It's best if you see for yourselves"

Guiding everyone to the AV room I show them the box full of DvDs

"That box has DvDs, all labeled with are names" As everyone was just about to gather around the box and garb one I step in-between them "I advise you guys to remember something, no matter what you see in your video, this is what are kidnapper wants. Don't lose yourselves..."

"D-dont lose ourselves"

"Ah, whatever it is we'll be fine, don't worry so much. It can't be that bad" says Aoi trying to reassure a worried Chihiro

"Yea, Don't worry! No matter what it is we'll be fine! That bear won't get the best of us" Exclaims Leon

Pushing past me everyone gathers around the box and grabs their DvD. Except one, Kyoko...

She, unlike the others, didn't immediately garb her DvD. Instead she took a minute to just stare at me.

I stared back with a questioning look.

"Is something wrong?" I ask

"...No, it's nothing." She looks away and grabs her DvD.

Kyoko... I really don't want to have to get rid of you... I don't want to break my promise, but I will if I have to...

"Slinking forward into the front of the room, I watch as everyone puts the DvDs in. I can't clearly make out everyones videos, but I can see their faces. Every single one of them has a look of utter despair on their face, even Kyoko, if only for a moment.

The ones I visibly saw the most despair from was from Owada, Sayaka, Leon, and Toko.

"What the fuck...?"

"Th-This can't be real, right? It has to be fake, right!?"

"Yeah, no way it's real. Haha...no way."

"I can't t-take it anymore..." Mumbles Toko "I c-can't take this anymore! Let me out of h-here!"

Noticing everyones reaction, they all seemed to be affected in their own way. But, by know, any despair that was in Kyoko has been covered by her stone, pale face. She is completely calm... As expected from someone like her.

"I see... So this is what he meant by motive. He wants to fuel our desire to leave so that we're more likely to start killing each other." Say Kyoko

"It is the classic "prisoner's dilemma." States Celestia

"Seems to be that way" I pipe up

"...Huh?"

"Let me use an example. Imagine two countries are on the brink of war. But both countries want peace, and each commits to scaling back their forces as a sign of good faith. But there's a chance that one country may betray the other, so each country fears lowering their guard. The result is that neither scales back their forces and they both end up betraying each other."

"In simpler terms, they're using the fear of betrayal to destabilize the trust we built so far" I say trying to simplify Celstia's words

"That kinda sounds l-like us right now... Everyone says they'll work together, but in our hearts we're all afraid someone might betray us..."

"Don't put those awful thoughts in our head! That's exactly what they *want* us to do!"

"You can say that, but maybe you're thinking that once everyone drops their guard, you can just..."

"What!?" Exclaims a confused Ishimaru due to Leon's words

"This is exactly what Monokuma, or whoever's behind this, wants. They want us to fight. Don't you see?"

"Yeah, you're right. We all need to calm down..." Says Chihiro

"Okay, then. Maybe we should start by all just...talking. Maybe if we all just talk about what we saw, that'll help get everything out of our system." Sates Junko "Besides, I think we're all super curious, right?"

"I agree, It may seem like an invasion of privacy, but we need to understand each other." I said Standing next to Junko. "No matter what we have to work together on this"

"Y-yea Maybe you're right"

"It does seem like the most safe decision"

I would be lying if I said I wasn't curios about what was on everyones DvDs. Maybe viewing the videos could prevent possible murders. But, before that, i notice Sayaka's quiteness and awfully pale complexion.

"Hey, Sayaka..."

"..."

"Do need to talk?"

With that Sayaka looks at me and as she was about to say something Leon cut her off.

"What was on your video, Sayaka"

"What's wr-wrong? Just hurry up and t-tell us..."

You idiots

"..."

"Sayaka. Its okay you don't have to tell us yet"

I gently place my hand open her shoulder

"...Stop it!"

Pushing my hand of her shoulder, she runs out of the AV room.

 _*Sigh*_

"I'm gonna have to go after her"

"Let her go." Coldly states Togami

"No, I can't" I say shaking my head "She needs someone right now"

"I h-hate romantic comedies like this. I don't care what h-happens to her, personally..."

"That's because you're totally thoughtless!"

"I'm...really worried."

"Then why don't you go do whatever you think you have to? We don't all have to stick around together, right?" says Celestia with indifference. "Speaking of which, I have my own things to take care of. Goodbye"

With that said she leaves the AV room and soon after everyone goes their separate ways. Possibly to go cope with what they seen in their videos. Celestia may seem indifferent, but I can tell she was affected by her video. maybe not to a devastating effect, but it was there. that hopeless feeling. It was in her eyes. much like the rest. she was affected.

Right now though I shouldn't waste time thinking on these useless thoughts. I have to go observe Sayaka. If my hunch is correct then she'll feed right into my hands.

Waking around the school in search for Sayaka, I find her in the classroom I originally woke up in, classroom 1-A.

She seems to not even of noticed my presence as I walk into the room. She's just blankly staring at nothing. Her eyes pale baby blue instead of their stunning, deep, ocean color. He body glued to her hair, hands on her knees. Looking at her you wouldn't be able to see any type of emotion, but you could feel it. That hopelessness. It's as if any type of contact would surley make her crumble and all that would be left is nothing a an empty shell. Her mask gone. The real Sayaka.

Not wanting to cause a disturbance, I walk peacefully to the desk in front of her and sit down. Turning my body around I just stare at her. There is nothing. She is nothing.

"..."

"..."

"Sayaka.."

"..."

"Are you okay, Sayaka?"

Finally noticing my presence her body stiffens and her now frantic eyes meet mine.

"Yeah...I'm fine. Actually, no...how could I possibly be fine? What did we do to end up like this...? Why are they doing such terrible things to us...?" As she's mumbling to herself she abruptly stands up with her face, once empty, is full of distress. "I want out! Let me out of here right now!"

"Sayaka, Calm down!"

Stoping her from continuing thrashing about, I grab her shoulders

"..!"

"Listen, no matter what you saw in your video, you can't give up. This is what they want. Can't you see that!" Lowering my voice, I continue "I understand Sayaka. When I wonder what they did to my family, I feel the same way. But, we must stay calm. We have to be rational. They want us to betray each other. No matter what, we can't fall because of them. We must work together to get out of here and before that help might even come. So we must keep going, together"

"But...what if there *isn't* a way out? What if help *never* comes?"

"Then I'll get us out of here" I sate with conviction "No matter what, I'll get us all out of here"

Without even a warning, Sayaka jumps onto me into a tight embrace, her eyes soaking my shirt.

It seems she fed right into my hands. Her mask adorning her face once again.

"Please... Help me" She continues to weep "Why...? Why is this happening to me? To kill, or be killed... I just can't take this anymore...!"

"It'll be alright, We'll be alright" I say as I calmly stroke her hair

"Can I...can I believe what you said?"

"Of course, I'll get all of us out of here"

"Makoto... You're the only one I can trust. So please... No matter what happens, please always be there for me. I need you on my side..." Sayaka says with her face now away from my chest and pointed up towards my face, her wet eyes pleading.

As expected from and idol. She had no problem putting it back on, that mask.

"Of course I'll be there for you. No matter what, I'm always on your side"

"..." She's silent "Thank you, Makoto. Hearing you say that, I feel like I can keep going."

With that said she once again buries her head into my chest.

But, to my dismay, someone speaks up their annoying voice yet again.

"...It's standing up!"

"Kyah!" Surprised my Monokuma's sudden appearance, Sayaka jumps away from me.

"Makoto! It's standing up!"

"What's standing up?"

"Do you even have to ask? Your flagpole!"

"...Just get the hell out of here"

"No! No! I wanna join in!"

"Fine, if you won't leave, then tell us what the hell is up with those videos"

"Ahh...it's about to come out... It's gonna come out! My pristine, pure white..." Ignoring my question Monokuma begins to somehow viably sweat again " ...stuffing! My honest, innocent stuffing is about to come gushing out!"

Ignoring him I grab Sayaka and begin to walk out of the room

 _*sigh*_

"M-Makoto!?"

"D-Don't ignore me! I'm your headmaster!" screams an angry Monokuma

not even paying attention to his outburst, Sayaka and I leave the room

"What the heck was that just now...?" Asks a confused Sayaka

"Nothing, He just wanted to mess with us. Don't let him get to you"

"Well, for now...you wanna just head back?"

"Yeah"

Sayaka and I walk back to the dorm rooms in comfortable silence.

Reaching the dorm rooms, I walk Sayaka to her room.

"You should get some rest, Sayaka. You still look pretty shaken."

"I'm sorry for making you worry about me... You're right. I'm going to lay down for a bit."

"Goodnight, Sayaka"

"...Goodnight, Makoto"

Sayaka walks into her room and softly closed her door. Taking a minute to look over the hall way, I head to my room as well. Once inside I sit down and relax in my bed.

It seems that Sayaka did exactly as I expected. Based on how quickly she was to put her mask back on and how much she tried to suck up to me, I can only assume she'll use me. She's a smart one. It might not seem like it, but she's smart.

Putting aside Sayaka for the moment, the others are also ones I'm going to have to worry about. Without a doubt at least a couple of them might be willing to kill because of this motive. This motive...

Mother will be fine. She is fine... If not..? Well... I know what must be done.

* * *

 _ **Makoto's Point of View**_

 _ **9:50 PM**_

I sit in my chair and write notes on my suspicions of our current situation.

Currently, I have some Idea of the personality of this "Monokuma". Based on my interactions with Monokuma, they seem to thrive on disorder and hectic situations. This could hint to many things, but my main theory is that are kidnapper is bored easily. They like when things are in disorder because it pushes away their over whelming boredom. This could possibly hint to some form of depression. Secondly, with this person being bored all the time, I can assume that "Monokuma" is just a visage.

Another thing that has been bothering me is our kidnappers interest in despair, they even seem to obsessed with it. I don't know why...

does it give them some form of pleasure?

who can tell...

But, that all isn't as important as the why. Why exactly are we here? As I thought before this could definitely be a form of blackmail for money. It could even have been a hit for the most famous people like Sayaka and Togami, But why kidnap the rest of us? It doesn't make sense.

It could be that Hopes Peak is being targeted by some wealthy organization. Maybe foreign? I mean, Hopes Peak isn't the only school in the world with "Ultimates". America, China, Russia, Korea, England, France they all have a form of a school meant for the best of the best in each specific field. Actually, from what I read, America and China currently have the largest schools with the same goal and structure of Hopes Peak in the world. Compared to them, Japan doesn't even come close to theirs. Actually Japans one of the smaller ones. Maybe that would be why we where targeted. We're small, an easier target.

Yet, that feels wrong...

Why put us through this game?

...Am I overcomplicating things?

 _*Sigh*_

Swiftly, I write down my thoughts in my notepad making sure to cross out the though of it being a hit, as it is the one I'm sure isn't the case.

Putting my notepad inside the pocket I made into the wall behind a cabinet in my room, I lay down in my bed and wait.

 _*Knock* Knock*_

Ah... I see, she's going through with it after all.

I get out of my bed and shuffle towards my bedroom door. Quietly opening the door just a crack, I'm not surprised to be met with the face of a terrified Sayaka.

"Sayaka? What are you doing out so late?" _._

As I ask this, I note her body is tremendously trembling, to the point that it looks like with one touch, she might just shatter.\

Her acting is truly praise worthy.

"Is everything okay? You seem pale..."

"Sorry to bother you, but... something really weird just happened."

"Something weird you say? Like what?"

Let me guess, someone was messing with your door.

"Just a little while ago, I was laying down in my room... And all of a sudden, my door started rattling and shaking."

Her voice was perfectly matched to a maiden who experienced true terror. It was shaky and was muffled, but it gave a huge impact nonetheless. A marvelous performance.

"It was like someone was trying to force the door open. My door was locked, so they couldn't get in, of course. But they started shaking the door harder and harder. I was so scared I couldn't even move."

"I suppose they left?"

"After a while it did. I let some time go by to make sure, then I got up and opened the door to check outside...But there was nobody there."

"That's good. But the real problem is who tried to break into your room and why?"

"It's not that I'm suspicious of anyone here, but still...it makes me nervous. What if something like that happened in the middle of the night? What would I do then...?"

"You won't have to worry I'll be right next door"

"But what if you can't hear what is happening? What then..."

"Well... If it'd make you feel safer. I suppose you could just not go back to your room"

"What!?"

"The school rules only stated that we had to be in a dorm room when sleeping. It never said it had to be are own room"

I wonder what will be your answer, Sayaka.

"B-But...two people sharing one room is...you know..."

Ah I see.. You have chosen your path.

"You're right! Ah I'm sorry. I didn't even think about it.."

"No, I know, me either. It's not even that I mind the idea, but...Um, if you don't mind, could we maybe switch rooms? Just for tonight?"

As expected

"Switching rooms? If it helps ease your mind, then I don't mind. Are you, you know, fine with me being in your room?"

"It's fine. I trust you..."

"I see then I-" before I was able to finish I was interrupted by the sound of the nighttime bell

 _*Ding dong, bing bong*_

"Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m. As such, it is officially nighttime. Soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited. Okay then...sweet dreams, everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite..."

"Oh man, it's already nighttime..."

"Alright I'll be off. ah, but before that we'll need to trade keys"

"Yup, let's do it."

We exchanged keys and I looked back up at Sayaka.

She has a worried face. A Genuine one.

"Makoto...please be careful. If someone comes to the door, don't open it no matter what."

Ah I see, you don't want your plans exposed so you don't want me opening the door

"I won't. The same goes for you, Sayaka. No matter who it is, don't open your door for anyone."

"Even if I'm sure it's you, I absolutely won't open it. Otherwise, what's the point of even switching?"

"Okay, well, I'd better get going. See you tomorrow, Sayaka."

: ...Good night, then. See you in the morning.

Sayaka gave me one last parting smile, as I was leaving the room

"Hey, Sayaka, Just remember, I'm there for you. No matter what" Saying that I close the door behind me

Making sure nobody is around to spot me, I walk into Sayaka's room. Inside her room it was extremely similar to mine, except for the sheets and the garbage bin which was pink and purple colors. Her room also had a small display case sitting on her desk with five, different, expensive looking microphones. Next to that case was another case with trophies and awards inside, each one commemorating something to do with music, actually, looking closer, I think one of them is foreign. I didn't think her music reached out of the country.

Looking in the far corner of the room I take notice to a bookshelf, each one of the books are some type of self help book for singers and musicians. She's dedicated. With her acting and perceptiveness, no wonder she reached as far as she had.

I look into the garbage bin in her room and find her DvD, the motive. Putting it into my pocket I note that I'll have to take look at it later. Checking in the drawer near the trash can, I find a notepad. It looks the same as mine.

Wait...Ah I see

I take notice to the fact that a page was ripped out of the notebook. Doing an old trick I learned in an old police manual for upcoming detectives. Taking a pencil I lightly shade the the first page and the note book after the one that was ripped and am not to fin the message:

 _"There's something I want to talk to you about, just us two. In five minutes, come see me in my room. Check the nameplates to make sure you don't get the wrong room, okay?" - Sayaka_

... I'm not surprised. I only went to her room instead of just plain knocking her out in my room to investigate a little more.

 _*Sigh*_

How bothersome. I guess while I wait I'll go check her video.

* * *

 _ **Leon's Point of View**_

 _ **1:25 AM**_

Rereading the note once again, I couldn't help but be filled with anticipation and joy. She actually Invited me to her room! I thought she was so caught up with Makoto, but I guess my charms won her over!

As I continue to think about Sayaka I look at myself in the mirror, making sure that my hair and clothing is perfect.

"I wonder what'll happen once there..."

 _~~Leon's Imagination~~_

Walking into the room I'm met with Sayaka in nothing but a T-shirt lying on her bed. noticing my presence she looks up at my face with a slight blush as I walk closer to her, her skin pale, clean, and smooth, her beautiful, long, blue hair messy, her breath ragged and heavy.

"I-I Know it was sudden to ask you her this late b-but, I just couldn't get you out of my head" Says an embraced Sayaka leaning over on her bed, giving me a clear shot into her shirt, I shot that I engraved into my mind forever, where I can see her beautiful and perky chest. I felt like I was in heaven

"I don't mind, I know I normally have that effect on girls"

"I-I was wondering if you'd l-like to-" Cutting her off I place my finger on her lips and look deep into her eyes making her blush

"Shhhh.. I know what you want" While I say this, I slowly push Sayaka to the bed

"Oh Leon~"

 _~~Back to_ _Reality~~_

"hehehehe"

Come on man get yourself together

Slapping myself in the face, I regain my composer. Looking at the clock I see it's about time. Pumping my fist I walk out of my room.

As I'm out of my room I follow Sayaka's instructions and find the room with her nameplate on it. Knocking on the door, I nervously wait for a response. As the door opens I left with nothing but surprise.

"Makoto!?"

"Huh? What's up Leon?" Asks Makoto tiredly and innocently.

"W-What are you doing In Sayaka room!?" I couldn't help but not control my anger. What the hell!

"Sayaka's room?" Confused, Makoto stares at me

"Y-yea this is Sayaka's room!"

"No, this is my room. Sayaka is next door" Makoto says pointing to the room next to his

"W-wait, but your nameplates!?"

"Nameplates?" Confused, Makoto looks at the nameplate "Huh? Why does it say Sayaka this is my room..?"

"That's what I'm asking!"

"Actually, why are you going to Sayaka's room anyways?"

"Erm... Well..."

Should I show him?

"D-Don't tell me you where planning to-"

"No! Of course not! I just got this note!" I scream as I shove the note in his face

Damn! I didn't mean to do that! I just didn't want to look suspicious!

"Ah, I see, sorry Leon but you've been tricked"

What he say..?

"Tricked?"

"Y-Yea sorry, this isn't Sayaka's handwriting."

Huh!

"N-Not her handwriting!"

"Yea, I remember it. This isn't it"

"T-Then who's is it!"

"...Sorry, I don't know.."

Are you kidding me! Just when I though I was getting to first base... I seems I haven't swung yet...

"Aw man..."

"Sorry, I-If you want I can help you find out who wrote it" Makoto says, looking at me with determined eyes. I smiled

Seriously, this guy

"It's fine man. thanks for making me not making a fool of myself." As I walking away Makoto called out to me

"Well, if you like Sayaka, I-I wouldn't mind helping you out" His smile glistened in the dark hallway

"Naw man it's fine. No lady can resist me. I'll make her mine one day!" I say with a thumbs up and a smile

* * *

 _ **Sayaka's Point of view**_

 _ **1:30AM**_

I quietly wait for Leon to walk into the room while hiding behind a corner. This is the only way. I have to get out of here. Even if it means I have to sacrifice everyone here. I worked too hard to get where I am now. This can't be the end.

Even if it means betraying Makoto. It's his fault anyways, he promised me.

I have to do this. I have to do this. I have to do this. I will do this. I will kill him.

I'm sorry Makoto. I'm sorry. It's your fault. I have to, It's the only way. I have to do this.

Hearing the sound of the door I left opened a crack open all the way. I wait till the footprints are near and I turn in strike

Makoto!?

Instead of Leon I am met with Makoto. Yet, my body does not stop, I continue to rush forward. I don't want to. It must be done. I'm sorry.

As my knife strikes towards his stomach, he dodges and the knife only rips a part of his right side of his stomach, right under his ribs. Blood splashes everywhere. On the walls, on the floor, on the knife, on a face. who's face is it? Ah it's mine.

Turning to look at Makoto, who is laying spread on the floor, I bring my knife up in the air

"I have to! I'm sorry. Heheheh" Someone Laughed. Who was it? Ah It's me

Suddenly, thinking Makoto was heavily injured, I was surprised to see his wrist grab my arm. Stunned, I'm unable to stop him from taking his other arm and hitting me in the face. As my world got dissey from the hit, I feel a stinging pain on the back of my neck and my world goes black.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **1) Oh god, I'm back. I'm so sorry. I'm lazy I know, but from now on I will be doing more as I now have created deadlines for myself with my URGES story and my DEVIUL'S BLESSED, an original story on my wattpad account. I also tweaked this chapters writing style a bit. Hope you like it.**

 **2) If you** **haven't noticed, the name of this story changed from just URGES to URGES (UNCHANGING TIMELINE). This is because I will now being doing multiple timelines for this stories. each timeline will begin from a choice Makoto makes, which is in the next chapter. Tell me if you like this. Yay or Nay**

 **3) Any feedback is appreciative, negative or positive, and will be happily read by me.**

* * *

(: Thanks for Reading :)


	8. Chapter 7

_**Urges Chapter 7: Fateful Decisions**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa or it's characters_

* * *

 ** _Makoto's Point of View_**

 ** _1:35 AM_**

I look down upon the collapsed figure of Sayaka. Her body completely stalled, it lays upon the light and dark blue checkered carpet of my room. Her chest moving up and down. Up and down. Over and over. She still lives. Her face, the opposite of peaceful. She just tried to commit a murder. And failed. Her mind must be unimaginably plagued. Or perhaps not, who could know for sure. Yet, one thing's for sure, she is broken. Once unfixable. The despair completely took over. But, in that aftermath, Maybe, just maybe, she could be fixed. It all depends on her.

Picking up Sayaka's limp body, I lay her in my bed. Staring up at the camera that haunts my room, I know that they are watching. I know that this is not what they wanted. It makes me somewhat glad, or as glad as I could ever get. It's a rare thing.

Now, I suppose the best course of action is to just act like this didn't happen till she confronts me directly in the morning. I can't let the others know of what occurred. There'd be too much distrust. I'll keep it secret, unless I need use it. For example, in the case Sayaka decides to attempt murder again.

Picking up the knife Sayaka was once wielding, I remember where I once saw it before.

It's one of the knives from the kitchen.

I put the knife between my pant's waistband and my hips. I'll put it back in the morning. Glancing at the state of the room, nothing is out of place or disorderly. The same as I left it. I cleaned the blood of the walls, the floor, and even off of Sayaka's face.

With Sayaka dealt with, I wonder what I should do next?

Perhaps I should go on night patrol. Who knows if others went over the edge like Sayaka. Yet, from my observations no one has gotten to that point. Nonetheless, Night patrol isn't a terrible idea. Just to be careful.

* * *

 _ **Sayaka's Point of View**_

 _ **7:00 AM**_

"Good morning, you bastards! It's 7 am in the morning! Time to wake up! Let's all strive to do our best today!"

With the booming voice of Monokuma's morning announcement, I slowly and drowsily open my eyes. My body feels unnaturally sore despite my sleep. Moving my head sideways, the atmosphere in my room feels...Different. Feeling strange, I sit up.

?!

Memories of last night hit my head like a truck. The switching of rooms. The note. The Knife. Everything.

I almost killed someone.

Just with the thought I have to stop myself from throwing up. I can't believe it. How could I have have fallen so easily. To kill someone, all just for my career. Actually taking a life. Could I really do something like that..?

Yes.

If it is for the sake of not losing everything I've fought for. Everything I've lost for. I could easily kill someone. I've done many immoral things to get where I am today. To just lose it because of a simple kidnapping...? I couldn't do such a thing. No, I can't do such a thing. I have to get out of here. Any way possible. Ayaka, Satomi, Everyone, I will get out of here. What we all fought for. I won't let it fall.

Not noticing, My fists have been unintentionally balling up into a fist. My nails sinking into my skin to the point of even drawing blood.

Makoto...

Last thing I remember is me about to stab Makoto and him fighting back. He knocked me out didn't he.

Where is he?

From the looks of it, he left. He's definitely still alive. Could he be telling everyone!?

No, no, no, no, no no no!

How will they react!? Will they lock me up!? Will someone even go as far as kill me!? This can't be happening. At this rate, I'll never get out of here!

My heartbeat is rapid. I can feel the thumping. It fills my eardrums. I can't let them in. I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't...

Jumping up from the bed, I run over to the room door and make sure it's locked. With my back to the door I brace for the moment when I feel the barrage of people at my door.

Huh? The blood...

Looking upon the hallway, I notice the lack of blood. Yet, from my memories I specifically remember blood getting everywhere after I hit slashed Makoto. Actually, How did I even get in his bed? Did Makoto do it? Why?

Thinking of it objectively, Wouldn't I have already have been approached by everyone? There's no way Makoto would have just went to bed after this nor would he make it look like none of it happened. What's going on? Was it all just a dream?

I'm getting a headache.

* * *

 _ **Sakura's Point of View**_

 _ **7:00 AM**_

Standing in the shower, I wash off all the sweat from my body. Every morning I do the same routine. I wake up around 5 AM and do around one thousand push ups, four thousand squats, and two thousand sit ups. If done properly, I get a little over 3 minutes to get ready before the morning announcement.

"Good morning, you bastards! It's 7 am in the morning! Time to wake up! Let's all strive to do our best today!"

Monokuma...

With the sound of his voice, my thoughts go back to the DvDs. To work for such a person. It is despicable. But if it keeps my family and Kenshiro safe, It's my only option.

Yet the feeling of betraying the people I've come to know so far, Aoi, Makoto, everyone. It tears me in two.

Turning off the the shower, I step out and dry myself off. With the towel wrapped around my body I walk out of the bathroom, steam released out into my room. Getting dressed into new, clean clothing, I head out of my room and towards the cafeteria.

"Hmm?"

While walking down the hallway something odd catches my eye. Maybe I just have bad memory, but I could have swore that Makoto's and Sayaka's rooms were switched. I thought Makoto's room was on the left of Sayaka's. Strange...

As I walk into the cafeteria, I'm unsurprised to find a small portion of the fifteen of us sitting at the main table in the cafeteria. The people currently occupying the dining hall are Leon, Chihiro, Yasuhiro, and Kiyotaka. There normally are more people, but probably due to the distressing videos we all watched many of us aren't quite ready to come out yet. At least, I hope that's all there is to it.

 _*Sniff*Sniff*_

From the smell of the room and the looks of anticipation on everyone's faces, Makoto must be preparing breakfast. It's nice to see that the videos didn't get to him. Actually I don't think anything gets to him. Always smiling. He's strong in mind and body I suppose. Truly admirable.

"Good morning, Sakura. On time as always!" Kiyotaka exclaims with a hint of admiration "A truly dependable student!"

It's nice to see he's the same as always.

"Yes, good morning to you all"

"M-Makoto just said he'll be done with breakfast in a couple minutes" Chihiro shyly says

"Yea, Apparently today he's making real special!" Leon says, drool practically flooding out of his mouth

He might be trying to get our minds off of yesterday.

"He said he was makin' enough for everyone, so come sit down"

"Thank you" Sitting down at the table, we all engage in a conversation on what Makoto could possibly be making. I hope it's something not high in sugar.

Interrupting our conversation, the kitchen doors swing open and an aroma of freshly made food fills the room. Enough to even make my mouth water a bit. Our eyes all quickly tracking the source of the smell. Carried on a food cart, fifteen separate dishes are being tracked through the dinning hall to our table. Close enough to finally get a look at the carts contents, our mouths betray us as they begin to water profusely.

The plates on the cart each have a set of three pancakes, one large sausage, two pieces of bacon, and two mini frittatas. Despite its simplicity, each and every one of the food looks carefully prepared. And the smell, the smell is nothing like a simple breakfast.

Yet, This might be a little unhealthy for me.

"I can assure you, everything here is much healthier than it looks." Possibly my face was showing my worry, as Makoto instantly speaks up. "The pancakes are applesauce pancakes, replacing some oil with applesauce cuts down half of the fat. I also made sure to extract any accumulating grease from both, the duck and pork sausage, and the applewood smoked bacon. In conclusion the mini frittatas are made of mostly ham and fat-free cheese."

"Wow! It looks delicious!"

"Way to go dude! I'm starving"

"I-It looks great."

"It looks great. You surprise me yet again, Makoto" I praise

He blushes and scratches his head awkwardly

"Ah, come on guys. It's only a small breakfast" Makoto mumbles

"Small!? Dude you made a full meal!" Leon blurts while jumping up to his feat.

"Yeah, like seriously dude! How isn't your title ultimate cook or somethin'!?"

"I'm not that good, besides, that titles is already taken..."

"Ah yeah! What was it again...?" Yasuhiro ponders

"I think his name is Teruteru Hanamura, apparently his food is to die for. Like literally people have killed to eat his food." Leon explains

Killed...? It couldn't be that good, Could it?

"K-killed!?" Chihiro gulps

"Yeah, his food's that amazing!"

After finishing up are talk on the ultimate cook, we all grab a plate of food.

"If you guys want, I have some syrups, powdered sugar, and fruits to go with your food"

Pulling out a small tray, Makoto shows of different types of syrups, such as chocolate and maple, and presents a bin of powdered sugar and large bowls of assorted fruits.

"I'll have some maple syrup, and make it a lot dude"

"Same with me, except with some powdered sugar too"

"I-I'll have some fruits"

"I would also like some fruits as well" I request

"I fine, thank you"

Giving everyone their requested condiment and/or topping, Makoto quickly starts heading for the exit, pushing the cart swiftly. The food still giving of an alluring scent

"Yo Makoto! Where ya goin'" Yasuhiro asks

"Yea, coke sit down and eat dude" Leon requests

"Ah sorry, but I want to give everyone their food before it gets cold"

"How commendable! A truly marvelous conviction!"

"It's their fault if it gets cold, ya know" Leon states

"Yea, dude. Come on and enjoy your food. Don't let those downers get you down" says Yasuhiro rolling his eyes

"I-I couldn't do that! I'd feel bad... It's not their fault they're like that..." Makoto glumly says

"If you want! I-I could go with you. I feel bad know too..." Chihiro Mumbles

"It's okay, you go ahead and eat Chihiro. You guys all need a good meal..." Makoto says with a calming smile

With that said, Chihiro's gloomy atmosphere dies down just a bit. But she stills looks reluctant.

"Thank you, Makoto"

"No need to thank me, Sakura" Makoto says with knowing eyes and a soft smile

With Makoto's exit, we all dig into out food.

!

As soon as the pancakes hit my mouth, they explode into a warm, sweat sensation that spreads all throughout my mouth covering every taste bud. The pancakes are overweeningly soft and fluffy, yet they're not too soft as to fall apart into some kind of mush. The applesauce flavor is strong, yet not to strong as to overwhelm the overall taste. It's a perfect blend. Needless to say, the bacon, sausage, and mini frittatas are also amazingly palatable.

"Wow! This is amazin'!"

"Shit man, if iI could eat this every morning I'd be the happiest man on earth. No, the universe!"

"To bad Makoto's a dude..."

some of us sweat-drop and give Yasuhiro a weird look.

"I-I mean, Just in his cookin' ability! I don't have a thing for Makoto. I don't like men. Come on guys stop lookin' at me like that!" Noticing the stares, He quickly attempts to fix what he said

We all slightly laugh.

"We know dude, we were just messin' with ya" Leon smacks Yasuhiro's back and gives a hearty laugh

"You should have seen your face. It was priceless" Kiyotaka adds in with a large, teasing smile.

"S-Still, Makoto's truly amazing, to cook for us everyday and all" Chihiro says

"I agree, He carries a large burden" I state. If you think about it, he makes us all breakfast yet asks for nothing in return. To meet such a person. It's a rare thing.

* * *

 _ **Sayaka's Point of View**_

 _ **7:15 AM**_

How long has it been, my back to this door? I couldn't really say... Time feels slow for me, everything's stagnant with my harsh, hasty heart. Every beat fills my eardrums with a deafening, ringing sound. Will they come? Who could say... Nonetheless, I'll keep my back to this door. Who knows what will happen to me if they confront me. The only thing I know for sure is that I can't let anybody destroy the future I've made for myself, a future I worked hard for, a future that I've sacrificed for.

I'm scared.

My body is shaking all over. I can't take it. My nerves won't calm down. All I can do is be worried.

 _*Knock*Knock*_

With the knocking breaking past the beat of my heart, I feel the vibrations of the knock on my back. Goosebumps and cold sweat begin to show on my trembling body. The deafening thumping fills my eardrums, leaving me with only silence.

Are they here!? Did they come to get me!? They'll surely lock me up, Possibly even worse...

I'm scared.

"Sayaka, It's me, Makoto, I've brought you breakfast"

Makoto? Breakfast? It has to be a trap. They probably are trying to lure me out to capture me. Besides, there's no way Makoto would bring breakfast to the person who tried to kill him the night before.

 _*Knock*Knock*_

"Sayaka?"

All I can do is sit there, back to the door, silent. My fright taking over my vocal cords. quiet, fast, breathing being the only thing escaping my lips.

"Your food's going to get cold"

I don't think I can even eat without throwing up.

"..." I hear shuffling on the other side of the door "I didn't tell anyone, about yesterday"

He didn't!? Wait, no no no, it has to be a trap! Why wouldn't he tell them!?

"I-I know you weren't you at that time" more shuffling "May I come in"

...Could I trust him, Makoto? I'll have to take my chances. If anything, I owe Makoto that.

Standing up slowly from the floor and moving my trembling body from the door, I unlock and open it. In front of me is a lone Makoto with a cart containing a single plate of food, from the looks of it some type of pancakes with sausage and bacon. Looking into his eyes, they are overwhelmingly calm, like nothing happened last night, like everything is fine. How could he be so calm? I tried to kill him!

Makoto's gaze continues to lock onto mine. His calm, unwavering eyes, it would be a lie to say I don't find them handsomely calming. They seem to be looking into the depths of my soul, finding every one of my secrets, my weaknesses. Despite looking into the very depths of my soul, there is no judgement found in his eyes, no hate, no pity. There is nothing, only calmness.

Embarrassed and ashamed, I turn away from his gaze. how could I have betrayed such eyes? I'm stupid, an idiot.

"U-um, come in..." Realizing I haven't even invited him in, I step away from in-front of the door.

"Pardon me" Makoto walks in, plate of food in hand.

Awkwardly leading Makoto to the small table that sits under the lone ceiling light in my room, I, nervously, grab him a chair. As I sit done, Makoto sees this as an invitation to sit down himself, placing the plate of food in-front of me, filling my nostrils with a fresh, magnificent scent. He truly can cook. Yet, despite how perfect the smell of the food, it still makes my stomach twist and turn.

Seconds pass in silence as I stare at my food, avoiding Makoto's eyes.

"Not hungry?" Noticing my lack of eating, Makoto breaks the awkward silence

"..."

"I suppose it's not as fresh now..."

"..."

"..."

"...Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why? Why are you so calm!?" I can't help but slam my fist on my table as I stand up "I-I tried to kill you! Are you crazy!? Stupid!? How could you just come in here like it's nothing!?"

"..."

"I betrayed, lied, and assaulted you, yet here you are serving me breakfast!" Something wet begins to fall onto my hands as they grip the wooden table. "Is it because I was nice to you!? Well it was all a lie! I could care less about you! You're nothing but a pawn to me! Are you an Idi-!"

!?

Without warning, I'm pulled into a tight embrace. Dumbfounded all I can do is stand there, like a deer caught in headlights.

"That's a lie!" Makoto screams, holding onto me tightly "You can't stand there and tell me everything was fake. I saw it in your eyes, I felt it. No matter what you trick yourself into believing, I know it wasn't fake. Those smiles, not the ones were made for the sake of appearance, but the ones made from the bottom of your heart, I saw them, they were there, they were real".

All I could do was cry as he continued to speak. My tears soaking the back of his jacket. He's right, what I said was a lie. Makoto isn't, no, was never a pawn to me, but a friend. It wasn't fake, not all of it, people I've met here have genuinely made me smile. Not the fake, television smile, but the real smile that come from within.

"Even if you betrayed, lied, and assaulted me, you're still Sayaka, and that will never change. No matter what, I would never be upset with you for such a thing. This isn't your fault, this isn't what you desire. The one who truly desired this is our kidnapper, he is the one to blame. Not you."

For me, it feels as forever passes as I'm held tightly in Makoto's embrace, crying on his shoulder.

"...Did you mean it, what you said?"

"Every word"

"...I-I'm sorry... I-I hate myself for what I tried to do, I'm an idiot"

"Yet, here I am still alive and well" He made some space between us, hands on my shoulders, a bright smile adorning his tender face "So there's nothing to be sorry about, I don't plan on dying and I sure of hell don't plan on staying in this place forever, so smile, everything will turn out for the better, as long as we stick together. Don't give up"

"..." Tears stream out of my eyes making smash splashing sounds as the hit the floor

Swiftly, I tightly embrace Makoto.

"Thank you! I won't give up! S-So you'd better not die on me!"

He returns my hug with one of his own.

"Of course, I won't do such a thing"

I don't know if will ever get out of here, but as long as I'm with Makoto I have hope. No matter what happens, as long as I have a friend like Makoto around, I'll be alright.

* * *

 _ **Makoto's Point of view**_

 _ **8:00**_

Walking out of Sayaka's room, I close the door behind me, waving a finale goodbye to Sayaka. After I successfully calmed her down, we spent some time taking while she ate the breakfast I made for her. She seemed to really like it.

 _*sigh*_

That was extremely straining to keep up that facade. If I had to be honest, I had half a mind to just feed her to the people, but I'd rather not have too much internal strife between my fellow captives. Besides, having allies never hurt. She might be useful for something and as it seems she trusts me greatly. For now, I have a nice bishop on my board. I wonder what move my opponent will make?

 _*Ding dong, bing bong*_

"All Students please report to the gymnasium, again, please report to the gymnasium. No slacking! Report immediately!"

He seems upset, if I had to guess, It's because of the lack of murder that happened last night. Isn't he too impatient, to think a murder would happen the night we got the tapes?

 _*sigh*_

Should I even go, it seems useless. Then again, I don't feel like listening to an upset Monokuma, he's extremely annoying. It be best to save my eardrums from Monokuma's insufferable nagging. I'd better be quick then, I don't want to have to be stuck with Sayaka for more than I have to.

While walking to the gym, I'm not surprised to hear some of my classmates trailing behind me. But, I'm getting this uncanny feeling of one of them watching me intensely. They seem to be studying my every movement. From the atmosphere that that person is admitting, I would say they aren't watching me because they like me. If I had to guess, they either dislike me or find me suspicious. This is quite annoying. If I look behind me to find out who's watching me, they might find me more suspicious. Then again, it's not strange to be on guard considering the situation we're in.

I look back.

It's... Leon? From the the looks of it, he doesn't look too happy.

I reach the gym doors

I'll have to talk to him later. Right now I've got to deal with Monokuma. Already inside the gym, Sakura, Chihiro, Yasuhiro, Kiyotaka, Togami, and Toko all seem to be engaged in their own conversations, so much so they don't even notice us walk in.

After some time passes, and more of Leon's staring, the whole group finally shows up. It's not surprising that some of them are extremely nervous, most are probably anticipating another motivation. Yet that's extremely unlikely. Our kidnapper is smart, why would he use up his motives so carelessly. My guess is that he's pretty upset with the lack of death.

"I wonder why he called us here, do you think he plans to k-kill us, "

Looking to my right, I see Hifumi. He's sweating quite a bit, it's as if even with the slightest of wind could make him completely crumble

"No, we'll be fine" I put my hand on his shoulder reassuringly "You don't have to worry. From what I can gather we're here because we didn't kill anyone last night. I'd call that a win, so don't be scared"

"...I-If you say so, Mr. Naegi, thank you" It was reluctantly, but he seems to have calmed down.

"With that said, don't let your guard down. Who could say what that bear will door"

"R-Right!"

"Aw how sweet, cheering up your fellow student like that. Who knew you were such a sweetheart, Makoto. I almost want to throw up"

"W-WHA-"

Popping up behind me and Hifumi, Monokuma, once again, graces us with his presence. With as much speed as you could expect from Monokuma, he "runs" to the center stage podium.

"He's here again..." Leon says venomously

"I can't believe you! Not one stab! Not one scream! last night was so boooooring" he jumped up onto the podium table, face red with anger. It still amazes me how he can do that, surely some top notch engineering and programing where built into this thing. "Do even want to see your loved ones again! For all you could now, they're dead. D-E-A-D, dead, lying six feet underground, rotting as worms feast on their flesh" he points to us, making some wince in fear "You'll never know what happened Pu~ Pu~" he goes into a laughing fit. his voice filled with nothing but joy. For most, the despair is already kicking in. It's easily noticeable on their faces. That utter look of being lost, of losing everything.

"W-What did you do with them you, fucking bastard!" Mondo yells in anger

"Me? What did I do? I didn't do a thing~~"

"Don't fuck with us" Leon screams, face red with anger

"I would never! Besides, you're not my type~~ To...Muscly"

"Motherfucker!"

Before Mondo does something hasty, I grab onto his shoulder

"Stop, this is what he wants, he wants to rile you up. Don't let him"

"..." Mondo continues to glare at Monokuma until he grumbles and the tension in his body dissipates telling me that I can let go of him.

"Wow oh wow! I thought I was a goner!"

"Just tell us what you called us here for. You're wasting my time" Togami speaks up, arms crossed, disinterest plastered on his face.

"Oh my~ Oh my~ I almost forgot! Since I was expecting one of you to be covered in blood, I had a speech prepared and everything" He sighs "Oh well, Are you ready!? Allow me to explain the second part of the rule regarding graduation! Just like I explained before, you must kill someone if you want to leave. However...even if you do that, there's still one more part to the agreement you have to upload, remember?"

The sixth rule...

"You are referring to rule number six of the school regulations..." Celestia pondered, hand covering her mouth "If you are the "blackened" that committed the murder, you can't be found out by the other students. That is what you are talking about, is it not?"

"Bingo! It's not enough to just kill someone. You have to actually get away with it! Which naturally means you need a system in place to assess whether or not it's been gotten away with!" Monokuma stares with an evil smile, his sharp, pure white teeth showing on the right side of his face "So, a certain amount of time after a murder has taken place, a class trial will begin!"

"A c-class trail?" Toko asks, voice barely audible behind her hands.

"Yup! It'll begin a few hours after the murder! Everyone will gather together, including the blackened who committed the murder. And they and the spotless students will all engage in one big debate showdown! During the trial, you'll have to present your arguments about who you think the blackened is. And once everything comes to an end, the outcome will be decided by popular vote! If the answer you've arrived at is correct...only the one that disturbed your peace will be punished. The rest may continue their communal life. However...if you choose poorly...then the one who got away with murder will survive, and the rest of you will receive your punishment. Which of course means your school life will come to an end! As far as class trial rules go...that's all there is to it!"

"So, um...what exactly is this "punishment" you keep talking about...?"

It's simple, isn't it? He's going to kill us. Based on this person demented personality and sadistic behavior, it's quite obvious. Besides, wants more fun than seeing us vote to kill one of are own. He's that type of person. It's no surprise though, to be so brilliant to execute such a scheme, one must have some type of flaw or psychopathic tendency.

"Oh! Well, to put it simply... It's execution!" Monokuma yells out, voice filled with excitement, as if he can already see the executions playing out.

"E-Execution!?" Hifumi shrieks

"And by execution, you mean..." Chihiro trails off

"Execution is...execution. Ex-e-cution! Electric chair, bzzt bzzt! Poison gas, cough cough! Torn apart like a paper plane in a hurricane!"

"S-So, to make sure I understand... If we get the culprit right, then only they die. But if we get it wrong...all the rest of us get...executed?" Kiyotaka asks, fear infecting his face. His eyes wide, filled with horror.

"What a smart little chimpanzee you are! Look at you, implying you didn't do it without actually saying it! So it's basically what the outside world calls a "lay judge" system, or an inquisition type thing! Which means you'll be deciding who you think the killer is." Monokuma begins to stare into each one of our eyes, one by one "But judge carefully, because all your lives are on the line! Okay, let me just add the rule I just described to your handbook. make sure to keep it in mind! He pauses "The new rule has been added to the Regulations menu. Please be sure to look over it."

"W-Wait, hold on a second!" Junko speaks up, voice mixed with anger, fear, and anxiety. "You're freaking insane, you know that!?"

"Hmm?"

"A class trial? What the hell is that!? I don't want anything to do with it!"

"Why not?"

"Whaddya mean why not!? Why do I have to waste my time trying to figure out who murdered someone!?"

"What!? Are you saying you're not gonna participate in the trial!? Only punishment awaits such blasphemy!"

This is going south, it's escalating way too fast. At this rate...

"What? Punishment?"

"I might...I dunno, throw you in a deep, dark, scary prison or something!"

"Shut the hell up! Say whatever you want, I'm not gonna be part of this!"

"Don't be so selfish!"

"You're the one being selfish! Kill whoever you want, it's got nothing to do with me!"

"The evil standing here before me... I'm trembling with fear...!"

Huh? Something feels off... I thought something was off when she first started talking, but with what Monokuma just said, it seems...fake. Junko's movements are too stiff. Some of her responses are also a little long, like she's trying to remember what to say. And, when I look into her eyes, the feelings not there, her eyes are empty.

"But I won't give in to such evil! It's my style to stick it out and resist till the very end...! If you really wanna get out of here..." Makoto begins to rush towards us, well it's more of a waddle "You'll have to go through me first!"

 _*Smash*_

"Gyumeh!"

This isn't good, she just smashed his head into the gym floor. Her shoe digging into his snout, not letting him up. I know she's impulsive, but this is something different, she's not an idiot from what I can tell, she should now better with all this talk of "punishments"

"Are you enjoying yourself now?"

"Are you?"

"Huh?"

Understanding what was going to happen, I begin to rush towards Junko, pushing everyone out of my way. Bases on what I'm seeing she knows something. I can't let her die here!

"Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is not allowed. You've violated a school regulation... I invoke the mighty summon spell! Help! To me, godly spear Gungnir!"

With those words leaving Monokuma's mouth, a look of confusion fills Junko's face as a multitude of spears head in her direction from all angles. Time slows down for me as the spears begin to rapidly head in her direction, My body only inches away from her as the spears almost reach their final destination.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **1) Damn, finally. Sorry for another late chapter. I've had a small writers block for a while. I can't promise that I'll be quicker with my** **chapters. School and sports have been taking up most of my time lately so I never really have time to write. Heck, I'm literally finishing this at 1:16 AM on a Saturday night, time has been rough.**

 **2) I don't know if any of the characters (Except Makoto) are OOC, so please let me know.**

 **3) Again, I'm working more on my _Devil's Blessed_ story as I'm more invested in it, but that doesn't mean my motivation for this fanfic has gone away. I still love Danganronpa and still have Makoto as one of my favorite characters in fictional history. So don't expect this to die.**

 **4) Finally, any feedback is appreciative, positive or negative, and will be read by me.**

* * *

 **December Review Responses**

To **ZarcMagician** \- I'll make sure to update the other one, don't worry, thanks for the support.

To **Lee3234** \- I'm glad I'm back too, lol, thanks for sticking around. Thanks for your support.

To **doomqwer** \- I'm sincerely glad you find my story fun. I also think Sayaka never truly got to develop as a character, but, even with that, who can say if she'll live till the end. She isn't blessed with plot amour, no one is. Thanks for your support.

To **Guest** \- I'm glad your overjoyed, I'm overjoyed that your overjoyed. Wow this might be and endless cycle of joy lol. Thanks for your support.

To **LOLIsaviour** \- I'm glad that is welcomed. I'll be sure to keep working, but I don't know if I'd call it great. Nonetheless, thanks for your support.

To **Ravens-and-Chrysanthemums** \- Thank you for the compliment, I'll continue to do my best. Thanks for your support.

To **Hope** \- I was going for different and interesting, so thank you! I'll be sure to continue, thanks for your support!

* * *

(: Thanks For Reading :)


	9. Chapter 8

_**Urges Chapter 8: After the Pain**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa or it's characters_

* * *

 ** _Makoto's Point of View_**

 ** _8:10 AM_**

My hands only inches away, the spears only inches away, all that matters is which ones quicker to meet its destination. In a perfect world, a normal world, this wouldn't happen. This unthinkable situation. What really led to this, no one can truly say with confidence. All that matters is the present now.

With as much of my willpower as I can muster, I try to beat the speed of the spears. Then it happens. The final destination is met, on both fronts. With a powerful push, I hit Junko's side. Even with such a push, there is a number of spears converging on one location. To dodge all of those is impossible.

The second after my body makes contact with Junko's, I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder as a warm liquid splashes onto my face. I've trained my body and mind enough to the point where the pain is never truly expressed, but even with that, it's still felt. And the pain I'm feeling now is past my limit. I can feel my body weakening, my mind becoming dark.

*thud* *thud*

Two loud thuds hit the floor accompanied by a plurality of differently toned screams, barely audible in my ringing ears. Upon the Maplewood floorboards, two rivers of red connect making a dark lake. The lake of red untouched and seeping into the floor cracks below. With the little strength I have, I position my head to look ahead of me. Sitting in my sight is strawberry blond hair stained with an invasive color of deep red. The owner of such hair laying completely stationary, motionless. Her eyes shut upon her stained face full of pain. Two spears accompanying her body. Onee deeply wedged into her stomach, and another piercing her lower caf.

Did I fail? Is she dead? It seems that way...

* * *

 **Makoto's Point of View**

 **Unknown**

"Makoto..."

As I lay in an empty black, A familiar, yet foreign, voice calls out to me. A voice I haven't heard in many years, so much so that I can't truly say it is their voice. Do I remember their voice, their smile...

"Makoto, get up. Get up, Makoto"

The voice echos in the black that swallows my vision.

"Get up, paint it red, Makoto"

The voice more audible than before, more...

"Bathe in the red as you bathed in mine" A cold hand touches my bare shoulder "Show them the monster we know you are, the monster that bathed in my blood and shed his human skin" The voice's cold breath covers my ear

"..." My head begins to pound. I know I shouldn't listen...

"Show them who you are b-"

The voice cuts of, yet I still feel the breath, like they spoke without actually speaking.

!?

Looking down at my hands, a deep crimson color starts to slowly corrode my skin. Each area the crimson touching beginning to melt into a pool of red and fading into the nothingness below my feet until there-there is nothing left but an empty black

* * *

 **Makoto's Point of View**

 **Unknown Time**

Opening my eyes, staring at a white ceiling in a brightly lit room. Moving my head to look at my feet, I can tell that I'm currently in the nurse's office. Looking to my right I see another bed with an occupant that I can't fully make out as their blanket is covering their head, somewhat how the dead look when carried out of a crime scene. If I remember correctly, I was pierced by a spear from Monokuma. That must mean that the person wrapped up in the bed over there is Junko...

Is she dead?

It would make sense that she's dead, being wrapped up like that. She perfectly fits the appearance. Not to mention the fact she was also hit with two spears, one even hitting in a possibly vital area. But why keep her in the infirmary? Well, I guess there's really nowhere else to put her and they wouldn't want to just leave her body there lying on the gymnasium floor. As I continue to observe Junko's body, I hear the sound of a door opening followed by a range of footsteps. A range of heavy, soft, swift, and slow. Turning my head to the only door within the nurse's office, I see a plurality of blurry figures. I suppose my vision is still a little fuzzy.

"Do you think he woke up?"

"It's unlikely, he received that wound not so long ago."

"Is he going to be alright?"

"I hope so. That wound was no joke."

"If it wasn't for Kirigiri's and Sakura's quick actions..."

"Wait, wait! I think He's awake!"

"Already?!"

As the figures begin to rush towards, the blur that was hazing my vision begins to lessen and I can clearly make out the figures. Inside the nurse's office, hanging over my bed is Sayaka, Yasuhiro, Sakura, Mondo, Leon, Kiyotaka, Aoi, Hifumi, and Chihiro. All of them seem so have different levels of concern on their face. Out of all of them, Sayaka seems to be the most concerned, to the point that tears can be visibly seen rolling down her cheeks. She gracefully squats down to my level and softly places her hand atop of mine. Her eyes staring into mine. They are giving an obvious message, "don't leave me". It's no surprise that she feels this way, after all, I did somewhat mold her to be dependent on me. She believes that I'll get her out, I'll save her. Of course, she was scared. Her last hope almost died in front of her very eyes.

I hold her hand.

"I won't, I promise"

She seems surprised for a second, but then her cold tears softly land upon my hand and a warm smile adorns her face.

"Jeez dude, you got some kind of death wish, runnin' into danger like that. You almost got yourself killed, ya know?"

"Sorry..."

Mondo sighs "Yea whatever." He then gives a sharp smile "What you did was cool though bro. You got balls"

"Yes! What you did was very commendable! I'd expect nothing less from you, Makoto" Kiyotaka then laughs

"I commend your brave spirit, Makoto. You'd make a fine warrior." Sakura then closes her eyes and releases a calm smile while giving a short nod.

"I-I was just in the heat of the moment. I'm not particularly brave..."

"N-No... I mean I couldn't do something like that. I think you're really brave," Chihiro confesses

Leon Laughs "Jeez man, what's with you and all the ladies? you some chick magnet or somethin'?"

Chihiro seems a little upset with that comment. I wonder why?

"Ignoring that, How are you feeling?" Aoi asks

"Are you hurting anywhere?" Sayaka begins to look worried and holds my hand tighter "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, Sir Naegi, how is your health bar? Do you need a potion of healing?"

"Ah, I'm fine. I don't feel any pain" I slowly start to sit up from the bed

"Woah, Calm down! you wouldn't want to open your stitches now." Mondo puts his hand on my shoulder, stopping me from getting up.

"Stitches? Who stitched my wound?"

"I did," Mondo says while looking proud "With all the motorcycle accidents my gang and I get into, stitching wounds nothing."

Pulling up my sleeve and checking my shoulder, I find a perfect line of stitches. He really does know how to stitch, even stitch really well in fact.

"Thank you, Mondo"

"It's nothing bro, after what you did, while I just sat there like an idiot" Mondo clenches his fists "It's the least I could do..."

"

"..." I switch my vision to the other occupied bed "It seems like I didn't do much of anything..."

"What do you mean?" Mondo asks

Noticing my change of view, Sakura looks at me with understanding eyes. "She isn't dead" She isn't dead? She's pretty resilient, isn't she? Any normal person would be dead. "But as it is, she might not make it..." I see...

"Did she lose too much blood?"

"Yea, her pulse is weak hand her heartbeat is rapid" Sakura then touches Junko's arm "She's cold. She might not have a lot of time..."

"Well, considering all the blood she lost..."

"I think she's fine, people in movies lose wayyy more blood than that and they're fine! Just give her a day or two!"

"This isn't a movie you fucking idiot!" Yells Leon with annoyance

"How can even be so dumb?" questions Aoi

"Jeez, sorry. I won't be positive then..."

Yasuhiro...

"Ignoring him. We still don't know what to do about Junko..." Sayaka then looks down at her feet, her eyes hidden, sadness in her voice "at this rate..." She'll die? not yet. "We can save her." They all looked at me surprised at my sudden outburst "I know a good amount about medicine and surgery. All I'd need is your help." I can't let her die. She can be an important key to figuring on what's going on here.

"Can you even perform surgery?" Leon scratches his head "Isn't that like super complicated?"

"Yea, have you ever even performed surgery?" Hifumi asks while adjusting his glasses.

"I've never performed surgery before..." I look down for a moment "But" I pull my head up "We have to try! We can't give up!"

"Do you really think we can save her?" Chihiro asks.

Sitting up, this time unopposed, I put my hand on her shoulder. "I'm positive" a bright light fills Chihiro's eyes. Looking at everyone else within the nurse's office, I try my best to look as determined as possible. "If we want to get this done, I'll need everyone to know what's going on. Could you all get them for me?"

"Wait! No one agreed to this! You're still hurt. Sayaka pleads with anger "You can't be walking around so soon! You'll kill yourself before you can even get a chance to save her" Sayaka grabs my hand "We can do this on her own. You don't need to hurt yourself;f even more"

"I'm the only one here with some medical knowledge. We can't just let her die" I say as I stare into her eyes, hopefully conveying my resolve.

"But-" A hand lands on Sayaka's shoulder, stopping her from saying what she was going to say "He's right. He's her best shot" Sakura says in solemn "It doesn't have to be him!" Sayaka shouts with anger while unsuccessfully throwing off Sakura's hand from her shoulder "It's his decision" "..."

With that Sayaka lets go of my hand and starts for the door "If that's what you want..." Sayaka's fists begin to clench as she puts on another plastic, camera perfect smile "Then I guess I can only be there to help you"

She walks out the door.

"I-I'll go calm her down" Aoi then runs out the room, assumingly after Sayaka.

"..."

"Listen, we can't be just standing here. Every second leaves Junko closer to death. Go contact the others, all of you. with everyone on the same page and working together we might be able to save her."

"...Alright, let's go" Sakura leaves

"We'll be sure to be quick, we won't let you down!"

Everyone agrees with Leon by giving reassuring nods as they all leave the nurse's office with determination.

Getting up from my bed, I move my shoulder around. The pain's still there but it's manageable. Walking over to Junko's bed, I take the cloth off that was covering her body. She's a mess. Blood covering her whole body, her face peaceful, her skin pale. First, and the most obvious, the spears that pierced her stomach and calf seem to have been removed. I wonder who did it? It seems to be done perfectly. I wouldn't be able to fully tell without opening her stitches and checking her muscles and tissue to see if it was torn. I'd also have to hope for not internal bleeding which, in this case, would be rare not to find. She would be extremely lucky.

Her face begins to stir. She's awakening.

Walking over to the medical cabinet, I find a scalpel, tweezers, some syringes, and more material for stitching. Putting those on a mobile instrument stand I found near the corner of the room. Putting on some medical gloves, I check the patient monitor the others set on Junko. Her heartbeat is rapid. Too rapid. I'll have to be quick.

Her eyes open.

Quickly putting a breathing mask on her and connecting that mask to some anesthesia, I hold her down as she tries to, weakly, fight her way out of the mask. Her fight slowly dies down as she softly drifts to sleep. Even at this state she still a fighter. Checking her pulse, blood pressure, and heart rate, they don't seem any worse than before. That's good.

The door opens.

"We got everyone!"

"What's going on! For what reason was I dragged out of my room?"

"Y-yea! What's happening?"

"Makoto wanted everyone here for when..."

"..."

The room goes silent as everyone stares at me standing over Junko's practically naked body holding nothing but a scalpel.

"He's trying to kill her! He's going to rape her then kill her!" Touko Screams

"Calm down Touko."

"D-Don't come to any c-closer! Are you g-gonna kill me next!?"

"Calm down, Jeez!" Yells Leon grabbing Touko before she can run out of the room

"L-Let me go! He's going to k-kill us!"

"No you idiot, we're trying to save Junko!"

"Huh?"

Touko stops struggling and Leon lets go

"What do you mean by "save" Junko," Togami asks with his arms crossed, his chin up "She's practically dead, why waste our time while we could be finding a way out?"

"I agree. There's no way of saying she'll make it. People who become attached to needless burdens will have more than the burdens attached to them. Let's not make our efforts more difficult" Celestia states with condemning eyes "We don't even know how to save her. None of us are doctors. Besides, how can we even trust someone with little to no surgical experience? We might as well be killing her ourselves."

"We can't just give up!" screams Aoi

"It would be wrong!" yells Kiyotaka

"Are you people that fuckin' selfish!" Exclaims Leon as he starts walking up to Togami with fury. "I oughta punch you in the face you privileged prick!"

"Stop!"

Everyone stops in place at the sound of the new voice. The owner of that voice is none other than Kirigiri.

"Fighting Amongst ourselves isn't going to get us out of here" Kirigiri folds her arms together "Cooperation is absolutely key at this point. Who you decide to trust or not trust is, of course, up to you."

"She's right. For now, we should work together instead of fighting. That doesn't mean we have to trust everyone, just that we have to work together." I say as I walk in front of everyone. "I understand some of you think this is a pointless task, but, nonetheless this is something we have to do. We can't just do nothing"

Honestly, if it wasn't for my suspicions of her, I would be in the same train of thought has them. She could be useful. If it wasn't for this fact, I wouldn't even think of saving her.

"If you find this pointless you can leave, but if you want to help save her life, please stay"

Togami leaves

Celestia leaves

Touko leaves

"What fucking assho-"

"It's fine. I'm sure if we weren't stuck in these circumstances, their opinions would change." I walk over to the bed that Junko's laying on. "Now to begin I'll need-"

"Wait for a moment" Kirigiri Interrupts me "Can we trust you to do this?"

"...I can promise for my best"

"Do you know anything about medicine, surgery?

"I've read some books and had some hand on practice"

Learning medical techniques made killing people much easier. It also helped with that one time I planted a bomb in someone's appendix. I got paid a lot for that hit. I had a total of twenty EKIAs. The painting that bomb made was glorious

"...Okay" She says that yet she still holds suspicion in her eyes. It's justifiable suspicion, after all, the ultimate lucky student knowing how to perform surgery. Isn't that a little strange? I suppose no one else has said anything due to the heat of the moment. I'll probably get lots of questions after this. Maybe even some suspicions will be placed on me...

"Alright then" I turn my attention to the incapacitated Junko and prepare myself for surgery "Listen, when I ask for something, get it for me. When I ask for her current heartbeat and blood pressure, give it to me. Don't waste time. When I open the stitches, we can't waste time. Does everyone understand?"

* * *

 **Junko's Point of View**

 **10:00 AM**

 **Inside the Monokuma Control Room**

Looking at the screen in front of me, I can't help but be disappointed. I calculated for Mukuro to die inside the gymnasium and, as a surprising bonus, Makoto to die as well. Looks like it didn't work out that way.

 _*Sigh*_

This Sucks! Why the hell didn't she die! What reason does that piece of trash have of living!

A gloomy atmosphere starts to fill the room

Why couldn't she have just died? Why is she so stubborn? Useless sister.

Saliva starts to come out of my mouth.

This is, this is, so, despairful. Not to be able to kill my sister that I completely prepared to kill. To have my plan fail to Makoto. This terrible, terrible feeling. The only thing that gives me ecstasy. How beautiful!

Now should I let them play doctor or should I send Monokuma in there to finish the job? Hmmm?

"PuPuPuPuPuPuPuPu" What would bring the most despair? Of course, them failing! WIth my calculations, Makoto won't be able to save her! Imagine all them working together to save her, but fail. Oh, the despair. Better yet, I even get to watch my sister die! This is better than my original plan! "PuPuPuPuPuPuPu! Yes, try to cling to hope! Fall under despair! PuPuPuPuPuPuPu"

* * *

 **Makoto's Point of View**

 **12:00 PM**

Throwing away my bloody gloves into the waste disposal bin, I breathe a sigh of relief. After removing a piece of the spear that was lodged in her stomach and stitching her back up, I successfully tested her blood and found her blood type. Using the blood bags inside the office, I was able to get her blood pressure stabilized. It was a success. As it seems, she'll make it. No tissue was torn, and the muscle in her calf should heal over time. It was technically not even a surgery, all I did was remove a piece of steel out of her stomach. A real surgeon probably could have done much better than I did. To be honest, I almost killed her at one point. Luckily no one noticed, at least, I don't think anyone noticed.

"Did you do it?" Chihiro Asks "W-Will she be okay"

"Yea, Will she make it?"

"As it is now? Yes, she'll make it"

"Yeah!

"We did it!"

"Fuck, that was stressful!

"Good job everyone."

We all celebrate a successful job well done. "Thank you, everyone. If it weren't for you all. I wouldn't have been able to have done this"

"No, it was mostly you, Makoto"

"You were great!"

"You were so calm. It was amazing"

"T-Thank you. I tried my best"

* * *

 **Makoto's Point of View**

 **2:00 PM**

Laying down in the bed within the nurse's office, I stare blankly at the ceiling. I'm alone with a sleeping Junko. Everyone went off to eat lunch as they missed it when we were performing the surgery. Sayaka told me she would come back as soon as possible with some food for me. I honestly feel relieved. I'm finally alone. The pain in my shoulder has completely dissipated. Siting up from my bed, I look around the room. It's a mess with all the equipment lying around. Someone should probably clean up properly at some point.

I stand up from the bed.

Checking on Junko, I feel her hand. It's warm.

I suppose I should wait for her to wake up. Of course, I want to question her as soon as she wakes up, but I don't want to freak her out. After all, she did just get impaled by two spears. She's breathing a soft, calm breath. Her chest moves up and down with tranquil beats. Her face plain yet complex.

I feel a tight grasp on my wrist.

Looking down I see long red nails wrapping around my writs. With my eyes shifting to the owner of these nails, I find a wide-eyed Junko. Her eyes filled with confusion, understanding, sorrow, pain. Despair... What could possibly lead her to have eyes such as these? It couldn't be from just a spear. It's something deeper, but what?

"Mako-"

She tries to speak but her voice slowly falls to a whisper as she drifts off to another soundless sleep. Her restless eyes drift to rest. She woke up suddenly. I was honestly surprised. I was expecting her to finally wake up in about eight hours, not this soon. I should stay here, she might wake up again. If she wakes up and no ones here, It might become difficult.

So I sit back down onto the bed then slowly descend downward till I'm flat on my back staring upwards at nothing in particular.

While staring at the ceiling, my thoughts race back to everything that's lead me up to where I am now. I still can't come up with why we were kidnapped. It doesn't make sense. None of it makes sense. That big question of why doesn't have a sensible answer. This game has no benefit to anyone. Why is it happening? Does our capture just find this entertaining? Who is our kidnapper? It's all questions that need an answer. So far all I have our hunches and speculations. No empirical evidence. Nothing.

 _*sigh*_

As I continue contemplating, the nurse's office's door swings open. In comes Aoi. She walks in energetically with cautious eyes, she's still a little worried I suppose. Seeing me looking at her she gives me a lively smile. Aoi walks over to me and diligently checks my shoulder.

"How's your shoulder, does it hurt?"

"No, It's fine. I don't feel any pain"

Aoi looks surprised. Confused even.

"Really? I thought something like would still hurt." Aoi crosses her arms together "I once drooped a kitchen knife on my foot and that didn't stop hurting till a couple of days. I couldn't imagine how a whole spear would feel..."

"You dropped a kitchen knife on your foot?"

Aoi laughed nervously "It was the first time I ever tried cooking something..."

"When was that?"

Aoi paused "...Last month"

Last month? First time cooking?

"D-Don't judge me! I've never had to cook before..."

My stomach growls

"Ah, sorry" I look over at the nurse's office's door "Sayaka is supposed to come with my food soon"

"It's okay. I'm actually a little hungry to" Aoi says as she scratches her cheek

"Hungry? Didn't you eat lunch with everyone else?" I look at Aoi

"Yea I did, but it wasn't as good as usual so I didn't eat that much," Aoi says a little disappointed

"Why wasn't it as good?"

"Well..." Aoi paused with slightly embarrassed "Your food's just so much better, that I guess I've acquired a specific taste"

'You think? Thank you" I paused "Who was cooking?"

"You wouldn't guess it, Mondo"

"Mondo knows how to cook?"

"Apparently. He's not half bad either." Aoi sits on the foot of the bed "He just went straight up and volunteered. He didn't tell anybody how he knew how to cook"

"Sorry I wasn't able to cook for you all"

"N-No! No, you're fine! It wasn't your fault you got hit with a spear" She paused with a thinking expression "I guess it was your fault, b-but you did it for good reason! You were really brave!"

"T-Thanks." I make my face flush

"That gives me an idea!" Aoi perks up "Can you bake?"

"Can I bake? Yea, why?"

Aoi jumps from the bed with energetic eyes "You should make donuts!"

"Donuts?"

"Don't tell anyone, but there's actually a bunch of frozen donuts in the warehouse!" Aoi looks away with starry eyes, almost as if she's imagining heaven itself "Throw those in the microwave for a few seconds and just imagine... Imagine the warm chewiness of that donut! You know what I'm saying, right? You'd eat the crap outta that, right!?"

"You really do love donuts, huh?"

"Is there anyone who doesn't?" Aoi looks offended "Who on Earth - no, who in the whole universe can say they hate donuts!? Think about the sensation of biting into a donut... First, the sweetness floods your mouth, then the soft dough cushions you...Next, you get that hint of egg and butter, right? Your whole body starts to melt... You feel like you're falling into the center of the donut itself!" Aoi pauses then stares into my eyes with that starry look of hers "I bet your donuts would be ten times more amazing than those frozen ones!"

"I've never made donuts before..."

"That doesn't matter! You can do it! As soon as we get out of here, you're making me the best donuts I ever had!" A small stream of drool begins to leak out of Aoi'd mouth as she gives a smile full of craving "I can't take it anymore! I'm drooling like Niagara Falls over here! Wait for me, God of Donuts!"

A small silence fills the room, Aoi and I just looking at one another. A second passes and then a small giggle comes out of Aoi's mouth. A small giggle falls out of my mouth. Following is a stream of melodic laughs combined in unity. A joyful atmosphere fills the room.

The office's door opens. The laughing dies down.

Sayaka looks around the room, her eyes fall onto Aoi. She stares at her for a couple of seconds. Her face, indifferent. She looks away. Her eyes fall onto me and her bright, flawless face adores her once again. She runs up to me and checks my shoulder.

"It doesn't hurt anymore, does it?"

"No, it doesn't" I give her a small smile

"That's good" She shows a warming smile "I was so worried"

"Thank you for your concern" I smile back

"Ah, I almost forgot, your food" She runs back to the door and grabs something from outside

"Looks like you'll finally getting something to eat" Aoi's stomach growls "Speaking of food, I think it's about time I go get some donuts!"

Aoi jogs out of the room, passing Sayaka as she wheels in a cart of food. Their eyes lock with each other's, but only for a second. Sayaka wheels the cart of food next to the bed with a bright smile. "Sorry it took me so long" Sayaka takes the dim steel dome plate cover off the plate releasing an aroma of freshly cooked food "Mondo cooked for us. It's pretty good" Sitting atop the plate is Enoki Maki and some curry rice.

"It looks delicious, thank you" grabbing the Enoki Maki, I take a bite. It's good.

"Mondo really worked hard on it"

"I can tell. I need to thank him whenever I see him again"

Sayaka sits at the foot of my bed. A peaceful silence falls between us. The only sounds to be heard are Junko's delicate breathing and my soft chewing. She doesn't seem to mind the silence though. It even seems she quite enjoys it. she just sits there with a small smile upon her face as she watches me eat. It's strange, how she finds this enjoyable. I've never felt that feeling. Am I envious? No. I am not. Or, I just don't know what to be envious of. I've only ever felt...

My head hurts.

Finished with my food, I wipe my face with a napkin. "Thanks again for bringing this here. " Sayaka perks up "It's no problem, really, I'm glad... Seeing you happy for some reason, makes me happy as well" Sayaka gives another one of her pure golden smiles.

"Ah, I see..." I return her smile with one of my own. We stay like that for a moment until Sayaka's eyes switch over to Junko. "When do you think she'll wake up" I stand up from the bed and look down upon Junko "Soon, she should wake up soon."

"How soon?" asks Sayaka as she stands beside me.

"A couple of hours, possibly, at most, a day."

"Is that considered soon? I thought she'd be out longer..."

"No, from what I observed, she's fairly tough despite her appearance." I look away form Junko and back at Sayaka "If it was anyone else I would assume them to be out for a couple of days, or at the worst, not even survive the spears at all"

"Really... She's strong isn't she?" Sayaka looks at me "We'll just have to be strong as well, together!" Another shining smile, she seems to have an endless supply.

"Your right. We'll have to be strong, together, all of us"

* * *

 _ **No Point of View**_

 _ **10:00 PM**_

"Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m. As such, it is officially nighttime. Soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited. Okay then...sweet dreams, everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite..." The voice of Monokuma spreads throughout the entire school. His voice bringing comfort to no one.

With the announcement, Makoto, Leon, and Kiyotaka walk together softly talking to one another.

"Ahh, that sauna was truly splendid," Says a relaxed Kiyotaka

"I know right? It was just what I need right now," agrees Leon while giving a stretch

"Yes, it was enjoyable," Makoto confirms as he lets out a calm smile

Leon puts his arm around Makoto with a sharp smile "I told you it'd be nice." Makoto laughs

"Yeah you did"

"With all that's going on, that was just what we needed!" chats Kiyotaka as they continue to walk down the hallway towards there rooms "We should do more stuff like this, to get our minds off everything"

"Ya know, that ain't a bad idea!"

"Yea I agree, we should do this again sometime" Makoto pauses then checks his pocket "Hold up, I think I left my ID outside the sauna... I'll see you guys in the morning, night"

"Alright, night bro"

"Goodnight, try not to let anyone see you breaking our curfew rule"

Makoto runs off leaving Leon and Kiyotaka alone in the hallway

"Jeez, he's so reliable yet sometimes he's not too bright, is he?" They both laugh

"You know that reminds me, we should probably ask him how he knew how to do surgery" Kiyotaka suggests making Leon scratch his head

"We probably should, huh?" Leon laughs "I didn't even think about it at the time, what a strange guy"

While the two boys talk and laugh down the hallway, off on the other side of the first floor of the school, a door slowly opens followed by a steady set of footsteps.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **1) Not even going to comment on my lack of updating. I'll try to post more often, but I can't promise anything.**

 **2) Any feedback is appreciative, good or bad.**

* * *

 **Latest Review Responses**

To **Lee3234:** Ikr, who doesn't love a late update lol. I am happy you enjoyed the update.

To **doomqwer:** I'm truly glad you're enjoying this Makoto! I always loved characters like this. I also love Mukuro, and when I saw the IF, I fell more in love with her character. I hope this chapter spread some light on Mukuro.

To **The Deserter Angel:** The next update you ask? Well, right now good sir! Hope you enjoyed

* * *

(: Thanks for Reading :)


	10. Chapter 9

_**Urges Chapter 9: What Lies Beyond the Door**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa or it's characters_

* * *

 **Makoto's Point of View**

 **7:00 AM**

"Good morning, you bastards! It's 7 AM in the morning! Time to wake up! Let's all strive to do our best today!"

Stepping out of the shower, I grab a towel and dry my hair as the morning announcement goes off per usual. I don't know if things are worse or better now after what happened. To everyone's knowledge, no one has died yet, but that fear of being the next one killed by Monokuma is instilled into everyone's head. No one wants to end up like Junko and that might be just enough incentive for people to think about playing our kidnappers little game. As long as they follow the rules, they think they're safer.

Completely dried off, I put on my clothes, brush my teeth, and head off to breakfast.

Making it to the dining hall I find it empty. This isn't unusual, I'm normally one of the first people here. Inside the kitchen, I gather the ingredients for today's breakfast. As I cook the eggs over the electric oven, I hear footsteps followed by some voices coming from the dining hall. It must be everyone here for breakfast, lucky for them, I'm just about to be done.

Finishing up on breakfast, the door to the kitchen opens, in walks Kirigiri. Not even acknowledging me, she walks over to the coffee maker. Turning back to the stove, I finish up with the eggs and put them onto the plate. Today's dinner is baked egg danishes with kimchi and bacon.

I put all the plates on the dining cart and head for the door. As I'm walking out I smell the distinct smell of civet coffee, that must be here preferred taste. Outside in the dining hall, the number of people actually there is smaller than usual. The only people there are Aoi, Chihiro, Kiyotaka, Sayaka, and Sakura. It's not unusual to not see Toko, Celestia, and Byakuya, but Hifumi, Leon, Mondo, and Yasuhiro, that's strange. They're usually here by this time...

"Makoto, that looks delicious!" praises Aoi as I wheel the cart to the main table

"Thank you, I hope you all enjoy," I say with a smile while placing a plate in front of everyone.

I sit down and watch everyone dig into their food, from the looks of it they all seem pleased. All talking and enjoying breakfast together.

"By the way" Aoi looks stops talking to Sakura and looks at the rest of the table "Where's everyone else?"

"I've been wondering that as well" Sakura speaks up.

"Did they sleep in..?" Chihiro asks and at the same time, Kirigiri walks out of the kitchen with a seemingly hot cup of civet coffee.

"That's unacceptable!" Kiyotaka yelled with passion causing Kirigiri to stop drinking her coffee and give him an intrigued look "We all agreed to meet here for breakfast every day! To just sleep in, that's unforgivable"

"...He's passionate, isn't he?" Sayaka asks with a stiff smile.

"Calm down, Kiyotaka. I'm sure they have a reason." Reassures Sakura.

"Maybe we should go check on them?" Suggests Chihiro.

"I'll go check on them," I offer as I had just finished my breakfast. Kirigiri's eyes sharpen into a cold violate.

"You don't have to. I'm sure they'll come eventually." Sakura states.

"It's fine, I just finished breakfast anyways."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Sayaka said, standing up from the table.

"No, it's fine" I smile "Please, finish your breakfast, I won't take long"

Sayaka Hesitates "Alright"

* * *

 _ **Makoto's Point of View** _

**_7:40 AM_**

Closing the door to Leon's room, I leave while wiping the facade of a smile from my face. Leon was delighted to get his food and decided to spend four minutes talking about all the girls trapped in this "school" with us. It's times like that, that make me think that the only things that run through his mind are girls and his own vanity. Then again, I suppose that's a fairly common human trait, vanity.

Other than Leon, Mondo, Yasuhiro, Celestia, and Hifumi all seemed pleased to receive their own food as well. Mondo said he slept through the announcement, Leon, Hifumi, and Yasuhiro said they weren't feeling 100% after everything that happened yesterday, and Celestia merely said she wasn't hungry at the time, a lie, but one I didn't feel like thinking deeper upon. When I went to Togami's room, he took the food and quickly shooshed me away so he could continue reading whatever he was reading. The last person I have food for is Toko.

Reaching her door, I knock and the door slowly creaks open from my touch.

Her door wasn't shut? For someone like Toko that can't be good. No way she would leave her door open like this, she naturally distrusts everyone.

With caution, I slowly walk into the room, It's a mess. Torn sheets scattered everywhere, a pair of scissors stuck in the wall, papers tossed about everywhere, and a thrown over 4-drawer desk. Also, in the middle of the room, there seems to be- Oh, that's unexpected. It's a motionless Touko, her body face down laying stiffly upon carpet stained with her own blood, her skin a frosty, pale white.

Calmly, I crouch down and look over her body, her hand is bruised while holding a pair of scissors tightly with a piece of the torn sheets stuck between her fingers of her other hand. Touching her arm, it's not cold, yet it isn't warm. Checking her pulse, I'm surprised to find she isn't dead. I roll her over off her belly and on to her back to find that the source of the blood was merely a nosebleed.

Looking over the evidence of everything within this room. I can tell that she tripped somehow, knocked over her 4-drawer desk and in the process given herself a bloody nose and from there... I have no idea, where'd she even get these scissors?

 _*sigh*_

With a loud and surprising shout, Toko springs up off the ground.

"N-Not again! I-It happened again... I...! I won't let her out ever again!"

Huh?

Final noticing my presence she looks at me terrified. "Y-you saw d-didn't you!" She grabs me and starts pushing me to the door "G-Get out r-right now! I... Leave me alone!" She pushes me out of the room and slams the door behind me.

What was that about? Who's was she talking about? By the way she acted, it must be some kind of deep secret... Maybe some psychological damage of some sort...? Ah, that doesn't matter now, I'll find out sooner or later if it's really important. I guess I'll head back to the cafeteria, for now. Sayaka probably stayed waiting for me to return. besides, I have to put this cart back. Ah, but before that.

I knock on Toko's door and set her plate off food down. "We had breakfast and I just came to give you yours. It's sitting outside if you want it"

I turn and take the cart down the hall, after a couple of dozen steps, I hear the opening and closing of a door, looking back, the food I left out is gone.

Reaching the cafeteria, Aoi, Chihiro, and Kiyotaka greet me.

"Yo, welcome back"

"How was everyone! They better have not overslept!"

"I-Is everyone alright?

"Don't worry" I pat Chihiro on the shoulder "Everyones fine, they all just mostly felt under the weather after yesterday is all"

"I'll let it slide, for now, just this once!" Kiyotaka pauses then places his head upon his hand, downcasted. "Honestly, I feel under the weather as well..."

"Yea, If it wasn't for Sakura, I wouldn't have come as well."

Everyone expression changes to one of a mix of fear, uncertainty, and sadness.

"Listen!" Everyone looks up at me "In the end, with everything that's happened, not one of us has died and against the odds, Junko made it out alive, shouldn't we have a little more hope? Our kidnapper may have the upper hand, but we still haven't given up an inch, and even if we do, we'll just to do everything in our power to fight back." I give a smile "In the end, all we have is each other in here, so we must stay strong together. No matter what happens."

"..."

"Y-you're right!" Surprisingly, Chihiro is the first to speak up. "W-We can't give up just yet..."

"T-That's the spirit, yeah!" Aoi yells, her eyes finally filled with life. "I'm getting pumped now!"

"What a wonderful speech Makoto!" Kiyotaka states.

"N-No, I just couldn't bear seeing you guys like that..."

"A truly amazing spirit, Makoto!" Kiyotaka stats while putting his arm around me "That's final, you and I are now officially bros!'

"B-Bros?"

"As bros, we must have an official greeting, an official hangout spot, an official-" Kiyotaka continues on, now only talking to himself.

"Now you've done it, Makoto." Aoi Jokes "He's going to be like this forever now" Aoi laughs causing Chihiro to laugh as well.

"Errr." I really hope he doesn't get too clingy, hopefully, he'll get attached to someone else. That would be pretty easy probably, he seems like he didn't have many friends before being trapped here so he'd easily cling to anyone who'd be his friend. "Oh, by the way." I look around the cafeteria. "Where'd everyone go?"

"Sakura said she was going off to train in the gym while Sayaka said she was going to go bring Junko her food," Aoi Explains while walking with me to take the cart back to the kitchen, leaving Chihiro and Kiyotaka to continue talking amongst themselves.

"Junko's food?" I ask as I open the door to the kitchen

"Yea, she saw you left a plate of food in the kitchen and figured it was for Junko, wasn't it?" Aoi asks

"Yea" I wheel the cart back to where it originally was. "I should go check on her, Junko. She might have woke up."

"If you hurry, you can catch up to Sayaka, she didn't leave all that long ago," Aoi states while we leave the kitchen. "You also don't have to worry about the dishes, we cleaned all of those while you were gone." Aoi smiles

"Thanks, I'll see you later then"

"See ya!" Aoi waved me off while I went off to the infirmary.

* * *

 _ **Sayaka's Point of View**_

 _ **7:55 AM**_

Walking down the hallway with a plate in food in hand, I head for the infirmary. Seeing that Makoto left food in the kitchen and that everyone else was getting or already got their food, I assume it's Junko's. With everything she has gone through, everything we have gone through, I couldn't just leave her food in the kitchen to get cold, so I heated it up and am currently bringing it to Junko. What happened to her was unexpected and unimaginably terrifying. What happened to her can happen to any of us. Monokuma says that it's only if you break the rules, but I'm scared nonetheless. Without Makoto... I... I couldn't even imagine what I might have done. But, he's here, and for some reason, I can't explain, I feel safer with him around. Especially after what he did with Junko, He proved that he could save anyone, save me.

But what if that isn't true?

If he can't save us, who will? What if he's lying? What if he dies? What if Monokuma decides to kill all of us? What if someone actually kills someone? What if...

I feel my hands shaking and seeing as I almost dropped the plate of food, I snap out of it. My blood feels cold. My head is foggy. I can't dwell on these things. This type of thinking almost made me kill Makoto. Just thinking about that makes me sick. Of all the things I've done in my life, all the nasty, despicable things, this one is the worst. Is my dream worth all of this pain, all this pain I caused? I use to be able to say 'absolutely' with no hesitation, but now? I don't know...

Then again, when I think of Satomi, Ayaka, and everyone else and what Monokuma may have done to them, I can't help but have the urge to do anything to get out of this school, this prison. But... As long as I have Makoto... I feel like I can bear this burden. Isn't everyone else going through the same as me? Am I really this weak... I can't be certain...

I reach the infirmary.

I open the door.

"Sorry for the intrus-"

What I see before me completely steals my voice, the air is heavy, I can't breathe. My head is pounding, my ears are ringing. I let out a scratching scream as I cover my mouth trying to stop myself from throwing up. In front of me is the lifeless body of Junko Enoshima. Her body's pale form lays on top of the pure white cotton bed, her eyes lifelessly pointed to the ceiling. there isn't even a speck of blood, but her neck is deformed to the point that her bones look like they can rip through her flesh with even the smallest amount of pressure. The atmosphere in this room screams despair. I have to leave. I-I can't look at this anymore, I-I'm going to be sick!

I run out of the infirmary and right into something solid, A person. I-I don't want to die! I swing my arms hitting the person, yet my body feels fatigued, my hits frantic and weak. The person grabs my wrists. I close my eyes and prepare to be next...

Nothing happens.

"Are you okay Sayaka! What happened!?" I look up. I know this voice.

It's Makoto. I can't help but start crying.

"M-Makoto!" I bury my head into his chest and in turn, I feel his arms lightly wrap over my body. His chest warm, his heart calm. I feel safe once again.

"It's okay. I'm here, I'm here..." He whispers lightly in a calm and soothing voice. The ringing that once filled my ears is gone. The pounding of my head also vanquished. "...Just tell me what happened"

I look up and inside Makoto's inviting hazel eyes, I find the resolve to finally speak. "... Junko she's... She's..." I can't say the words as my confidence begins to die out "It's... It's terrible!" I bury my face into his chest once again. He holds me tighter. His heart is more audible than before. It's strangely calm, but soothing. We stay there for what feels like forever until footsteps can be heard coming from down the hall. My body too tired to even look, My mind fuzzy once again. I feel... so weak.

"What's going..."

"Screaming..."

"Fucking... Scream..."

"Is... Okay.."

"What... Sayaka"

"Inside... Infirmary... Junko..."

I can barely hear them. Their voices feel far away.

"What... Junko..."

"Sayaka... Terrible"

"Is...Junko"

"I... Know... Didn't... inside..."

Everything fades away and their voices melt into the darkness.

* * *

 _ **Mondo's Point of View**_

 _ **7:50 AM**_

Carrying an empty plate of food, I head to the cafeteria. Makoto's probably there so I should thank the little guy. Like, damn his food is good, once I get out of this shit, I might just make him the Diamond Dogs personal chef! H said he can ride so the boys shouldn't have a problem with it. That's if Makoto can show us he's a man and not some whiny child. He better not let me down!

I laugh to myself a bit.

I just hope that annoying bastard Togami isn't there, that fucks attitude really pisses me off.

Just as I was thinking to myself, I see Makoto heading away from the cafeteria. I was about to call out to him, but seeing as he seems to be in a rush, I let him go. He was basically running down the hall, I wonder what happened?

Entering the cafeteria, I see Aoi, Chihiro, and Kiyotaka talking to each other.

"Yo," I say, interrupting their conversation.

"Mondo, Welcome!" Kiyotaka shouts. That dude's fucking annoying sometimes.

"Hey, how was your breakfast! Considering you made Makoto bring it to you" Aoi adds

"It was damn good, I feel a little bad now." I say "I wonder where he learned to cook, his food is fuckin' crazy"

"I think he told me he was self-taught..." Chihiro ponders

"Self-taught? Damn..." Mondo wonders while scratching his head "Anyways, what were you guys talkin' bout?"

"We were just talking about our ultimate talents." Aoi says "Of course no one else's can compare to swimming," Aoi brags with confidence. it pisses me off.

"Bullshitt, being the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader is way fuckin' cooler!" I state as I cross my arms. I mean, like, trying to compare the two is fuckin' stupid, what sounds cooler when saying out loud, the Ultimate Swimmer, or the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader? Obviously the latter, who de hell would wanna be the Ultimate Swimmer, that shit sounds boring. You can't even fuckin' ride!

"I-I think all your talents are cool..." Chihiro says in a small voice.

"You're both wrong, being the Ultimate Moral Compass is obviously the more prestigious of ultimates!" Kiyotaka brags, ignoring Chihiro. "Having the ultimate ability to lead others to the perfect moral path is clearly the more worthy of ultimates! especially over a bunch of degenerates recklessly driving their bikes around!"

"What!" I yell as move closer to Kiyotaka, our face only inches apart "You trying to start a fight with me bastard!"

"No, I'm just stating facts is all," Kiyotaka says while staring at me with his confident, blood-red eyes. "I recommend you and your gang try to do something more worthwhile! Maybe work harder at school and such!"

"Son of a-"

A scream cuts me off.

"Di-Did you here that," Chihiro says, voice weak with fear.

"Yeah, someone just screamed I think..." Kiyotaka states, completely forgetting our argument

"They sounded pretty scared..." Aoi says through a weary voice.

"Then what the fuck are we doing here?" I yell as I head to the door "Shouldn't we go check that shit out?"

"Y-your right!"

"I agree, who knows who have gotten hurt," Kiyotaka says with worry.

All decided to check out the scream, we head to the direction we heard it from. As we run down the hall, we see Makoto holding an almost limp Sayaka in his arms. Hearing footsteps we look behind us to see everyone else also coming down the hall

"What's going on!?" Aoi asks in a somewhat frail tone.

"We heard screaming, what happened?" Leon asks

"Yeah, what was that extremely fucking loud scream," I say, although I'm somewhat afraid to hear the answer

"Is Sayaka okay?" Asks a worried Sakura

"What happened to Sayaka?" Asks an also worried Chihiro

"She went inside the infirmary, she was giving Junko her food," Makoto says, as he continues to console Sayaka.

"What happened to Junko..?" Asks Yasuhiro

"Sayaka said it was terrible," Makoto says looking at the infirmary door

"Is she... I-Is J-Junko..." Trails off a troubled Touko, who is visibly shaking.

"I Don't Know... I Didn't look inside yet..." Makoto relates with a soft tone

Sayaka goes limp. Makoto holds her up.

"W-whoa, is she okay!?" Leon Shouts.

"Yes, is Mrs. Maizono okay? Asks Hifumi "She seems most distraught. She even went and did the classic fainting trope. She must have seen something truly devastating to a maiden's heart."

"Like Hifumi said, with trying to ignore the other parts." Makoto says "She merely fainted from the trauma."

"T-Trauma" Sequels Aoi "I-It can't mean..."

"Certainly, she could have..." Sakura trails off.

"What the fuck did she see..?" I wonder. It can't be good with how it made Sayaka faint... Don't tell me, someone, Junko...

Without warning, Kirigiri walks into the infirmary without a word.

"Wh-here she going?" Asks Toko

"A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the class trial will begin!"

"What t-the hell was that!" I ask confused.

"I-I don't know..." Says a confused Hifumi

" **A body discovery announcement** , that's what it was," Makoto says while still holding on to a limp Sayaka.

"A-A... A body discovery Announcement...?"

"PuPuPu, right on the money, Makoto!" That fucking voice! "That was the Body Discovery announcement!"

"You bastard!" I yell "What the fuck does that mean"

"Yeah, what the hell does that mean!" Leon screams

"Geez Louise, You sure are an aggressive and stupid bunch, PuPuPu" Monokuma smiles, showing off his razor-sharp teeth. Makes me scared to ever be chomped by that thing. "When **three or more people discover a body** , an announcement plays to let everyone know, It's a body discovery announcement!"

"That's not what we mean!" Aoi screams

"Oh, are you worried for who that announcement was for! PuPuPu!" Monokuma's face darkens, giving off an eerie and chilling tone. "Why that, of course, that would mean three people have discovered a body, I wonder who's it could be!" Monokuma laughs his annoying, yet creep laugh.

"No... It can't be..." Chihiro whimpers

"B-But we... we saved her..!" Leon says slamming his hand against the hallway wall.

"Dammit..."

"Who could do this... Kill her..." Hifumi trails off

"A truly sickening act," Sakura says solemnly

The bastard laughs, he fuckin' laughs! "Seeing your faces like this is just so breathtaking, such a beautiful scene!" Monokuma starts visibly drooling... Somehow, but quickly composes himself. "Anyways, I have something I'd like to give you to help you in your search for the blackened!" Monokuma Pulls out a small back square thing."This little file has all the information I've gathered about the death in question. I like to call it... The Monokuma File! I mean, naturally you guys aren't experts at this kind of thing, so you can only do so much with a corpse. So instead, I've gathered up everything I know about the circumstances and cause of death." Monokuma waddles up to a terrified Yasuhiro and smacks them into the middle of his chest. Yasuhiro's eyes go wide as he fumbles while trying to hold onto all 14 copies of the same file. "Well, I did what I came to do! Enjoy discovering who bear-trade your trust! Have fun and remember, we'll be having a class trial soon! Bye-Bye!"

Monokuma waddles away while laughing to himself! I punch the wall

"That fucking bastard..."

"..."

"I see, It was a matter of time," Togami speaks up. "Having us all caged together like some kind of zoo, it was a matter of time before one of you neanderthals killed, Pff, typical. I'm surprised though, we lasted longer without killing than I thought, I was sure someone would have killed yesterday, or even the day before."

"Why do you always act like none of this has to do with you!" Aoi yells with frustration. "Jun-Junko... She could be dead! And all you think about is how it happened later than you expected!?"

"Yeah, dude, what the fucks your problem?" an angered Leon asks.

"I was merely making an observation" Togami scoffs with his chin held high. "If you were all naive enough to think that we'd all walk out of here alive then that truly speaks on behalf of your intelligence."

"I-Is he serious..."

"I agree," Celestia adds. "This was going to happen sooner than later, We have to adapt to the situation we're in now and discover who killed Junko."

"Are you two even fazed a little by any of this...?" Asks a bewildered Kiyotaka

"If I let this faze me, then I'd let him." Togami fixes his classes. "I will not allow that."

This motherfucker still thinks this is some kind of game, doesn't he?! I'm gonna knock this fucker out!

As I move closer to Togami, I feel a small grab on arm, looking back, I see it was Makoto.

"Don't, not right now." He says calmly

I look away from him.

"This motherfucker-"

"I know, but right now we have to discover what happened to Junko." Makoto's voice gets softer. "For her sake, we can't fight amongst ourselves"

"..."

...

 _*Sigh*_

"You're right, I'm sorry..."

Makoto lets go of my arm. "Listen!" Makoto says firmly. "Despite how the two of them worded it, They are right in some aspects. We have to devote all our energy to solving what happened here. We have to leave grieving for later..."

"B-But we can't just-"

"We have to. It's the only way to find justice for Junko." His calm, confident, and determined tone convinces everyone to agree. After all, he is right, Justice for Junko comes first for whatever happened to her... No matter how much of a bastard those two are being...

* * *

 **Kyoko's Point of View**

 **8:03 AM**

Ignoring the squabble happening in the hallway, I head into the Infirmary.

"A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the class trial will begin!"

So he has something like this setup, a body discovery announcement. I wonder why it didn't go off with Sayaka? Maybe it's after a certain number of people. I can ask about that later, no doubt Monokuma took it as an opportunity to show his face again. Looking around the room I analyze the state of it. It's fairly clean but it's strange, It's a bit too clean...

 **In the medical cabinet, there is clean spots void of dust. The void spots are circular in shape, they must have been where beakers must have been.**

I think I'm starting to understand what happened over here, I should check somewhere else.

Junko lays peacefully in her bed, if it wasn't for her neck, one would think she is simply sleeping. Examining her body, **her neck is broken** , possibly the cause of death. It's bent in an unimaginably painful way, but from the looks of it, if this is her fatal wound, She died shortly after her neck being broken, it would have been a swift death. Studying her neck more closely I find bruises. The way the bruises are covering her neck, **she must have been being strangled**. The type of hands of the strangler is hard to pinpoint, but the way the hand wraps around the neck, **they must have been big hands, probably a mans.**

Learning enough from, the more than likely, fatal injury, I decide to check the rest of her body. Her **clothes are clearly torn** in certain places. Past the torn clothing, you can see her skin. It's bruised. Taking off her shirt, I see **multiple bruises** on her stomach, shoulder, ribs, and even close to her chest. Also on her stomach, **the once stitched up wound is now open**. **Dried blood sits in a solid stream down towards the bed, but surprisingly not touching the bed**. If you didn't move her or check underneath her clothing, you would have never have noticed the wound, nor the blood. Surprisingly, her body is extremely toned.

Now, why would an Ultimate Fashionista have such a toned body?

I suppose it would be because she works out a lot to maintain a perfect body...

yet, I feel like there is more I'm missing...

Anyways, with her fatal injury, even if she works out a little, she shouldn't be able to fight off an attacker, especially if that attacker was strong enough to strangle her to death, it's possible she was strangled to death in her sleep, yet that doesn't explain the bruises and the open wounds...

Done looking over her body, I hear the door to the nurse's office open and with it, a scream.

Turning around I'm not surprised to see a pale-faced Asahina, Fujisaki, Ishimaru, Yamada, Hagakura, Kuwata, and Fukawa. Owada seems just angry, and Ludenburg, Togami, and Ogami are calmly looking upon the scene. One thing I do notice though is the lack of Sayaka and Makoto. Makoto must have taken Sayaka back to her room.

"I-It's really true..." whispers a frightened Fujisaki.

"A-after everything sh-she's really..!" Asahina fumbles while tears of fear and sorrow fill her eyes.

"W-we were just with her yesterday... T-This is all too fast..." Yamada mumbles through hard breaths.

"How could someone fuckin to this type of evil shit!?" Kuwata hisses angrily. "It had to be that bastard, that fuckin bear!"

"That son of a bitch!" Owada fumes as he grinds his teeth."I'll kill that bastard I swear!"

"Anyone willing to stoop this low is extremely dishonorable, a disgrace to their family name..." condemns Ogami.

The rest, besides Ludenburg and Togami, aren't even able to respond, the shock from the scene is too much, their voices lost to unimaginable despair.

"It wasn't the bear you dolt, the rules clearly state it must have been one of us" Togami counters "The mastermind wants us to kill, he wouldn't stoop so low to do it himself, I surmise that he would find that action boring, possibly not fun in any regard."

"I agree, there's no other truth than it being one of us." Agrees Ludenburg

"Wait, wait, so you're saying one of us killed her!" Hagakura fumes with doubt. "There's n-no way" He looks around the room with fearful and suspicious eyes "r-right?"

"I wouldn't kill anyone!" Shouts Asahina. "and neither would anyone of us!"

"I-I c-could never..." Fujisaki mumbles.

"Killing someone is disgusting and inhumane!" Shouts Ishimaru with disgust. "I could never stoop so low!"

Everyone had their own form of angry and offended rebuttal to Togami and Ludenburg's statement.

"Don't act like you're not the one who could have killed her!" Kuwata shouts while pointing his finger at Togami. "With how you act it isn't unthinkable that a bastard like you would do this type of shit!"

"All I did was point out a fact, you could believe it was me, or it wasn't me, I don't matter in any regard, I'll find the true killer and end this game," Togmai says determinedly.

"Indeed, finding the true killer would be optimal" Ludenburg agrees with Togami yet again.

"Acting like it wasn't you." Togami states. " An easy way to throw people of your scent"

"Oh my!" Ludenburg puts her hand to her mouth if fake surprise. "But didn't you just do the same thing!'

An air of suspicion is cast between the two, both of them with similar mindsets, both of them with similar independence. They may agree with words, but their eyes show distrust and even annoyance with the other.

I fake cough to gather everyone's attention. "Firstly, before we start throwing accusations around, we should actually look for evidence."

"She has a point..." Kuwata says as he scratches his head "But still..." He looks around the room. "It's hard to imagine one of us killed someone"

"Well one of us did" I state. "And we don't have time to sit here and accuse one another, we need to look for evidence and even start showing alibies, we're all suspects in this case, myself included." I state while kneeling next to the body "Junko was killed and there's nothing we can do about it but discover the one responsible."

"She's right..." Ogami confirms "We need to discover the one responsible."

"At least one of you has common sense." Togmai scoffs.

"Even with this... Are we really forced to do discover who killed her..?" Asahina trails off in a tone of utter despair. "Why would anyone..?"

"Such thoughts don't matter right now," Ludenburg states calmly. "No matter why this is happening, we have to adjust to the now, and now, we have to discover the person who killed Junko."

"She has a point I guess..." Kuwata agreed. "If we can't find out who killed Junko there's no point in overthinking these things, ya know."

"I suppose this is our next chapter," Yamada says with a somewhat creepy voice. "Another chapter in this hell... I really need a cola..."

"Well firstly, let's all confirm our alibi's, shall we?" Ludenburg recommends

"A-Alibis?" Asahina stutters with a confused expression.

"Well we can't just all have been sleeping, some of us must have alibis of where they were that night." Celestia states. "Based on the Monokuma File, **the time of death was around 10:12 PM** "

"Monokuma file?" I question. What's a Monokuma file. Based on what Celestia said, it must be some form of information on Junko's death, and it undoubtedly was given to everyone by Monokuma, hence the name and all.

"Oh right, you weren't there," Owada exclaims in realization.

"Monokuma 'gifted' us with this files, egotistically named a Monokuma File" Ogami explains. "He gave us all one."

"Ah, right!" Hagakura clumsily pulls out a small electronic file. "Here ya go!"

Taking the file, I swiftly transfer the contents into my electronic handbook and go over its contents.

 _The victim is known as Junko Enoshima._

 _The estimated time of death is around 10:12 PM._

 _The corpse was found in the Nurse's Office._

 _Her neck is broken and there appear to be multiple bruises upon her body while the once sealed spear wound is now open._

I see... Everything else I already knew, but the info on the time of death really helps pinpoint everyone's alibis.

Using this time together, I should discover everyone's alibi. If they trust me enough that is.

Looking around, I see the only person alone is Yamada, Ludenburg, Togami, Ishimaru, and Fukawa. As they'd be easier to obtain information form due to being alone. The first person I decide to interrogate is Ishimaru. He is the easiest to talk to out of all of them after all.

As I move towards Ishimaru, I can see that he is currently looking at Junko's body, the color of his face is faded into a place paste white, His eyes shaking yet focused, he clearly isn't looking for evidence, just stuck on the body.

"Oh, Kirigiri." Ishimaru notices my presence and looks away from the body. His face still void of color, yet he seems to be trying to make a normal face. "Can you believe someone killed her, killed Junko. How could someone do something like that..."

I'm not one to console people, so instead of giving him false words, I'll just get to the point.

"Ishimaru, Where were you around 10:12 PM last night?"

"Ah, the alibis." He seemed a little bothered that I ignored his question, but nonetheless, he decided to answer my question. "Last night... **Makoto, Leon, and I went to the Sauna Room** "

"When was that?"

"We first got into the Sauna at **9:20 PM**." Ishimaru pauses then slams his fist into his palm as if he just thought of something "Ah, but we left the Suana room around **9:55 PM** , and during that time **we all walked back to our rooms together, we got back to our rooms around 10:10 PM**.

"I see..."

So that leaves a solid alibi for Kuwata, Ishimaru, and Naegi...

Next, I decide to gather an alibi from Yamada.

"Mrs. Kirigiri, do you need something?" Noticing me walk up to him, he questions me.

"Indeed. If you could, can you tell me where around 10:12 Pm last night?"

"Err, well" Yamada begins slightly sweating "I-I was..." He pauses once again. "Listen, **I know its not much of an alibi but... I swear I was in my room** , please understand I was doing what's only natural for myself, a man..."

"...I see..." Did he just imply...? Whatever, I don't even know what to say about his alibi, yet I don't feel like he's lying...

"I see what you're doing! Don't judge me! It's human nature, no, it's my right as a man!" His face turns a little red in embarrassment and anger, but I'd bet mostly embarrassment.

"..."

"Don't I-Ignore me..!"

On to the next lone occupant of this room, Ludenburg.

"Ludenburg" I begin "I would like you to-

"To hear my alibi, I can tell you, but only if you'd be willing to share yours., of course," Ludenburg offers confidently why playing with her hair. "If you're not willing then-"

"No, you're right" She's correct, if I'm gathering alibis, I should be willing to share my own. "I was in my room going over all the information I've gathered so far before going to bed"

"Then our alibi's are near the same." Ludenburg continues to play with her hair " **I was in my room as well, preparing for bed**."

"Then neither of us have a solid alibi..."

"Correct. It seems we are both suspicious, are we not?" Ludenburg says while covering her mouth, a small smile hides behind her hand.

"I suppose so"

So Ludenburg doesn't have a solid alibi either.

Next up is Fukawa. From the looks of it, she is completely mortified. Her eyes looking anywhere but the body.

"Fukawa" She doesn't hear me "Toko, can you hear me?"

Fukawa lets out a small scream as she swiftly spins around. " P-please don't k-" Locking eyes with me, she pauses. Fixing her glasses from being crooked, she calms down. "Don't s-sneak up on me, you s-snake!'

"Fukawa, if you could, could you tell me your alibi for last night?"

"My-alibi" Fukawa looks confused, then angry. "You think I killed her, that big boobed bimbo!" She grinds her teeth "For all I know you could have killed her and are going to use my alibi to frame me!"

"I just need your alibi, everyone is telling their alibis "

"..." She stares at me with a mix of fear and suspicion, in her shivering dull grey eyes. "Then i-if everyone is doing it, I guess it's f-fine." She reluctantly agrees

"Thank you..."

"Don't t-thank me... I-It's gross..." She looks away embarrassed. "A-Anyway, My alibi isn't r-really that helpful. **I w-went to the dining hall to get something to drink I was thirsty...** "

"The dining hall is closed off after 10:00 PM"

"I-I know that!" She pauses then looks away "Now..."

"Is that all?" Her alibi isn't really even an alibi, It actually makes her more suspicious...

"Ah, N-No!" Fukawa stutters "A-Actually, I have someone who can confirm it!"

"Who?"

" **That muscle brained idiot and... The o-ogre!** " the muscle brained idiot, ogre... She must be talking about Ogami and Asahina. "They s-saw me at the dining hall door trying to open it!"

"exactly, what time was that?"

"Around t-ten last night."

"..." If it was around ten, it still leaves room for her to come to the Nurse's office and kill Junko...

"W-When I noticed them I got scarred and s-slipped... **I banged my head pretty hard so Aoi carried me back to my room**... The s-stupid cow said something about t-trying to relive the hate between us or s-something... I could never be friends with a s-slut like her!"

"That seems like a solid alibi..." she more than likely isn't the killer here, I'll still have to have Asahina confirm this though.

"I k-know what your thinking, you think it's funny that I s-slipped! I bet you're... I bet you're laughing in your head about how someone like m-me slipped!"

"I wasn't thi-"

"D-Don't lie to me! You good looking people are... are all the same!"

She runs away from me.

Last up, Togami. He is standing above the corpse looking down upon it with a look as if he is n deep thought, his eyes gleaming with interest and... Excitement.

I let out a fake cough as I stand behind him

He ignores me.

"I would like to know your alibi, Togami-san"

"Why would I need to give an alibi to you? Do you think you can solve this case, Do you think you take control here?" Togami asks with a hint of annoyance, still not looking away from the body. "You seem intelligent so get it through your head that the one going to be controlling this investigation won't be you."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I see, so you won't leave till I give you one, correct?" He looks away from the body. "First, if you want to get anywhere with me, you're going to have to give me an alibi of your own."

"I was in my room, preparing for bed."

"Your alibi is weak and insufficient it seems, huh?" Togami scoffs "Nonetheless, your honesty will be rewarded, feel honored that you'll be getting any information out of me, a Togami." A small confident smirk sits upon his face as his chin slightly points upward. " **I was receiving my clothes from the dryer** , I had to wash them before any of you so they wouldn't be stained by the masses." Togami then fixes his glasses. "Of course, **I have witnesses, Oowada, Fujisaki, and Hagakure** , they were all in the laundry room when I was gathering my clothes before the could soil them"

"What time was this?"

"Around 10:00 PM"

That still leaves time for him to kill Junko.

He snorts with a confident smirk "And if you think it I still had time to kill her" He looks at Junko's body "Then you'd be wrong, I didn't leave the laundry room till a fair amount of time later as some of my clothing still needed drying, **I left the Laundry room around 10:13 PM**."

"..." Deciding I was done with Togami, I go off to receive the rest of the alibis

Many of the Alibis confirmed other's alibis, for example, **Hagakure** **and Oowada confirmed Togami's alibi** of getting his clothes. **Apparently,** **Hagakure** , **Oowada, and Fujisaki were washing their clothes at the time**. On the other hand, **Sakura confirmed Toko's alibi**. Toko did indeed go to the dining hall and hurt herself at the time. Now, the only people left for me to gatherer alibis from are Jujisaki, Asahina, Naegi, Maizono, and Kuwata. As Naegi and Maizono are currently unavailable, due to her fainting, I'll have to talk to the other three.

"Woah, Kirigiri, you almost gave me a damn heart attack!" Kuwata then smiles, his left eye closed. "You're really quiet, ya know that?" He then opens his left eye and smiles even larger. "I don't really mind quiet girls."

"Do you have an alibi?"

"H-Huh!?, Oh, yeah..." His smile falls as he starts mumbling to himself. "The girls here are so hot yet act real cold..." I wait for him to stop sulking. "Well, Last night I went to the sauna room with Makoto and Ishimaru. "Even in this fucking hell of a school, there are some things that aren't too bad, huh."

"I see..." So their alibi's are pretty solid... "Is there anything else?"

"Hmm, nope, that's about... Wait, well" Kuwata pauses "There is something... But it's nothing serious, I think..."

Something else. SO there's more to their alibi...

"Well, **Makoto did go back to the sauna, saying he left his handbook.** "

Interesting. "Did you see him after?"

"No, he said to go on ahead, we went back to our rooms without him..." Kuwata notices my silence. "But there's no way he's the killer, ya know..." Even when trying to say it with confidence, a small hint of doubt creeps within his voice.

"..." Without a word, I head to the next person. So Naegi doesn't have an alibi anymore, also, the timing was way too convenient. I'll have to keep a note of this as a key factor in the investigation, but for now, I think I'll talk to Asahina.

"Excuse m-me, Kirigiri." Interrupting me form coming in contact with Aoi, A small voice calls out to me from behind. Turning around, I great the owner of the voice.

"Fujisaki, what is it."

Fujisaki looks at me and looks away. she seems a little nervous, she does seem to be the socially lacking type, not in the same way as Fukawa though.

"I-I heard you where... collecting alibis..."

"Indeed, I am" she must want to give hers. "Would you want to sate yours?"

Fujisaki shakes a little and looks away with wet eyes. I must have asked that harshly, of course, that wasn't my intention.

"Y-yeah." Fujisaki takes a breath and finally makes eye contact with me again. "During that time I was washing my clothes together with Oowada and Hagakura."

"As they both confirmed this, you're in the clear." Fujisaki looks relived, but not because she's free from suspicion, but because she finally spoke up. "But, if you saw anything else last night, that'd be a big help."

"..." Fujisaki goes silent while deep in thought "Well, I guess there were a couple of things that happened last night..."

"..." I stay silent, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Last night" Fujisaki begins " **After Togami arrived, and Oowada left** -"

"Oowada left the laundry room when Togami arrived."

Surprised by my interruption, Fujisaki jumps and fumbles with her words. "I- yea, yes, He s-seemed very upset... I don't think h-him and Togami are getting along very well..."

That's obvious after what happened when we were all first introduced with the killing game... Anyways, this new information surely is a surprise, so Oowada's alibi is now in question too...

"You said _a couple of things happened_ , correct? so what happened after Oowada left?"

"W-well after Oowada left, seeing as he was very upset, I decided to wait for him to come back."

"How'd you know he'd come back?"

"He left is cloths."

"I see, sorry for interrupting"

"N-No, it's fine" Fujisaki shakes her head while slightly embarrassed. " Besides, I-I think it's good y-you ask so many questions..."

She thinks it's good, that I ask her all these questions? She's very much unlike any witness or criminal I've ever questioned. Many people become very annoyed very quickly when being questioned.

"Well." hiding her embarrassment, Fujisaki continues explaining what happened last night. "While waiting for Oowada, I had to use the bathroom, **I think I went around 10:15 PM**... But, when I came back **about 3 minutes later I saw someone enter the** **laundry room** , fearing that they might be dangerous, I hid behind the corner, completely forgetting I was waiting for Oowada. When they left, **I saw another person enter.**.. So I hid again..." Every time she says 'hid', her voice gets low and a tingle of sadness mixed with disappointment is hinged into her words.

"Could you see who it was, or what they looked like?"

"N-No sorry, As I said, once I noticed someone coming, I hid so I couldn't see what they really looked like..." Fujisaki eyes started to water. and he looked down dejectedly "I-I'm sorry for being so weak..."

"... It's okay, you're information was plenty helpful."

She seemed to brighten up a bit, but not fully, something still looked to be eating at her. 'I-I see, I'm happy then..."

"I'll be off then." I head away towards where I previously saw Asahina and while doing so Fujisaki yells out an awkward goodbye.

She left... And not just her, It seems like most of the room cleared out. The only people left are Togami, Ludenburg, Kiyotaka, Oowada, Ogami, and Fujisaki.

I suppose I'll have to gather their alibis at a later time, but for now, I should ask Oowada and Oogami if they could watch the body and make sure no one tampers with the scene.

This situation is frustrating. I just don't understand. Why are we trapped in this school, Hopes Peak? Why are we being forced to kill one another? Who is this mastermind? Who killed Junko? Why hasn't help come?

Despite my lack of knowledge at the moment, I plan to uncover the secrets of this place, and I plan to find the answer to all those vacant answered questions I have, no matter what.

* * *

 **Chihiro's Point of View**

 **8:30 AM**

As I watch Kirigiri walk away, I can't help but feel relieved, yet a little depressed at the same time. The pressurizing atmosphere Kirigiri was giving off felt like it was going to crush me by the second and the fact that I wasn't any help more in her investigation makes me... feel weak, useless... If I was just strong... strong enough to look at the suspicious peoples' faces... I could have helped solved who... who killed Junko.

Just thinking about her dead makes me sick.

Why did she have to die? Wh killed her..? This is all too much...

B-But, even so, I have to help solve who killed her, she deserves this much. Even if I'm weak, I'll try my best...

So, from what I saw, Kirigiri was looking for someone, they must have left... And from what I saw, she talked to everyone but Asahina. Maybe I should help her out and get an Alibi from Asahina.

Leaving the Nurses Office, I look for Asahina. It takes me a long time, but I finally find her inside the dining hall. With her is Makoto, Sayaka, and Kuwata. They seem to be all having a conversation at one of the tables. Maizono's face is undeniably pale, she must have woke up not too long ago... She must have been really frightened, to find a body like that. I feel bad, I wish I could make her feel better.

As I walk towards the table, I can't help but overhear what they're all talking about.

"It's okay, Sayaka, It's okay," Makoto comforts Sayaka while slightly rubbing her back.

"Y-Yeah, we here for you, ya know," Leon says while looking at Sayaka softly. I've never seen such a soft look on his face.

"..." Aoi doesn't say anything, instead, she, following Makoto's lead, comforts Sayaka by softly rubbing her back. Her eyes mixed with worry and pitty as she gently watches Sayaka.

"Thanks, guys, I really mean it," Sayaka says with a weak smile. "But right now we shouldn't be counseling me, we have to... we have to get justice for Junko!" Sayaka exclaims with another one of her bright smiles. She's extremely beautiful, especially when smiling, but right now... I can't help but feel pain inside from seeing her smile like that, It's a forced smile. But to be able to still smile, She's so strong...

"I-I agree" I speak up. I'm a little upset that I stuttered, but I'll ignore it for now.

"Chihiro," Makoto says with a calm smile. "How are you?"

It might have sounded like a normal greeting, but the way he said it indicated he wasn't looking for a simple answer.

"I'm... I'm trying. But it's really tough... Even if I didn't know her too well, to see her d-dead, I just too much..."

"I gotcha, I can't really even think too clearly, my minds all over the place..." Kuwata, or rather, Leon groans.

"I don't get it... Who could do this, and why?" Aoi asks while she lightly lays her head on the table. "I feel sick..."

"That's why we have to investigate and overcome this in the trial. It's the only way we can do this." Makoto states with his eye's closed and his arms crossed. He's always so calm. It's comforting, yet...

"Makoto's right, It's the only thing we can do," Sayaka states, agreeing with Makoto. "It's the only way..."

"Especially with all this e-execution talk, Leon hisses. "That bastard..."

"D-Do you think he'd really kill us all?" I ask, I mean, to kill all of us, isn't that just crazy?

"Yes, they would," Makoto adds. "Whoever took us is indeed willing to kill all of us without hesitation. At the most, it would just make them sad that their little games over. "

"Disgusting..." Aoi mumbles

"This dude's insane, man, straitjacket insane," Leon states while grinding his teeth.

"..."

"..."

"Well, I'm going to go find Ishimaru or somthin', maybe he has some leads," Leon gets up from the table. "I'll see ya."

"See you."

"Be safe..."

"If you get any clues, let us know!"

Leon waves to us as he exits the dining hall.

"You're still looking a little pale, Sayaka. Do you want some tea? Then afterward **I can go get something for the cut on your hand.** " Makoto asks Sayaka while lightly getting up from the table.

"Yeah, please, thanks," Sayaka answers softly causing Makoto to slightly smile while and move towards the kitchen. "Actually, I'll just come with you." Sayaka gets up and follows Makoto.

"If you want to come, why don't you just make the tea yourself?"

Sayaka gives a light, sweet-sounding giggle. "You know I can't make tea like yours."

Makoto smiles "Naturally, but I can teach you."

"If I get good, Maybe I'll be the one making you tea someday."

Makoto chuckles "Mayyybe, but first, you'll have to learn how to boil the water properly."

The two disappear into the kitchen while talking to one another.

"Those two are pretty close, huh? " I ask

"Yeah, It's almost like there dating." Aoi laughs while lifting her head up from the table. "Who knows, maybe they are."

I laugh. "They are together all the time, it would make sense. But..." But doesn't it always feel a little onesided? I'm mean, it looks like they're getting along really well, but... At the same time, something feels off. I just can't put my finger on it...

"But what?" Aoi asks

"Ah, nothing, nevermind?" I'm probably just being weird. "Anyways, umm, Aoi, I know it's a little rude to ask, but... Could, could you tell me y-your alibi?"

"My alibi?" Aoi asks a little confused "Oh! Oh..."

"I-I'm only asking because I saw Kirigiri a-asking everyone and she just missed you so..."

"No, no, you're fine" Aoi giggles. "I get it. It's what we gotta do!"

Why is she getting pumped now all of a sudden!?

"..."

"Oh right the alibi, yeah! I was with Sakura! **we were coming back from the gym after getting a quick work out** before bed when we ran into Toko who hurt herself in front of the dining hall. We didn't ask how? she looked really upset..." Aoi explains with a wry smile. "After that, I carried her back to her room." Aoi sighs. "It was tough, she complained the whole way, even struggled a bunch too. I just don't understand why she doesn't like me..." Aoi trails off. "A-Anyway, after I dropped her off, I went back to my room."

Wait, I feel like something missing here, but what is it... Oh, wait! Sakura!

"What was Sakura doing while you cared for Toko?"

"Oh Yeah, apparently **Toko dropped a half-full, old glass of tea.** " Aoi pauses while she sets her elbow atop the table, then her head atop her open palm. "She said something like how she was going to clean the glass after getting something new to drink. Well, when she fell, the glass broke and all the tea got spilled on the floor. **Sakura went to go get cleaning supplies to clean it up.** "

So Aoi and Sakura are clear then? I should talk to Kirigiri when I have a chance and let her know Aoi's alibi.

"T-Thanks, you know, for telling me your alibi... Would you like mine?"

Aoi giggles. "No silly, I know you didn't kill Junko. After all, seeing as how hard you're working to get my alibi, I can tell."

She trusts me? That's nice, I think I can trust her too.

"I-I don't think you killed her either! I just w-wanted to help, sorry..."

"Jeez, I already told you you're fine! Stop looking so gloomy!"

"S-Sorry."

"Stop apologizing!" Aoi screams then she gives a small smile. "You're way too submissive, but I guess that's okay, it's a somewhat feminine trait."

"F-Feminine!?"

"I'm jealous, guys totally dig girls like you, I'm surprised you don't already have a boyfriend... Or do you?" Aoi asks with a teasing smile

"B-Boyfriend!? N-No I d-don't!" I can feel my cheeks getting hotter, this is so embarrassing. I'm a guy! This is terrible, I feel like I'm gonna cry...

"Alright, Alright, I get it, I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I didn't mean it, I don't have a boyfriend either, okay? We're equals!" Aoi says in attempts to comfort me. I think she misunderstood something... "I was just trying to distract us from everything that's going on..."

Still, I'm not a girl...

Aoi the jumps to her feet while her eyes glitter with excitement. " You know what? How about after we get out of here, we go get ourselves some boyfriends! We can help each other out!"

"W-What!"

"Don't be shy! I'll be sure to help you find an amazing boyfriend. There's a bunch of guys at the gym I go to, Maybe I could hook you up there!"

She's getting really pumped now! T-This is bad, really bad! I-I'm not a girl. This wouldn't have happened if I was more manly...

"Woah, why are you getting more upset? D-Don't cry! If you're worried they won't like you, then don't worry!"

This is the worst...

* * *

 **Kyoko's Point of View**

 **9:00 AM**

After going over the whole nurse's office a second time, I go to my next place of interest, the laundry room. Fujisaki claimed to have seen two people enter this room. As I enter the room, nothing, in particular, catches my eye. The only thinking that really sits in the room is the many clothing hanging from the clothing lines that spread throughout the ceiling like spiderwebs.

Checking most of the washers and dyers, I find nothing, but, while opening the last washers, I only find a **small piece of stained glass** , not stained with blood, but stained with some other substance...

While I was looking over the rest of the room, I hear the sound of the laundry room door open.

"Yo."

It's Owada.

"...Hello" After giving him a quick greeting, I go back to inspecting the room.

Hearing rustling behind me, I quickly peek at Owada. It seems he's grabbing his clothes from one of the clothing lines. That reminds me, I would like to hear his explanation for leaving the laundry room and what he did during that time. While he's here, I'll ask him such questions.

"Chihiro told ya? Yeah, I left. I couldn't bear looking at the smug bastards face more than I had to..." Owada clutched his fist, while his brows furrow in annoyance in anger. "Everything that prick says pisses me off."

"What did you do after you left the laundry room?"

"..." Owada pauses and looks at me while seemingly completing something. He gives out a long sigh "I know is seems suspicious, **but I went to cool off so I took a walk around the school.** One more minute in that room and I would have probably killed the guy"

"I see..." So he doesn't really have a solid alibi. "Did you return to the Laundry room?"

"Yeah, but when I got back, everyone was gone. **They all left their cloths their too, so I put all of our clothes on the clothing line to dry off**."

"Did you see anyone enter the laundry room before or after you?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

looking at his arm, I notice a somewhat large cut. "Are you okay?"

"Huh, wadda mean?" I point to his arm. "Oh, this? **Sakura asked to have a practice fight yesterday.** I declined at first, I would never hit a girl, but when I said that, it seemed to piss her and Aoi off to I reluctantly agreed." Owada groans with a slight blush of embarrassment. "Damn she was tough though, **I didn't land a single hit on the lady.** She bruised me all over and even gave me this little scratch by accident..."

"..." so that's why he's picking up his clothes now. So the other clothing must be Fujisaki's and Hagakura's. Also, it seems him and Sakura got into a practice fight. Done with the laundry room and Owada, I leave the room. I hear Owada say something as I leave, but I'm already too far out of the room to properly hear it.

With the two main places of interest out of the way, I should check the rest of the school.

* * *

 **Kyoko's Point of View**

 **9:45 AM**

So far, I've checked the gym, the sauna room, the bathrooms, the dining room, the kitchen, the trash room, and the main hall. Now I'm currently checking the warehouse. Looking around the room, everything seems to be in place, nothing really touched, well, other than the boxes of frozen donuts. I already know who's doing that, I see her sneak into the warehouse all the time.

Anyways, everything seems in place so I should... No, it seems **someone was using the cleaning supplies.** **the mop is slightly wet, Yet, the mop bucket is extremely dry. Also, the bottle of Clorox seems to have been used.**

I wonder what these cleaning supplies were used for...

* * *

 **Kyoko's Point of View**

 **10:00 AM**

After I checked out of the warehouse, I went to the trash room and the first of the two classrooms. Now, I'm checking out the second of the two classrooms. Inside is extremely similar to the first classroom, nothing extraordinary is inside, but, I'll still have to be thorough.

Checking all over the classroom, I come up with nothing/ their's nothing under the desks, nothing hidden behind the chalkboard, nothing the lockers. It's empty. While thinking this way I check inside the podium compartment.

"Interesting..."

What I find inside the podium is **a plurality of broken glass beakers stained with splashes of blood**. This **must be from the missing beakers in the nurse's office**. Looking closer, one of the beakers is unlike the others, instead of being completely smashed like the others, **this one seems to be smashed into a somewhat makeshift weapon... Blood is sitting at the tip** , but **Junko didn't have any stab wounds so this could only mean... This was used by the victim**

Then that means, the killer was wounded by the victim...

So whoever is wounded by a cut, could possibly be the killer...

* * *

 **Chihiro's Point of View**

 **10:10 AM**

After Makoto finished making tea, which he surprisingly made for all of us, he went off to go get items from the nurse's office for Sayaka's cut.

"Uhhh" Aoi groans in satisfaction. "I don't really even like tea, but this is really good."

"I know right! Makoto's so good at making tea." Sayaka agrees with a bright smile.

"He seems good at cooking too, and he also seems pretty athletic too." I chime in why sipping on my tea.

"I tell you, he's like the perfect house husband~" Aoi cooes.

Sayaka laughs. "He almost is a perfect description of a house husband."

This is...

"He's not ugly either, he's actually really adorable looking"

This most certainly is...

"I could do if he looked a little manlier though, Maybe like a Micheal Phelps, but with a cuter face." Aoi proclaims while thinking somewhat daydreaming.

G-Girl Talk!?

"What do you think Chihiro?"

D-Don't include me? I-I'm not a girl!

"..."

"Isn't Makoto pretty handsome Chihiro?" Aoi asks with another teasing smile.

D-Don't ask me! This is so embarrassing...

"Wh-what! I- I mean, Ummm..."

"Jeez, stop teasing her. Steam is coming out of her head and you got her as red as a tomato.' Sayaka laughs with a gleaming smile.

"Fine, Fine I'll stop..." Aoi says with a small smile.

"Anyways" I begin, trying to change the subject to something less weird. "Where's Sakura?"

"Wadda mean?"

"W-Well you two are always with each other so I assumed..."

"Oh I get it, she went off to the nurse's office to get something for **the cut on her arm.** "

"C-Cut?"

"She cut herself, Is she okay?"

"Well, apparently **she cut herself when she was practice fighting with Owada.** I couldn't really see what was happening though, so I don't know what she got scratched with"

"W-wait! Why where they fighting!?"

"Yeah, why were they fighting, did they get into an argument?" a concerned Sayaka asks while her hand covers her mouth.

"N-No! They weren't having an agreement or anything! Sakura just wanted to make sure she was still in touch with her martial arts ability."

"Thank god."

"Oh that's good, It would be bad if we started fighting with each other..."

While we're all happily talking to each other, the monitor in the dining room blinks to life revealing Monokuma sitting on a chair in some kind of computer room. "Erm, so ah...I'm getting tired of waiting. What say we just get started, hm? It's time for the long-awaited Class Trial! Now then, allow me to appoint a proper location for the proceedings. Please go through the red door on the 1st floor of the school! Puhuhu. See you soon!"

'A-Already, t-that's way too fast." Aoi studders.

"I should go find Makoto!" Sayaka gets up and heads out of the dining hall.

"We're really doing this..." I mumble. We have no choice... This is all, too insane...

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **1) Nooooooooo! WTF, Author! You bastard! How could you kill Mukuro! Jeez, how evil, you demon author! Lol, okay, in all seriousness, I didn't want to do this, but someone had to die and for the sake of plot... Bye, Bye Mukuro. She deserved better, I'll be honest. But if she was alive then writing her into the story without Junko trying to kill her again or Makoto convincing her to spill the beans on the killing game, would be impossible. Her death was inevitable :( F in the chat for Mukuro...**

 **2) So, someone died, As I said before, no one really has plot armor. I'd like to do a story where everyone survives (Already have it all planned out TBH), but for now, I'm going to stick with a base plot that helps further explain Makoto's character and create a story with less of a mellow feel and more of a - who's going to die next feel.**

 **3) I made this Chapter twice as long as others as I weak way to apologize for my lack of posting. I just started working this summer and soccer and wrestling are really taking up a lot of my time. If there was any way to apologize... Killing Mukuro probably wasn't the best way to go about it... But, still, please forgive me.**

 **4) This chapter was mainly an investigation of who killed Junko (Mukuro) While also exploring a different point of views and giving more depth to characters within the story. You can probably easily discover who killed Junko (Mukuro), it isn't that hard of a case. I darkened all the important evidence or key points that can be used to help you if you are somehow stuck. Next investigation I might not do the darkening part as a way to further make the killing a mystery, let me know your thoughts.**

 **5) Any feedback is appreciative, negative or positive, and will be happily read and responded to by me.**

* * *

 **Latest Review Responses**

To **Epifanio Therion:** I'm happy you found chapter 8 an "intriguing chapter" I was happy I saved Mukuro too... Anyways, I agree with your standpoint on no one asking about him being good at surgery, so I went back and made it less of surgery and more of a "He got lucky and saved her". I also added a little part where Leon and Ishimaru questioned it at the end. I chalked it up to them being all a little out of sorts considering they just saw a dead body. Also, the most level headed people of the group left the room (aside from Toko), so they didn't care, nor did they ask any questions. But, even if this isn't enough of an explanation, I'm sorry it irritated you, I'll try my best to not do something crazy like that in future chapters.

To **Guest:** I also wonder will Jill will appear? Maybe give it a couple of chapters.

To: **doomqwer:** I am so pissed, I wanted to do those scenes, scenes of Junko despairgasming and Mukuro fighting with how to deal with her sister almost killing her... Ah, such a waste, such a waste. Killing one of your own waifus is one of the hardest decisions that can ever be made in human history.

To **Guest:** I'm happy you enjoy my fanfiction! I would do another story, but I really want to work on this one for now. Thanks for the suggestion though! (¡Me alegra que disfrutes de mi fanfiction! Haría otra historia, pero realmente quiero trabajar en esta por ahora. Gracias por la sugerencia, sin embargo!)

To **Lee3234:** Glad to see you again! I'm happy you enjoyed chapter 8!

To **Lola Mclain:** Will Makoto be hopeful, full with despair, or just empty, who can tell? Oh, wait, I can! But it's a secret so I gotta keep my mouth shut. Anyways, I'm glad you're enjoying!

To **liculle:** I hope you'll enjoy my further development and that you keep enjoying the chapters!

To **Guest:** G-God Tier! Good sir, you're words are too kind! Lol, Anyways, thank you, really, every positive comment strives me to want to do greater! I had this chapter be around 10k words, so I hope that's a sufficient number!

To **Frwt:** Wow, you commented three times so let me just split this into three parts. 1). I'm happy you like the chapter, also, as it's been a while, I'll have to go back and correct any mistakes I made in previous chapters, I might even redo some scenes, so if I messed up his age, I'll be sure to fix it. 2). I didn't expect the coins to be for the machine either! I'm quite shocked as well! 3). The "Unchanging Timeline" means that this timeline, like the canon game timeline, will still have deaths in the killing game and the game will somewhat perform the same as the canon one (This was a surprise till this chapter so whoever reads this will know as well). The choice that he made was to leave Junko (Mukuro) by herself. As you can maybe tell, there are other ways that the timeline can split from there, this is just the first of the three.

To Nixxie: You are my last review response for the night, feel proud. I just LOVE that you LOVE it, what a LOVELY thing this is. Isn't that just beautiful! LOVE is in the air! Oh, how wonderful! Lol, back to the response, thank you for liking my fanfiction. I hope the quality and quantity were sufficient here.

* * *

(: Thanks for Reading :)


End file.
